Dark and Light: Blood Moon
by Valledorthedragon
Summary: Jack is happy. He finally had everything he never dared dream he'd have. But even now, three years later, his past still haunts him. Then suddenly something happens to shake his happy life. The nightmare of the past threatens to return. What does this mean for him? What happens to the dark turned light when the moon in the sky turns a deep, dark red.
1. Chapter 1

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Prologue

 **Authors note** **: hey guys! I'm finally back with the sequel! I'm so sorry it took so long but it took longer than expected and real life stuff has been busy too. Anyway here we are! Hopefully you'll enjoy it- this is just a little opening teaser thing before the main story^^**

 **ooh one IMPORTANT thing though is that unlike usual I won't be able to update everyday (this is because it still isn't quite finished and I don't want to keep you guys waiting around for the ending). I will be updating every other day though so hopefully you guys won't kill me for leaving you on cliffhangers^^**

 **That's all I can think of to say for now so pleeeeeeeaaaaase review and I will see you in two days with the official first chapter**

 **PS I just had to post today- there's I real life blood moon! 0o0**

The world is a confusing place. It's full of conflicts and contradictions. Opponents and opposites- and where opponents exist, so do battles between them.

Like that between darkness and light. Arguably the oldest, and most fundamental, battle in the universe. Good has been fighting bad ever since the dawn of creation... but why? And to what end? The battles can never be won- neither side can ever truly be vanquished-... but still the war goes on. And so it seems it always will.

Those who fight this battle of light and dark live through much sacrifice and pain, but it is a life they choose willingly. They dedicate their lives to it.

Among those who protect and defend the goodness in the world are the Guardians. They battling on behalf of the children of Earth- to keep them safe, and happy. They do it without hesitation, and no matter what the cost. Fighting the battle between dark and light until they die. But one of them had been fighting that battle ever since his rebirth as a spirit- without choice, and without break. He was the youngest of them all but had seen and lived through more than the others could ever have nightmares about.

Jack Frost had seen the best and worst of the world- and the best and worst of himself. He'd decided overall that he was proud of who he was- and he was certain that he was good, that he fought for the light and not the dark. Three years ago, he would never have even dreamed it was possible for him to choose one side. Indeed, he wouldn't have dreamed at all. But now he knew for sure- and he was happy.

Although, there was one thing he was still unsure of. The world.

He knew it was a terrible and horrifying place, but also beautiful and joyous... But which side did it favour? He knew where he stood on the line of good and evil, but what about the universe? Where did that stand?

Was fate cruel or kind?

Was this world dark or light?


	2. Chapter 2

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 1 - How to Escape Death by Rabbit

 **Authors note** **: so here we are! First official chapter! Woohoo! I'm surprised by how many of you remember this story so thanks so muh for waiting (especially you reviewers- thank you soo much^^ it really makes the hundred hours spent writing worth it) anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please leave a review- I love them so much- and I will see you with the next chapter in two days^^**

Oh moon. Oh great. Oh, this was not good. He was after him. He was so in for it when he got him- nope. If. He wasn't going to catch him. He looked behind him at the open air that had been at his back the last minute. Yeah- okay- rabbits couldn't fly, but he was a little paranoid right now.

He half expected to see North's sleigh, carrying Doom Thumper, suddenly appear- the rabbit shouting like he wouldn't dare in front of Tooth. All because of 'the incident'. He bit his lip, and snickered. Oh, wow, that had been a good one. So much fun- and he thought it improved the look of the place, actually. Yes, it may have resulted in some slight, minor, eensy, weensy, tiny setbacks. It was nothing the rabbit couldn't recover from- and was not worth fearing death by rabbit. He should not be running for his life right now (or flying, or whatever). But then he remembered it.

He laughed. No regrets. That sight had been beautiful- and leaving that little calling card? Now that was the frosting on the cake (he applauded himself on the amazing pun)! The distinguishing mark of a true prank master... Probably not that good for hiding the culprit, though... Who was he kidding? Who else could've (or would've) done it? As far as he knew he was the only one person smart, sneaky, amazing, crazy, daring, awesome, fearless, creative and suicidal enough to do it. He was just that special (the others all agreed- he later found out they meant he was a problem child, but he couldn't agree more).

He looked back again- still no sign of oversized sleighs getting driven by crazed, airsick man-rabbits... Maybe... he was safe... for now... or should he risk it?... Yep, he lived for taking risks. He dipped down below the cloud layer, peeking at the area below him. Hey! Would you look at that? Home sweet home: Burgess. Just as... well, Burgess- as ever. Although, not as snowy as he normally liked- he had to let the other seasons through, eventually, and summer was not the typical time for snow (he could've made it snow anyway, but that'd annoy Summer- and he didn't need another angry spirit at his back).

Wait, this was perfect! He needed a place to hide until all the heat had died down (heat for him was never a good thing)- so he'd lie low here! Snow was a definite no go now- it'd be a dead give away for his presence- but he could fly around, do tricks, have fun with the kids, do whatever- and not get lectured by a giant rabbit! Great! Mr Easter was probably expecting him to run off to some distant, icy Eskimo den in Antarctica, or something, so this worked out brilliantly.

He flew in lower... Looks like Pippa and Monty were indoors- he couldn't see them. The twins were out in town with their parents- squabbling and complaining the whole way. Ooh! Cupcake was out, though. She was playing in the back garden- naturally with a cardboard castle, princess dress and a stuffed horse steed... Best leave her to it. Fairy princess role-plays weren't really his thing. Not to say he didn't make an awesome Handsome Prince, but Cupcake had a habit of making him be the fairy godmother- with his staffs magic, sparkly snowflake effects. He argued it was a deadly weapon- and he could make it look more like a sword if he wanted to- but, for some reason, she still saw him as a fairy godmother (no offense to any fairies, but he'd rather be the ogre- and no offense to them either).

Anyway, moving on from her house... Jamie! Just the kid he was always happy to see. He always loved hanging out with his first believer- and if a giant rabbits suddenly did turn up, he was great back up (he wasn't hiding behind a teenage bodyguard- he was his partner). The brunette was currently playing with Abbie the greyhound in the back garden- he hadn't noticed him yet.

He grinned, and put a hand up to his mouth... within seconds, a twirling, little snowflake had appeared. He marvelled as always the simple, intricate beauty with a smile- then, he flattened his hand to open it to the air... and blew. It floated towards the Bennett's household, down the winding, windy path he set up for it... and swept right in front of Jamie's eyes. He stood startled, as he turned round and round, trying to lock onto the dancing crystal- then he went cross eyes, as it vanished with a slight nip on his nose. He knew what that meant. He looked up, shielding his eyes against the sun, and grinned. Yep, he saw him. He made the wind into a long tunnel, and slipped down the chute to land.

"Jack!" He heard Jamie calling, as he reached the ground. Touchdown.

"Hey, Jamie. How you doing?" He grinned.

A rustle from a bush behind him.

RABBIT ALERT! SOUND THE ALARM! PREPARE TO FLEE! He whipped his head round instinctively, to face... the empty bush, that had just been stirred by the wind. Ha, ha. Hilarious, Gusty. Now was not the right time to be messing him about!

Unfortunately, Jamie saw (considering how well he and the kid knew each other, it was now only a matter of time until guessed the situation). Jack turned back to see him smiling, mildly amused, at the spirit. He was almost smirking at him.

"Who's after you?" He asked. Yep, he's catching on. He was like a brother that way- he knew him inside out.

"Oh, erm..." He murmured, reluctantly (he got stubborn when it came to confessing- no confession, no punishment. Usually). Jamie folded his arms, still wearing that teasing "Jack is in trouble. Jack is in trouble" sing song expression on his face.

"What have you done this time?" He probed.

"Why do you always assume the worst of me, Jamie?" He began, teasingly- feigning innocence that no one who knew him would ever fall for. Jamie just gave him a look that just said 'because you're an annoying, sneaky havoc maker, and you're always in trouble.' He smirked- fair enough. Couldn't argue with that.

Alright, he'll tell him. He was sure his first believer would be able to appreciate the pure comedy gold he'd just magicked up.

"... I may have frozen the Warren into a massive, hilly ice rink. For fun." He said, blankly, jumping up to balance with one foot in the hook of his staff. Well, there's the cat out the bag. You couldn't take a single step, or hop, anywhere in the Warren without slipping or skidding- thanks to him. It made it perfect for extreme ice skating. The whole warren had become one giant skate park!

He'd been having a blast- weaving through and up the sides of hills. He'd had even had the sheer guts to write 'Jack Frost was here' in a large, flat section (yeah- why was he even bothering to pretend it wasn't him?). He was just putting on the finishing touches on his calling card, when he had to leave. Quick. He really didn't want to leave, but when you hear your own name being called out threatening death by Australian boomerangs, it makes you get out in a hurry. Luckily, he'd been on his home turf out on the ice- and hadn't even caught a glimpse of the rabbit. He was out the underground and high up in the clouds faster than he could curse his bad luck that he found him out so early.

Jamie- no doubt hiding how awesome he thought the prank was- naturally focussed in on the part that had him a little jumpy.

"Bunny is gonna kill you." He told him. Yeah, thanks- he really needed reminding of that.

"Bad Jack- bad Jack." He heard the familiar light, young voice jumping down the steps from their porch. He grinned at her arrival, but seemed to have turned hard of hearing to little girls all of a sudden. He stopped balancing, to crouch atop 'C' shaped wood.

"He's gotta catch me first." He told Jamie, confidently. Like he was scared of that oversized thumper- ha. He was slippery as air- he'd be gone before he could even shout 'Oy!'

"Bunny gonna find you." Sophie sang, tauntingly. Of course she'd say that- Kangaroo was her favourite- he knew she'd be on Team Rabbit (luckily, he still had Jamie on Team Snowstorm).

He jumped down from his staff and walked right up to her.

"If he knew where I was- maybe." He told her, bending to lightly bop a finger on her nose and give it a little nip. She giggled and drew back, squirming slightly.

"I'm gonna tell him." She warned, mischief glinting her little, green eyes. Oh, was she? He thought. Only there was a slight flaw with that plan.

"But you don't know how to call him, do you." He pointed out, hooking his arms round his staff as he swung it over his head to rest at his neck. She frowned, pouting slightly as she tried to think of something.

"How do you call him?" She asked. Obviously, she didn't know him quite so well as Jamie, because, if she was after right answer, she'd come to the wrong person.

"Same way you call all rabbits." He told her, casually. Jamie frowned in confusion, wondering where this was going. "You hide in the bushes, and make noises like carrots." He smirked. Jamie burst into laughter- Sophie still looked confused, not realising it was a joke.

"And how would you know what carrots sound like with those tiny ears?" He heard a voice from the top of the fence say.

Uh oh. The Aussie accent of doom.

He unhooked his staff from behind his head, as Bunny jumped down onto the ground. Too late to run away? Nope. He could still shoot off- but here he had Jamie with him. That'd stop him dishing out punishment, right? He was better off staying here- for now (he could always run later).

"Bunny!" Sophie exclaimed, happily running up to his favourite, fluffy arch nemesis, and snuggling into his leg.

"Alright, Sheila." He greeted fondly, smiling for one whole second, before fixing him with the 'you are so not going to get away with this, so don't even think about running away' glare. Too late- he'd already thought about that one, although he hadn't gone through with it... yet.

"Now, then, you little-." He started (rather aggressively for a herbivore).

"Now, now, Bunny. There are kids around, you know." He reminded him. A goading smirk on his face, as he pointed out his child guard- he couldn't touch him, or say anything, with those two around. Bunny glanced at them, before resuming his 'dead meat death glare of doom'.

"Do you two wanna go and play somewhere else?" He said, more commanding than suggesting.

Uh oh. Now who was going to save his butt?

"No, I think I'll stay here." Jamie said, casually getting up to stand by the winter Guardian's side. Jamie to the rescue. Yes! He could always count on Jamie to join his neverending quest to torment the rabbit- and Sophie didn't understand what was going on.

"Outnumbered, Roo." He smirked. Bunny scowled at him, angrily. Yes it was low using a kid to escape punishment, but, hey, it was working just fine for him.

Then Bunny spoke without thinking.

"I swear it's like you've turned that kid over to the dark side-." He stopped. Both of them froze. The words echoing in Jack's head, as his smirk dropped. His face went blank, but for his eyes- in which minute traces of fear, horror and disbelief could be seen.

"Dark side"...

"...I didn't mean." Bunny tried to amend his wording, but, too late. The damage was done.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 2 - The Nightmare Returns

 **Authors** **note: hey! Back with a new chapter^^ been randomly ill recently (as in literally I got ill just after I posted the last chapter) but I'm already nearly better... Yeah I dunno illness is weird. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review you know it always makes my day^^ I will see you the day after tommorow!**

He turned hollow at those words. Dark side? No... no- he wasn't dark. He wasn't. Why would he ever bring that up? The memory of those hellish centuries were still so raw and fresh. He squeezed his staff, as the memories he'd tried so hard to forget assaulted him in a whirlwind of horror, and he fought hard to keep from screaming.

He told himself he'd moved on. It didn't bother him anymore. But, now, it had only took that simple, careless phrasing, and he remembered it all. The pain. The demon. What he'd done. What he'd almost done. The maniacal laughter. The psychotic whispering. The scythe. The-. He stopped himself. It took all his will to try and prevent himself getting sucked into the nightmare of his past.

The ghosts of terrified, accusing eyes, ceaseless fury and savage red burned through his mind. No. No. Make it stop. It's voice- his voice- came back to him "...pathetic..." "...you're weak..." No- this wasn't real. Just the past. Just the past. "Your precious Guardians will prove much better sport" "aww Frosty" mad laughter "you never could beat me".

"Jack, are you alright."

A voice.

Suddenly, he was stood in a garden. A fence before him. Bunny, with Sophie clinging to his leg. There was a presence at his side. Jamie.

He tried not to let his face betray that...that horror he'd just experienced. Both hands tightened on the staff to keep them from shaking- but, thank goodness for Jamie. His voice brought him back to reality. But the past still clung to him like a dark shroud. He fought a shiver.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked, confused, sensing the less than relaxed atmosphere in the air- and probably feeling the cold in it too. He'd been chilling the air around him, enough to make a very noticeable difference- even the ground at his feet was even starting to freeze over, slightly. If it wasn't summer, he was sure a mild blizzard would be falling. Suddenly, he didn't feel like hanging out anymore. He just wanted to be alone.

"I'm fine, Jamie." He told him, giving him a somewhat reassuring, somewhat shaky smile. Jamie didn't know about the dark years when he'd been a split demon monster- neither light nor dark, and yet, both at the same time. It was... the worst experience he ever... He stopped again, swallowing before he upset himself. He didn't ever want to think about it. Ever. But, clearly that wasn't the way things were working out right now.

He could see Jamie staring, worriedly, up at him- desperate to know what was wrong, and help. As much as he loved the kid, and he could make him smile, he just wanted to be by himself right now. Besides, as far as Jamie was concerned he'd always been Frost. Maybe that was one of the reasons he spent so much time with him- so he could pretend those years had never existed. But the illusion was gone now. No, staying with Jamie wouldn't help. He considered going to Tooth (as she was the memory expert) but then he really didn't want to go through all the explanations of what had happened- and he didn't want to bother, or worry her.

He'd go up somewhere chilly instead- somewhere quiet. Where he'd sit, and watch, and do nothing. It actually works surprisingly well. Just relaxing, not having to do anything, confirmed it to himself. He wasn't dark. He was whole- he was light- he was Frost. Yeah, an empty ice field sounded great right now. He just needed to sort out Jamie first, then he could ditch the rabbit.

"Why don't you go round to Cupcake's?" He suggested, his voice surprising himself- it had a slight light tone to it (only very, very, slight, but enough). "She's playing with her toys round at her house." He informed, ruffling his hair a little. The brunette put up with it for a moment, before ducking out from under his hand. He looked confused over towards Bunny, then back at him.

"What about-?" He began, concerned. Jack smiled- it felt good to know someone was looking out for him- but right now he wanted some alone time. He just had to get away for a bit, and he didn't want to just take off with Jamie still here (that would only worry him even more).

"Oh, I can handle Thumper, don't you worry." He said, feigning confidence, and pretending he was alright. He knew Jamie wouldn't buy it, but he also knew he'd understand.

"I'll be back round, later, okay." He promised, waiting as he hoped he'd leave.

Jamie looked round once more at Bunny... then at him. Then, seeing the silent, pleading note in his eyes, nodded and turned back towards the house.

"Come on, Sophie." He said, prising her away from her furry cuddle post.

"Huh?" She muttered. "Bu-?" She tried to continue, but apparently was too confused to utter any other real protests before Jamie took her inside.

"See ya, Jack." He said, as he shut the door.

"Later Jamie." He replied... and the door shut.

His slight smile fell. He didn't have to pretend anymore. He was still shaken up. He needed a minute... or maybe an hour.

Bunny looked geniunely apologetic now- his tactless thinking had just brought back the nightmare he'd been trying to forget; and he knew it.

"Jack, mate." He attempted to apologise. "I'm-... I didn't mean to bring up the... you know." Wow- he couldn't even say sorry? Nice- really nice- but he didn't care. He wasn't bothered. He didn't want to hear it. "It was a mistake and-" Jack wasn't really listening. He was too lost in his own mind.

A distant laugh still whispered in the back of his mind "you never could beat me"... He could almost see the burning blood coloured eyes stabbing into him... He closed his eyes. It was over now. Just in his mind. Just like a bad dream. A bad dream. He repeated the comforting thoughts in his mind, as he turned and started walking off.

"-. Hey! I'm talkin' to you! Where do you think you're going?! Hey!" He picked up his pace, slightly, as Bunny started to follow. "And do not think you're getting out of messing up the Warren, just cos I said something stupid!" He yelled. He was really bringing that one up again? Who cares if he froze the stupid Warren? It thaws, doesn't it. He did not want to deal with this, right now. He just wanted to be alone.

'Wind...' He thought to himself. It knew exactly what he wanted. He barely had to lift up onto his toes before the wind embraced him, and took him away. He was leaving the yellings of an angry rabbit behind, but he didn't care what he was saying... But he'd rather that to the sinister laughter at the back of his mind...

"Frosty..."

"That is it, Frost! No running away this time- you are not getting away with freezing all my eggs!"

Hm? Oh. Bunny... What's he on about again? He wondered.

He was some place in Northern Canada- and had no idea how long it'd been since he saw the rabbit last. Long enough for the moon to have come up, he guessed, glancing at giant, luminescent rock. It was also long enough him to have moved on from whatever had happened back then- he couldn't even remember it. He really did not care anymore- that had happened ages ago.

What was he mad about again? He mentioned messing up his eggs (which sounded like him)... Ooooh. The ice rink thing. Seriously? Was he still moaning about that? Jeez, the ice had probably melted by now (well, a medal for determination, he guessed). But, really, he had to move on- this was ridiculous. He'd moved on. From the ice rink thing- and the incident that followed.

He'd grumbled and sulked in the snow for a bit, but now he was just casually freezing a small Canadian town- with a few of their water pipes, fountains and paths. Yep, he was back to his chirpy, irritating self. Surprising, maybe, after the horrific flashback, but he had been through worse- and he'd learnt how to cheer himself up quick, so he was fine now. He was made of strong stuff, mostly- the subject of darkness just got a little touchy sometimes. But- he was over was past now- the darkness was gone. He was Jack Frost: Guardian. He wasn't going to let the darkness haunt him. He'd let go of it... Although, Bunny could take a lesson from that.

It had to have been hours since he froze the Warren, and he was still in persuit of revenge. He turned to face him, bored- idly considering jumping into the wind again- as Bunny rambled on.

"You, are in serious-!"

And then it happened.

They barely even felt it, though there wasn't much to feel. Barely noticeable, but definitely present, and definitely bad. The sensation- if they could even call it that- didn't have any kind of physical feeling to it, it was just kind of... unsettling. The closest thing they could describe it as was dread. It was that feeling when you knew something had gone terribly wrong. And, somehow... it was almost like Jack was more perceptive to it.

He turned the instant he felt it- as if he knew what was going on. His eyes, acting on the feeling, went straight to the moon...

For a moment, it was as if the whole world stopped turning.

His breath hitching in his throat... No...

He stood there, watching the whole thing start to unfold. Horrorstruck eyes slowly growing wider and wider, as fear started to shake his soul.

Bunny followed his gaze... And they both saw it.

At first, the change was almost indistinguishable. They could barely tell it apart from the darkness of space around the glowing rock. But, then... it spread... Like a disease, slowly claiming its victim... This was... It was... so... so... He couldnt even complete the sentence. That did not belong on the moon- it should not have been even remotely associated with the moon...

Red.

A crimson stain was taking over the moon like rot. But it wasn't the colour that had him terrified... It was what the colour meant. The darkness... The darkness was spreading over the moon- taking it over! A deep, dark, bloody crimson was slowly replacing the soft, comforting white, until the darkness dominated it all. It was purely and completely red.

Red... Like the one that had made him-..! Like when-..! His breath suddenly restarted like he'd been kicked, but he still couldn't bring himself to move. He didn't even know Bunny had resuming talking beside him

"...trouble. We gotta get to the pole." He was saying, but he didn't hear any of it.

The moon was red. The moon was darkness- and if it turned dark, then how long before he-..! He quaked at the thought. Literally- he was shaking badly, he was so terrified by the idea. He tried to keep his breath as calm as possible, but he kept reaching the point of hyperventilating.

He didn't see Bunny take off to go to the North Pole, he was too busy trying to stop the tiny, pitiful noises he could hear coming from his throat. He was just so mindlessly afraid, eyes frozen on the sky. No... No! It was coming back. The nightmare was returning. It was coming for him- coming to get him- make him like before. No, please, he didn't want to go back- please don't. It was going to get him! It was going to get him! The hell! Red! Overland! No!

It was hard to say which was quicker: his breath, or his heartbeat- both were terrifyingly fast. He just sent one horrified plea to the wind. 'Help! Help me! Please just take me somewhere! Anywhere!' It tossed him up, fear urging him to speed the flight past the sound barrier, but the wind stayed rational and sped him swiftly, but safely, south. Sweeping him far away, to the isolated, lifeless, frozen mass of Antarctica.

The whole time he kept looking back like he was being pursued, but it wasn't a rabbit he was running away from this time. It's coming to find me- its going to get me. He was almost sobbing by this point. Please, not again- never again!

He kept his head down, eyes locked groundwards. He daren't even glance up at it. It was all his worst fears come true- looming in sky like a dark eye from which there was no escape. Corrupted and controlled by darkness.

A blood red moon.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 3

 **Authors note: hey guys- almost forgot to post this hehe (sorry) but yep this story is heating up now thanks for all your reviews- please don't stop I can't wait to see what you think of this one but regardless I hope you enjoy it and I will see you in two days with an update^^**

The mood in the Pole was tense, and worried. The Guardians- all but one- were waiting, anxiously, for their final member to arrive... and they all secretly feared that he wouldn't- or if he did it would be with a blood red scythe in hand, and murderous intent in his eyes.

Bunny was pacing slowly back and forth, scolding himself for leaving him. North and Sandy both stood, silent and anxious. Sandy idly toying with a golden sand timer- flipping it over, letting it run, then flipping it again, over and over. Tooth was on the verge of going out to look for him-. Then they heard the wind.

The wind.

They all breathed again, relief filling the room. Only their Jack used the wind. Which meant he was still himself, and not-...

Surely enough, they saw him drifting in. Windswept locks still snowflake white, and eyes still sparkling blue. He almost looked just the same as he ever did, but for the nervous, almost haunted, look on his face. He put a strong mask over the top of it, and to most people he'd appear as carefree as usual, but they all saw through it. They expected him to be nervous though, they all were- and he had reason more than the rest to be scared. He seemed to be on edge, though- tense- like he was constantly expecting something to jump out at him.

"Jack!" Tooth grinned, her relief palpable- although concern still shone behind her eyes.  
"You alright?" North asked softly, silently inviting him to open up and reminding him they were there if he wanted to talk. Jack nodded- proof he wasn't his normally loud, playful, irritating self.  
"Yeah, I just...needed a minute." He told them. He knew they'd understand, but enough worrying about him- this was not the time. They shouldn't be wasting time on pointless comforts. The moon had turned dark- they needed to find a way to reverse it.

North bowed his head in understanding- everything he'd been through, he thought he'd finally escaped, was threatening to come back- the least they could do was let him have a while to clear his head. Tooth flew closer to him and quietly took his hand. He flashed her a look that said 'thanks, but I'm okay. really' and, compared to earlier, he was.

His 'minute' had mostly consisted of him pacing the same spot, ranting hysterically to himself, hyperventilating and glancing every other second at the huge sheet of flat, shining ice he'd created, desperately checking his reflection for any signs of red. He'd gone on like that for a long time- pacing, glancing, panting, whispering- until, eventually, he didn't look where he was going and cracked his head on the mirror.

Yeah, it might seem mildly funny now, but it hurt. Luckily, though, the impact knocked some sense into him. Okay, you're still Jack Frost, right? If you were going to turn psycho you would've done it by now, so- stop whining, and get to the pole already! Are you a Guardian, or not?!

Basically, he'd told himself to get a grip... so here he was. At the pole.

They needed to get the moon- the real moon- back again. He was the least of their worries right now... or he should be. He got the feeling they were focussing on him more than they should. He didn't want that- he couldn't let them get distracted because of him- he was not worth it.  
"Okay, so, red moon- anything else?" He asked- more to get them back on track than anything, because he was really hoping they'd say no.  
"Well, for a start, everything the moon gave us has gone and bloody broke." Bunny grumbled. For a start?! Perfect. Just brilliant. Wait- everything... only then did he notice the globe behind them all was dim, and motionless (he'd been very distracted as he flew in). There were no lights, and it wasn't spinning. Hold on... A slow dread filled him as he glanced down at his staff...

How was his staff still working? The moon gave him his staff, right- and, for that matter, the moon brought them back to life shouldn't they be dead right now? No stupid, he thought. He was overreacting. They were on about machinery- tools- and besides, they had their believers (and the moon had only brought them back, he didn't keep them alive- they just were)... Although, that didn't explain his staff...

He didn't like it. It felt like he'd been singled out. Why would only his staff keep working after everything else stopped?... He knew why he'd get singled out... but he didn't want to think about what he'd been singled out for...

Then, he shook himself again. Stop being paranoid- listen to what he said- it was stuff connected to the moon that broke. The moon gave him the staff, yes, but this wasn't moon magic, it was ice. It was still working because it didn't have any current link to the moon. Stop freaking yourself out, he thought.

"And, worse, fear is spreading. When the moon turning red, without a reason, the children are started to get afraid. Nightmares and fearlings are becoming more active- and they are starting to attack small villages. And with the growing fear, things will only get worse." North informed, grimly. Jack's mouth went dry... Right. Of course it would be everything at stake. It was just what the needed. Clearly the corrupted moon wasn't a big enough challenge for them- they needed the nightmares and fearlings rising up as well! You know, for a moment there he was worried the stakes wouldn't be high enough. No pressure, then. They only had to somehow free a miniature planet sized piece of rock hundreds of miles away from an incredible power they had no idea how to stop.

"But, how has someone managed to-. I mean no way would Pitch be able to-..." He began, voicing his growing disbelief. How could anyone enslave the moon?... Wow, when you say it like that it seems even more impossible.  
"Naw, mate, this is beyond any spirit's doing..." He murmured, thinking aloud. He looked like he'd figured out something but wasn't happy about it- he shared a look with North who seemed to have come to the same, grim conclusion. Jack still had no idea what they were getting at. Something other than a spirit? Like what?

Tooth gasped and put her hands to her mouth.  
"You're not saying the Shadows..?" Tooth said, as though she hardly dared voice the thought.  
"I think it is the only explanation." North said, gravely.  
"Shadows?" Jack repeated, confused- they said it like a person.  
"Mm. Capital "s". The main man behind Pitch and the darkness. The man in the moon to dark spirits." He explained, forgetting he was talking to someone who'd been one. Jack was now even more confused.

There was no such thing.

The darkness didn't have a leader. It was all one vast, interconnected, shared conscience. The nightmares, fearlings, Pitch- they all branched out from the same essential darkness. All different and independent- but always joined to the main consciousness. He should know- he'd been half a part of it once. The connection had sometimes grown thin, but the binding to the shadows had always been there- for Overland. So where had this 'leader of the shadows' myth come from?

He was about to point that out, but North continued.  
"And considering its a blood moon." North thought, leaving Jack frowning in annoyance- the way he's just going on about things he knows nothing about and expecting him to get it was incredibly irritating. He looked at Tooth for help.  
"Natural blood moons happen when the Shadows happen visit the man in the moon." She began. He knew about blood moons all too well- it had been under a blood moon he'd become a monster- but this was news to him. He guessed that explained where the whole 'Shadows' thing came from. If the main force of darkness chose to gather together and take physical form (for, say, a trip to the moon) it could be mistaken that for some big, bad 'ultimate shadow master' when it was just the darkness itself. But, he was confused.  
"Why would the darkness visit the moon?" He wondered, aloud. And if it did, why I'd this the first time it's taken the moon over? It would've done this many millennia ago.

Tooth seemed unsure herself, and was glancing at the others to see if they knew. Bunny took up the explanation  
"It's a law they have to follow- him and Manny. It helps keep balance in the universe." He told them all. Since when did he know that? Oh yeah, he forgot he's like a special, ancient Pooka thing. But then he ruined his knowledgeable image by mentioning the 'dark leader'- was he seriously the only one who knew about that? Then again, he was the only person who'd experienced the darkness- of course he understood it better than they did.

Sandy nodded- he seemed to be the only other one who already knew all this law mumbo jumbo- then he frowned, miming some kind of pole breaking in half.  
"Yeah." Bunny confirmed. " It's obviously broken that law. They aren't allowed do stuff like this. The man in the moon and the Shadows can't move directly against each other. That's why they spirits like us to work on their behalf. But something as huge as corrupting the moon..." Bunny trailed off. "It has to be the Shadows." He finished. So apparently the darkness had finally got the guts to break the rules then.

"So it's broken one of these super important laws that should never be broken." Jack noticed. Something in their faces told him this had never happened before. They didn't know what happened when one of those unbreakable laws were broken. They were heading through dangerous untrod ground now. This was big. And very, very, bad.

Sandy broke the nervous silence, as they all wondered what would happen. He suddenly brightened, showing a circular desk with a bunch of chairs around it. An 'up' arrow hovered above it, and next to it was next to it was a judge's hammer hitting a flat block.

Jack stared- what was that meant to represent? North stroked his beard.  
"It is true that since one of their laws have been broken, the higher powers may choose to step in and do somehow." Higher powers? So that (or they) were what set the laws? He guessed so. So, then, if their law was broken, maybe they'd fix it? With a name like 'higher powers' it sounds like they should be powerful enough to. He started to get hopeful, but somehow he doubted it would be that easy.

"But if they are going to do something... Why have they not already?" North pointed out...

Silence followed... Maybe they wouldn't do anything.

It looked like they were on their own.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark and light: Blood Moon - Chapter 4

 **Authors note: back with the next chapter^^ things really get going next chapter! Until them there's this- high tensions and dramaticness^^ hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review- I love hearing what you think^^ see you in two days!**

A dark silence settled on them. They were alone. They had only the five of them to free the moon. The higher powers watched over the laws, but one had never been broken before. With a bit of hope and luck, they'd step in to reverse what the darkness had done... but what if they didn't? What then? They couldn't just wait for a help that might not be coming.

Every moment wasted was a moment in which the darkness grew stronger, and more and more nightmares and fearlings awakened. They had to stop this- and they couldn't rely on the higher powers. They had to try and sort this themselves. Five, lone spirits trying to take on the very moon they knew far overshadowed them in terms of power... but they had to. The children's safety and happiness was at risk- it was their duty as Guardians to act.

"We can't rely on the higher powers, then. If they don't help and we do nothing, I don't wanna know what'll happen. So well just have to go up there and try and fix the moon ourselves." Jack told them. Normally he wasn't someone to talk like that- being all serious and making decisions- but he'd spent a long time making decisions that went disastrous if chosen wrong, and he knew this was their best, though hardest, option. He didn't like this- this whole situation was making him seem more like the numb hybrid than Jack Frost. The sooner it was over the better.

The others seemed to agree with his proposed plan.  
"But what if the Shadows are still there?" Tooth said. No such thing, he corrected internally. "We wouldn't be able to do anything against him." She pointed out. Well, she was both right and wrong. There wasn't a mastermind behind the shadows, but if the vast, concentrated collection of darkness that created the myth was there, no way could they fight that. That was madness- not to mention suicide.

He thought about telling them the actual nature of darkness, but that would just waste more time and it wouldn't help their current situation.  
"Doubt it." Bunny muttered. "Chances are he'd be running as fast as he can- and besides, attacking us breaks another law. That's the last thing he'd do right now." A part of Jack wondered just how many laws did these big powerful forces have to live by? It sounds like they can barely lift a hand without it breaking some rule or the other- it was crazy! He would definately not be able to cope with that. And if the darkness (that hated to be restricted by anything) had been having to conform to it for centuries... he could understand it having enough. From one rule breaker to another... he could kind of relate- but that was as far as the similarities between him and the darkness went. He was nothing like them! He had nothing to do with them! He shook himself out of that trail of thought.

"Okay, so we somehow get to the moon and somehow fix it. That should be enough to get the nightmares back in check." He summarised. Basic, dark creatures like the nightmares feared the moon- so if the moon went back to normal they'd go back into hiding. He hated that he knew all this, but it was helpful at least. No one objected, and trusted his word on the nightmares, but no one looked very optimistic about the plan. There were too many 'somehow's. They had no idea what to do. North was the only one who was grinning like a small child about to show off his latest toy.  
"I have just the thing to get us there." He announced.

Jack couldn't help but get a little curious and excited (that was more like the real him). What kind of transport did he have to get them all the way to the moon? Obviously, anything moon powered wasn't working anymore so they couldn't just-... His expectations dropped, as moment he saw North reach into his pocket and pull out a snow globe. Was he kidding?! He was expecting some fancy, futuristic, space travel machine- and instead he goes and pulls out a snowglobe?!

North was still grinning proudly as he polished it on his jacket.  
"My own invention, so it should still work." He informed, swirling the contents. Well, he supposed, if it got them there, then it didn't really matter that it wasn't new, exciting or awesome... Still would've preferred a spaceship though. North was about the whisper their destination into it, when he froze... turning to look back at the youngest amongst them... The other Guardians followed his gaze. Jack bowed his head- he knew what was coming (that didn't mean he had to agree with, or like, it).

"Jack..." Tooth started, reluctantly. "You don't have to come with us." She told him. She was trying to say it carefully, but he glared at her anyway. He tried not to get angry, but all he could think was: not go with them?! He was a Guardian, wasn't he?! It was his duty to go- and he was going, no matter what they said.  
"Tooth's right, mate. Bunny agreed, softly. "It's safer for you to stay here." He switched his glare onto him. Safer?! Did they take him for a coward?! Did they think he couldn't handle himself in a fight?! Or did they think he'd turn on them- or run off?! No! He wouldn't do that! He'd fight! As a Guardian, he was supposed to protect the children. He had to go up with them- to protect the children, and to protect them.

He had to help. This was his chance... He needed this. He could help- so he will. If it did cost him his life, so what? His life meant nothing anyway- he was more than willing to do that. For the children. For Jamie and the others. For them. He was fighting for them all- and they couldn't stop him! He was not weak! He was not a coward! And he was definately NOT A TRAITOR!

"I'm going with you, whether you like it or not." He growled, cold fury behind his eyes. He was furious they'd even suggest this! Him staying?! They couldn't do this every time: 'oh, look, we're fighting darkness again, time for Jack to go hide again like a good, little boy.' No! Did they think he was so weak- and so useless- he wouldn't be any use in a fight?! He'd been chosen to become a Guardian- just the same as they had. He had every right to go with them! Bunny sighed, a sudden look of regret on his face. What? What was with the regret?  
"Sandy." He muttered. His ice blue eyes widened in horror at the betrayal. He was going to get Sandy to knock him out, then they were going to abandon him. How could he?! NO!

He turned, terrified, to Sandy- bracing himself for the golden ball of sand... but it didn't come. In fact, there wasn't even a ball of sand at all. Sandy was just standing there, arms crossed, glaring at Bunny like he had. He almost wanted to gasp in relief- Sandy was on his side! He supported him!

"Bunny." North said, a subtle warning in his tone. "If he wants to come, we can not stop him." He said, firmly. Bunny looked at the other Guardians in disbelief. Tooth looked unsure now- though still concerned.  
"You can't just let him-! I mean, what if he-." He was cut off as a sharp, crystalline point of ice jabbed towards his throat, pausing just before his fur.  
"'What if I', what?" He asked, deadly calm but full of fury. "What if I turn dark and turn on you all again?" He finished, threateningly. Bunny gulped. Yeah. He thought so.

"That's what you're all thinking, isn't it. I'm going to go up there, and turn dark again!" He said, angrily, just escaping a shout. Tooth attempted to calm him down.  
"We just don't want you to get-"  
"-Hurt?!" He finished. The temperature dropped like a stone. "And d'you think I want to see you get hurt?" He demanded. She went silent. "Well let me get this straight. I am not that stupid, savage Jack Overland. I am a Guardian- and it is my duty to protect the children- so you are not stopping me!" His speech shook the room, leaving it stunned silent. He stood there, tense- determined not to back down for anything. Fists clenched. His staff glowing bright blue under his tight grip.

Eventually, Bunny's ears fell back, ashamed.  
"You're right, mate." He told him. "I'm sorry." Jack calmed down. His breathing he didn't realise had gone tight also relaxed, as his temper abandoned him. The room temperature rose again. He just couldn't stay angry anymore. He'd taken that a little too far, hadn't he. He sighed, softly. He'd had a really hard day- his emotions were all over the place. He just wanted this to be over.  
"Let's go, then." He muttered, looking up at Bunny and Tooth and sending each a silent apology. They nodded back, both apologising and forgiving at the same time. He smiled, feeling the tension vanish. He was glad they'd made up- he said some stupid things and got overly worked up, but he didn't like being mad at them. Besides... they were going to really need each other by the time they stepped through that portal.

North whispered into the snowglobe, before throwing it ahead of them. It bounced once and vanished in a swirl of colour. The older Guardian slipped a glance at Jack. He could tell the winter spirit wasn't as strong or fearless as he was making out- the fact that he didn't make a joke of out of Bunny caring about him was enough to tell him what he was really feeling. He was anxious- and that was putting it mildly. He was probably more terrified than all of them combined, but he still wanted to go through with this. North could only respect his choice, and pray they wouldn't regret it.

Tooth looked pointedly at North- a request passing between them. "I think it's time to get them out again, North." She told him. He nodded, solemnly, and walked over to four point star engraved on the floor by the globe control board- the same one that had heralded Jack as a new Guardian. He slid the point of one of his sabres down the line which separated Tooth's triangular piece from the centre, and the point vanished into the floor. He lifted it out again, as the triangular piece slid sideways to reveal a spacious cavern beneath it... and a podium rose. Prominently displayed upon it were two, long, graceful curved blades with silver, shining hand guards- each one just only just shorter than Jack, and honed to razor perfection. Tooth stepped (or rather flew) up to them, and slid her hand round one of the grips. It fit like the handle had been shaped for her hands.

Toothiana had given up the blades after the last battle on the moon, and had foregone any weapon ever since. She'd disliked the savage, brutal nature of weaponry ever since that battle, and had hoped to never use them again. But hard times call for hard measures. She seized the second blade after the first, and held it up, analysing the blade as it shone like polished silver in the light- testing its balance- before she whipped it flawlessly through a tight figure of eight. She critically stared at the blade once again, and nodded. They would do well. She switching her grip so that the tips hung down towards the group and lowered them. She was ready.

Any other time, Jack would've been really impressed. This was the Tooth Fairy's recall to arms. The fierce female warrior, reclaiming her place within battle. With the blades in hand, she was a vision of deadly beauty. Intimidating, yet awe inspiring. The sight raised Jack's spirits for a moment, as he gazed in awe at the battle ready huntress... but the moment didn't last long, before he was forced to think about what lay ahead. The moon. The darkness. He turned and looked at the portal ahead of him, as the other Guardians made their final preparations.

North, Tooth and Bunny were giving Phil, Baby Tooth and others of their most trusted followers orders to rally all their fellow fairies, egg warriors and yetis and spread out across the world to stop any nightmare attacks that would surely spring up while they were gone. They had the whole globe to cover, so they couldn't spare any soldiers to go to the moon with them- not enough to be any use. If they had could spare an army's worth of warriors, they'd take them along- but a few individuals? They'd die in an instant. They were better off down here protecting the children. But, still, that meant the Guardians would be all alone. But they had to do this. They had to go up there; they had to fight; and they had to win.

Jack stared into the swirling vortex, and quietly took a deep breath. This was it. His first fight with the darkness ever since he escaped the shadows that had made his life a living hell. He could do this. He gripped his staff tight. For the children, he reminded himself.

A slight draught stirred the air around his staff- and only he could identify the emotions it spoke of: slight nervous confusion. The wind wasn't quite sure what to do. He slid him thumb along the grain of the staff, as he asked it a simple question... would it come with him? Of course, he'd more than understand if it didn't want to- it was dangerous, and very far from home. But, he felt his staff resonate with the answer- a slight glow lighting it more than usual. He smiled, warmly. The wind had always been there for him. Even through darkness- though it had refused the red demon spirit's command- it had always waited patiently for him to return. He sent it his gratitude, and then looked back up at the portal. The Guardians behind him had stopped moving. They were ready.

It was time...

He stepped forwards into the whirlwind of colour.

It was at time- at long last- for him to fight... as a Guardian.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark and light: Blood Moon - Chapter 5

 **Authors note: hey guys^^ super sleepy right now so I probably won't put much here- same as always, I hope you enjoy it please review it means a really really really huge amount to me (is that good English? I dunno, too tired to think straight or even speak my own language) and I'll see you in two days- brace yourself for epic fighting! See you then! Zzzzzz**

The landed on the moon. It was big. It was red. It was full of rocks. There were thousands of stars shining above them, and the sky was jet black. None of them cared about the view.

It was eerily silent. The blood red rock under their feet gave the place a menacing, evil aura- paranoia made them sure it was alive. The ridges, chasms and craters watching them... breathing... whispering... slowly reaching out to them. But, how much of that really was paranoia?... And how much was real?

Jack took a deep, steadying breath. He was normally okay with the colour red, but this... it was exactly the kind of red 'his' eyes had been. It was the dark, savage red of blood, and rage, and chaos. He tightened his grip on his staff to keep him from trembling.  
"So, what do we do now?" He asked, quietly- silently relieved that his voice didn't betray him, by shaking or cracking. The other Guardians snapped out of their reverie- though they kept searching the menacing, dark crimson landscape for danger, but it seemed to radiate that all by itself.

North, as the unofficial leader, thought hard. Where Jack knew the shadows, he knew magic.  
"Whatever the Shadows did to Manny, it must have been something big. Magic- dark magic- on a scale like that, always leaves some kind of traces... The energy at work here must have been concentrated into some kind of a core, to keep the moon under the control of darkness, and I imagine it has to be somewhere nearby." He explained. Jack tried to unravel what he said- and he didn't quite understand it, but one thing was clear- there was some kind of dark core somewhere, and that was the cause of the moon's corruption.

"So, we find the core, and destroy it." Bunny summarised. Sandy put up a question mark- wait, what was-? Jack blinked... had he just seen that?  
"'How?' is good question." North muttered, stroking his beard, deep in thought. His expression matched that of Bunny's.  
"Did you guys see that?" Tooth said, eyes narrowed towards Sandy, as she brought them out of their deep thoughts before they could even sink into them.  
"Yeah. I did." Jack confirmed. He'd seen it. The question mark Sandy put up- just for a second, a tiny part of it (barely more than a few grains) had turned black.  
"Do it again." Tooth requested. The other Guardians, bar Jack, just looked baffled. Sandy put up another question mark to ask what they meant. "Yes- that's it- hold that right there, Sandy." She said, holding out a halting hand in front of her. Sandy froze in place. North and Bunny frowned, squinting at the sand to see what the fuss was all about.

"Black." Bunny noticed. "This place must be radiating with dark energy." He said, nervously.  
"You don't think it could-..." Tooth trailed off, looking slightly afraid.  
"No." North muttered. "It looks too weak to spread to more than a few grains of sand- even given time." He was right- only that tiny patch at the corner was black, the rest was fine. "Like Bunny said: background radiation. It shouldn't hurt us, unless..." He stopped, unable to stop his eyes flitting worriedly to the once dark spirit. What if the winter spirit was more susceptible to this dark energy than the rest of them?

"I saw that, North." He told him. He knew what he was thinking, but he wasn't afraid of getting taken over. "Im fine. I lost all connection with the darkness when I got my life back." He promised, referring to the collosal interior fight between light and dark in which he'd finally thrown the darkness out of his head. He said it was the moment his life really began (and what he'd had beforehand was more of an undead hell). "Besides," He pointed out. "I know what the darkness feels like- and I can't feel any of it." He informed. Tooth relaxed. Just the notion of bringing him here only for him to suffer was enough to terrify her. North nodded, also relieved.

"So, just enough to taint the sand, and make it nightmarish." North muttered. Sandy's brows furrowed with concentration, as he glared up at the tiny dot of black. Then, he grinned as the natural gold colour reclaimed it.  
"No, Sandy." North muttered, thoughtfully. The smaller spirit looked at him in confusion. "Spread it out." He suggested. Sandy still frowned, but one of them caught on to his line of thought.  
"Traces." Bunny remembered, and North nodded. "The closer we get to the core- the more sand will turn black." He began.  
"So, if we spread it out, across the air..." Tooth continued.  
"Well can see which part is darker, follow it to the core and destroy it." Jack finished.  
"That's brilliant!" Tooth grinned, enthusiastically.  
"Well then, Sandy." North invited, gesturing him go ahead. Sandy smiled, and happily obliged- gathering the sand together in his hands, before throwing it out like a glittering, gold, misty piece of fabric, floating in an almost transparent layer across the air.

They observed the sand for a few moments, searching for the way forwards.  
"That way looks darker." Jack pointed out, indicating the side that seemed to have slightly more black dots threading though the gold than the others. No one said anything. There was no doubt- that side was definitely darker-... but that only meant danger and darkness was ahead. So, with dread and nervous anticipation of what lay before them: they hardened their expressions, gripped their weapons... and started forwards.

It was a long walk (the moon was a very big place afterall), but they didn't relax their weapons, or let their guard down, for a moment. All of them keeping an eye out for any sudden attacks... But there was an unsettling lack of anything to challenge them. Just an empty, desolate, blood coloured landscape. Where were the guards? Creatures of darkness? Corrupted moon agents? Surely their presence had been noticed by now... But, still nothing arose to deny them passage. Nothing. Not a whisper of a noise- a hint of a scent- or a glimpse of movement. But they were definitely getting closer to whatever dark power was enslaving the moon.

They were still rattled to think such a huge power could exist- or, rather, they were shaken to think the darkness would make such a move-... and the knowledge that they were supposed to fight?... It they felt like five insects about to take on massive, powerful beast. But, they knew their duty. Even if it meant fighting to the end of their days, they had to do this- or at least die trying... No. Death wasn't an option. They had to stop the moon, at all costs, but they couldn't die- not unless the savage force that was enslaving their resurrector was dead too.

It would be a hard fight. Not only was the darkness as strong as the moon- it had made it more powerful. They should all be moonwalking by now, but it seemed the core was giving the moon so much energy, it's gravitational pull had grown heavier... and that too made them nervous. Everything about the place screamed power. Pure. Untamed. Dark. Power.

The pieces of black dotting the gold sand, seemed to grow by a single grain every step. By now, it was roughly evenly split. Still nothing. They didn't like it... It was too silent. Nothing changed- except the subtle changes that told them they were slowly drawing closer- and closer- to the dark core.

The red of the rocks seemed to deepen and darken- even radiating a slight, menacing glow, like they were burning in a furnace. The burning glow emanating from them, highlighting the tiny cracks and crevices, and casting miniture shadows over the rough ground. But that wasn't all. There was also there was a buzz permeating both the air and the ground. A subtle, electric hum- or vibration- coming from everywhere at once. The very ground beneath their feet buzzed with malevolent energy. It seemed to be coming more and more alive as they got closer to it's source of power.

They all grew more nervous as the journey progressed. They'd come a long way- but the whole time, Jack felt their eyes on him. He couldn't help but notice the occasional looks everyone kept giving him. Barely a flick of an eye sometimes- other times it was a long, worried look. He wished they'd stop. He'd already told them- he wasn't weak. He could fight the darkness just as well as they could- maybe even better, considering he'd been doing it every waking second for three hundred years of his life. If anyone knew the strength and the power of darkness, it was him... and he also knew how to fight it. But, no- contrary to what they thought- the growing frequency of black (and thus dark radiation) wasn't affecting him in the slightest.

He told them: the darkness was gone. It couldn't touch him anymore. He was going to be fine. Yes, he'd been worried at first that maybe, without the moon, the shadows might try to reclaim him, but if they were going to do that, they would've done so already. So, no, he wasn't in danger from the shadows- or, at least, no more than they were. He was a Guardian now. He was not going to back down. They protected the children, no matter what. A couple of bad memories at the sight of the dark crimson wasn't going to hold him back. He wasn't red anymore. Jack Overland was gone. He was Jack Frost: good spirit and Guardian- fighting to make sure this battle was won.

Eventually, there was barely a speck of gold in the mist of black, and nightmare grains surrounding them as they followed the trail up a ridge... and then they stopped. There it was... The core.

A concentrated sphere of pure, dark energy, casting out wild, red light that crackled and scattered viscously about it like lightning. It felt like the very essence of darkness had been captured and condensed into that hovering, crackling mass of evil, red energy. Madness. Destruction. Violence. Savagery. Bloodlust. Insanity. It was the very embodiment of all those words combined. So strong, they could feel it trying to attack their sanity right where they stood.

This was what had enslaved the moon. Raw power. The purest, most dangerous form of darkness that existed... and it didn't escape them that it was the same power as Overland's. In fact, the mad, bloodthirsty spheres that had burned in the insane spirit's eyes were identical to the chaotic, sparking core before them.

Yes, Jack thought, it had been this exact darkness that had enslaved him once. The purest and most dangerous kind... That was how insanely powerful a beast he'd been back then. He knew how strong this darkness was. It was ridiculously strong- it fought the regular, black shadows like child's play-... and there was so much of it. The Guardians had never been so dwarfed, and outclassed. The man in the moon himself, who had brought them back from the dead, had been defeated by this raw power.

Jack felt the Guardian's eyes all rest on him. They all knew-how could they not... They recognised the power that had almost defeated them once... and they were worried it would try to reclaim him again. But, for Jack, this was a time to finally put the shadows of his old life to rest. To make amends for all the things he had done as Overland, and prove once and for all it held no sway over him- he had escaped it, forever. He hardened his determination, strengthening and sharpening every fibre in his being... and then glared down at the dark core- eyes shining a defiant blue at the red that had once overcome them. The Guardians were waiting.  
"Lets do this." He muttered, strong and determined, as he stepped over the ridge to approach the dark core.

The other Guardians joined him, surrounding it in a rough semicircle. They stood barely two steps away from the core... If they stretched out... their weapons could reach it. The mad, scattering light distorted their steady, determined faces with the mad, crimson glow of chaos. The colour and light so intense, they had to squint to look at it. The sheer amount of energy getting thrown out from the power source buffeted them back- like a gale force wind, but composed of pure energy. As it hit, they could feel the insanity of the chaos vibrating through their beings. But, the core was right before them... They could act. But, the Guardians just stood there.  
"What are we waiting for?!" Jack yelled across to them. The static buzzing, crossed with electric crackling, sound waves it was throwing off made it almost impossible to hear anything else.

They looked at him as he spoke, and sudden fear gripped them as the light cast its sinister illusion over him- distorting the boy that they knew. Under the maddening glow of core, the light had stained his hair savage crimson. He appeared to be the demon of Overland again. The Guardians worst nightmare- because his return would mean not just their defeat, but attacking the boy they so loved as well. They tried to hold their calm. It was just an illusion- a trick of the light- he was still their Guardian companion. Even so, the sight of the demon sparked unwelcome memories inside of them. But, they forced them back- they couldn't afford to be distracted now.

"This is just too easy, mate!" Bunny shouted back, voicing the words they were all thinking.  
"...What other choice do we have?" Tooth yelled back, voicing the retort they replied with, but still... this whole thing didn't feel right. It was all so wrong. They all considered what to do, and there was silence, but for the noise of the raging core, and the buffeting of various things blown back by the sheer energy tearing from the orb. Bunny's ears and fur; North's coat and beard; Sandy's hair; every one of Tooth's feathers; and Jack's hoodie, and disturbingly red hair.

"Alright, on the count of three!" North shouted,raising his sabres, and indicating for them to also prepare their weapons- apparently deciding standing around doing nothing wasn't going to solve anything, they had to take action. This was it.  
"One!.. Two!.." He yelled. Jack held his staff firmly, aiming at the heart of darkness corrupting the moon, as he prepared a blast of cold, hard glacial power. Bunny, Tooth and Sandy raised their weapons with North.

"Three!"  
Dual sabres, twin blades, a pair of whips and two boomerangs slammed with immense force into the core, as a bolt of ice with all the strength and power of winter tore towards it.

That was when everything went wrong.

An immense shockwave threw them all back so that they slammed into the ground. Then, as they struggled to get back up, and work out what had just happened-

\- the moon exploded.

Or so it seemed at first. It was as though the entire surface of the moon itself was erupting. A shrill, piercing, scream like noise, amplified by a thousand needled into their heads.

These were the guards. The Guardians were outnumbered at least a thousand to one.

It was a trap.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark and light: Blood Moon - Chapter 6

 **Authors note: omigosh! So sorry! I can't believe I almost forgot to post this! It's so late its ridiculous but at least I'm posting it now hehe (yawn) sorry about that. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter^^ please leave a review you know I always love them^^ okay night night- see you in two days^^**

He didn't even attempt to guess a figure- all he knew was the sky was flooded with them. Emerging from every minuscule crack, crater and hole- the effect was that the entirety of the moon's surface was an erupting geyser. What were these things?

They looked like- well, they kind of were- light. Literally- numberless, streaming balls of light, with a comet tail trailing it like a serpent. They were (like everything on the moon right now) a dark, malevolent red. Like miniature versions of the core- but many, many, times less powerful. In fact, no- they were more like the bolts of chaos he used to be able to throw out of his...weapon, at a single whim. But, what were they? And how many were there?! He could barely pick out a single patch of black, the sky was so thick with them!

North cursed.  
"Moonbeams!" He yelled, eyes wide as he saw (what Jack assumed had once been) their allies, corrupted and turning on them. From that point on, things went crazy.

The huge mass of beams dived at them, but Sandy was quick to created a large assortment of various sand animals no use to spread the force of the beam's attacks. It worked- mostly. Many were momentarily distracted with taking down the sand creatures, giving them a chance to recover their senses.

North fearlessly ran straight towards the wildly flying beams of light, and they were onto him in seconds, approaching him from any, and all, angles- and if North were any less skilled a swordsman, he would've been overrun instantaneously. But even he struggled to hold his own again so many opponents. Tooth flew up into the mass of enemies- the long, curved blades of her swords pointed into an arrow above her head as she shot through the air like an arrow, obliterating everything in her wake. Sandy vanished amongst his sand animals, whips flying wildly.

That left Bunny and Jack, who remained where they were. Bunny, it seemed, was judging his moment to enter the battlefield, throwing a few well placed exploding eggs into the mix. He cursed under his breath.  
"No effect, whatsoever!" He growled. Jack turned and managed to catch a glimpse of the dark core- not even scratched! All the effort they put behind that attack and they had nothing to show for it! He couldn't look at it for long though, as the moonbeams required near constant attention. He dodged to one side to avoid one, as Bunny tossing a pink egg into a large group of the moonbeams- but it was hard to tell in the plume of coloured smoke that followed whether it made any impact or not.

Jack would've been the first in there after North, but for one thing. He didn't have the faintest clue what these things were- or how best to destroy them- he didn't know anything! So he hung around Bunny to get some answers.  
"So, what exactly are these things?!" He shouted across to Bunny, as he rolled to avoid another of the masses of red streaks.  
"Moonbeams!" He yelled back. "Not too hard to defeat on their own, but there's a lot!" He replied. Jack hit the ground extending a shield of ice from a nearby ridge for cover.  
"How many's a lot?!" He shouted, transforming the ice above him into a spike, which shot towards the attacking beam. It swiftly avoided the attack. He glared up at it- damn it! These things might not exactly move at the speed of light, but they move quick! And they changed direction faster than he could blink.

"Couple 'a million." He heard Bunny mumble.

"What?!" He screamed, flinching as he saw an explosion go off right next to him. He threw an arm up against the glare, and by the time he lowered it again, Bunny was gone. Great- he left without him. He looked at the thousands of corrupted moon agents swarming above him. Couple of a million huh? He thought, picking out Tooth and a dozen golden animals above him. He better get started then.

He gripped his staff, and shot up. No way were they having all the fun without him!

He slammed into the nearest moonbeam, hitting it hard with his staff. It got knocked back by the blow, but within a second it had recovered, and dashed at him- and by then some of its friends had realised they had a fresh target amongst them. Whilst he was distracted with the first, he narrowly missed a second beam diving for his head- but he didn't spot the third one approaching upwards. He cried out in pain as burning pain scorched his calf, but he swept it away- three moonbeams were still attacking him, he had to think quickly. He swung his staff in an arc over his head- this time infusing the ancient wood with ice. It worked. His staff cut through one of the red lights immediately- dispelling it into thin air, so that not even a slight glow was left behind. He took down two of the things with that attack, but one of them managed to dodge it. His staff was too low to block it, as it charged for his chest.

The fight for him could've ended there and then, but, ever since he became a Guardian, he'd been learning how to fight better. He had more than a few tricks up his sleeve. A thick, triangular spike of ice thrust from his staff, and pierced through the moonbeam. It vanished.

He almost let out a breath of relief as the rapidly formed ice returned to his staff, but for the next moonbeam attack. He avoided it, but it passed painfully close to the burn on the back of his leg. He needed to do something about that- fast.

He focussed briefly on the pain in his calf- dodging another wildly charging moonbeam on instinct. Relief touched him, as a cool film of ice spread across the raw wound. Thank goodness it was burns, he thought. He could deal with them. They hurt like crazy (especially for him- they were excruciating), but he could freeze them over the moment he could spare the mind power. It wasn't like a fire burn- they weren't made of fire- and it wasn't like an electric burn either. It was like a rapid, concentrated sunburn, that split the skin the moment the moonbeam touched him. They weren't necessarily more vulnerable to his ice, but it seemed to be effective nonetheless, he thought as he beat his way through comet after miniture comet.

But, something wasn't right about these moonbeams and the way they were attacking. There were thousands of the things everywhere- they filled the airspace, and yet they only attacked one by one. Weaker beings like these were far stronger attacking, and charging, as one- it was a method the nightmares favoured. He was grateful they weren't swarming like that, or else theyd be overrun in an instant, but why weren't they?

There was no method or coordination to their attacks- and they seemed so confused. They flew round each other like a panicked crowd- wildly zigzagging about until they spotted a Guardian; then, they attacked... Because, there wasn't anything connecting them, he realised. The darkness was linked together like a single entity- but, though the moonbeams were corrupted and overcome with the dark power, they weren't darkness enough to be a part of the main consciousness of shadow. They were lost- not quite belonging to the dark enough to form coordinated or remotely effective attacks, but rather following crazed instincts to attack the Guardians. Not that it mattered- their numbers alone were threat enough.

He had to up his game. What should he do next? He had a lot of things he could do with ice- but would any of it be enough? Maybe if he threw everything he had into a single, huge ice attack... He considered it... But, no, that wouldn't be a good move. As he thought, he swung his staff back forth like a blunt spear- blue/white crystals flying as the ice magic struck each moonbeam: his presence was becoming known. A giant ice attack wouldn't be enough- wherever he aimed there would be more in other directions- and he wasn't sure it would take out a decent number to be worth it. Plus, whenever he'd tried something like this before, the effort left him unconscious- or else incredibly weak- and with the attention the attack would draw in, they moonbeams would be onto him in seconds.

He'd be happy to do it, though, if it would help rid the Guardians of these demon lights- but there was one last thing that stopped him. If he did strike out with such a massive attack, there was a large chance he would hit one of his friends. They could be anywhere in the swarm of moonbeams surrounding him. He couldn't risk that. No, he decided (diving over the top of a charging red comet and smashing it with his staff as he did so). A huge attack was out of the question... But he had plenty of tricks he'd taught himself over the three years he'd been a Guardian.

He could do a lot more than just make hasty blades of ice stick out from his staff- and now that his wound was covered, he could go back onto the offence. He wasn't an expert at fighting, or a seasoned warrior, but he was determined- and a sneaky, annoying trickster.

He'd been experimenting with all kinds of neat, little ice tricks.

Time to put it into practise.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 7

 **Authors note: hey guys super super tired went to Harry potter studios today which was awesome but after eight hours travelling Im pooped... And of course I've got college tommorow... Fun. Anyways getting sfrtracked here's the next chapter^^ hope you all enjoy it- next chapter in two days^^ ooh and please leave a review they mean loaaaaads!**

The moonbeams swarmed him, as numberless and chaotic as ever. Time for him to really get the fight going. He concentrated, and his staff glowed a brilliant sky blue- ice forming round it like a glass case. And for his first trick...

He jabbed it forwards, and a long, thin, frozen needle shot out from the end, piercing a dozen red beams, but he wasn't done yet. He twisted it, and the ones that had escaped the first found themselves caught on more spikes, that shot out from the original like cactus spines. Then the whole thing collapsed and condensed- layering together to make a spiked ring, which he threw (not too hard, lest he hit one of the Guardians) into the midst of the moonbeams.

Next plan, he thought, turning to dodge a beam- but not far enough. It skimmed his forearm as it passed by, and he winced- the plan will have to wait. He swiftly focussed on creating a quick, frozen cover for the wound. Okay- done- resume the plan.

From the top of his staff grew a massive, thick, razor sharp blade. Cold, hard and deadly- shaped like a curved, crescent moon. The blade was huge, and cleaved through dozens of the moonbeams at once- and it's greater reach gave him more breathing room. But, it also made him a lot easier to spot, and drew him a lot of unwanted attention. They seemed to be coming from everywhere at once! No matter how quickly he turned- where he attacked- there was always some wherever he wasn't protecting. He didn't even have time enough cool a burn, before a new one was seared into his flesh. Then sudden inspiration hit him, as he formed the (sixth? eighth?) of his ice bandages. Why wait until he got hit to protect himself with ice?

He focussed, making the thin film of ice he was currently working on grow into a thick, strong plate that covered his top thigh. He formed more like it on the back of his thigh, and both the front and back of his calf, like bracers. Then he did the same on his other leg, before putting similar plates on his arms. He made the ones on his upper and lower back, chest and stomach thicker than the others to protect his body better. He kept his head free though (it would only restrict his vision- and he needed to see as clearly as possible).

Hopefully, this should stop him getting hurt so much, but the ice armour would only work on those places- the uncovered parts, and gaps between them, were vulnerable. He had to sacrifice protection for movement. But, at least he was somewhat protected now- and besides, the smaller armour ensured he stayed quick and nimble in the air; if it were any heavier he'd struggle to evade the moonbeams attacks.

Many of them tried to take advantage of his pause- and one succeded. He hissed, as a beam skimmed his shoulder- just missing the protective plate that would've saved him from it. Well, that was just proof that he wasn't invulnerable- even with the extra protection. It didn't mean he was safe. None of them were.

He kept thinking about the oher Guardians- he was insanely worried about them all. He wanted so badly to help them- but, even if he knew where they were, he wouldn't be able to fight through his own moonbeams to get close enough help them. He couldn't fight five battles at once! A flash of gold (not Sandy, he was pretty certain) caught his eye, through the red of the beams, and slowly... an idea formed. Maybe he couldn't look out for them... but he could create something else that could.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated. Hard. It cost him several, large burns, and a severe dip in energy, but the result was a giant, sparkling ice wolf.

It's entire pelt glistened with icy spikes, that rippled with the movement of it's frozen muscles. It glowed with a slight nimbus of blue energy- and it's piercing, intelligent eyes were just as brilliant a sky blue as its master's. It's strength alone should be more than enough to charge down any number of moonbeams- and with it's deadly sharp teeth and claws, it should be powerful enough for the job. He gave it a simple objective- pressing into it the importance of it's duty- and then sent it off, knowing it would do all it could to fulfil that purpose. "Protect the Guardians." He didn't know to what extent it would go to follow that mission, but he prayed it would be enough- WOAH! He flew back to avoid yet another oncoming attack from the comets. It didn't work as well as he expected- and he recieved yet another burn.

His movements were slightly sluggish, and so were his thoughts. The effort of creating the wolf had tired him a lot more than wanted to admit- but if it helped keep the Guardians safe in his stead, then it was worth it. He shook his head to wipe it of exhaustion- and then he charged.

Again and again, the cycle went on. Endless healing and fighting, without a single break. There were so many moonbeams... and, slowly, it was wearing him down. The number of moonbeams only seemed to grow- they got more and more powerful- and yet they only weakened. Injuries and weariness slowly taking their toll. He carried on- battling through the pain and heaviness, no matter what the cost. But, no matter what he did, the numberless foe came no closer to weakening. And he was sure the other Guardians had to be doing just as badly. The sand animals kept dying with fewer and fewer getting replaced- Sandy no longer having the time to revive them. The coloured smoke clouds from the exploding eggs had long since stopped- it seemed Bunny had run out. Tooth and North were no doubt struggling to fight as fiercely as they had been at the start of the fight, but he knew they must be struggling just as much as he was by now. There were just too many.

Jack was running out of tricks. He'd completely exhausted his supply of varying icy weaponry- and exhausted himself in the process. He'd stopped throwing spiked snowballs, snowfake shruiken and icicles arrows through the air- he just didn't have the strength to keep it up anymore. He was reduced to hitting them with his staff and, occasionally, throwing out small, spike like darts, but he rarely did even that.

It pained him that other Guardians must be just as, if not, more, exhausted than he was- and just as badly injured. The ice plates had, for the most part, protected him- even if most of them were very badly chipped, cracked and sometimes broken away. The rest of him was definitely a lot worse off. Every exposed area was full of translucent ice patches, and raw red burns that he had yet to find the time to freeze. His feet, back of the neck and around the back plates were the worst off. They were a webbed mess of ice scars and exposed, raw skin. He was hit so often some of his scars were cracking. But, if not for those ice patches speeding up the healing, and the battered armour... he hated to say it, but he'd probably be dead (or maimed, at best).

He was surviving for now, but the wounds were being dealt faster than they healed, despite the ice accelerating the process. He didn't know how long he could keep this up... and what about the other Guardians?

Despite all his own troubles he kept worrying about them. They were a lot more used to this scale of battle, but they couldn't heal from the burns as easily as he could. He feared for them. He desperately searched through the sea of red whenever he could spare a fraction of a second- hoping to catch a rare glimpse of one of them, that told him they were still alive. He knew they were all strong, and this was just the latest in a long line of battles they'd fought... but still, he couldn't stop worrying. This was a warzone- all of them were dancing with death.

Then, he caught something out the corner of his eye: a blur- and then a sound, just barely audible over the screaming of the moonbeams, reached his ears. He struggled to figure out what it was- so high pitched and loud and-. A scream. The movement he glimpsed appeared again- lower than before. It kept on flickering in and out of his sight, but one thing was for sure: it was heading down... and then somehow the mass of moonbeams parted- just enough for him to catch a glimmer of green feathers, and pearlescent wings.

Tooth!

She was falling! Telltale flashes of her swords told him she was still slicing at the creatures as she descended, but if she wasn't unconscious, why was she still-? He wiped that thought away. She was falling- never mind why- he had to save her! None of the others had noticed- it was down to him. He was a long way from being able to catch her, but, all the same, he had to. He didn't even need to ask the wind to help, before it shot him towards her, angling him downwards to build time. He flew as fast as he could, but he was terrified it wouldn't be fast enough! A moonbeam smashed against his back, distracting him from his fearful thoughts, as he jolted... Then, he was suddenly hit with dread, as he felt the huge slab of ice armour break off...

He didn't have time to curse the moonbeam that broke it, before the first of it's friends hit him. He cried out in pain as it burnt his exposed back. He wobbled in his neckbreaking flight, but gritted his teeth and carried on- not letting the pain slow him in the slightest. Another hit, but this time he didn't even bother to cry out. He was going to get a lot more before he reached his goal. He forged on through the agony- his focus entirely on Tooth's falling figure as she slowly grew closer and closer; but so too did the ground.

He could now see the reason she wasn't flying. One of her wings was torn- the other still flapped uselessly in an failed attempt to slow her fall. If she hit he ground at his height, and the moonbeams got to her... He couldn't even think about it. He'd get there- he had to. He couldn't help but think of the last time he'd flown this desperately to save someone's life... Sandy. The black arrow. The fading gold. Gone. He hadn't saved him... He wasn't going to let that happen again. He would catch her. This time he would make it in time.

He sped closer and closer... The ground now almost within touching distance... Come on- just a little closer! He could make out the fear in her eyes. He was almost there..! Yet another impact from a moonbeam made him wobble and wince. The corrupted lights been taking full advantage of their defenceless prey- every exposed area burned- his back felt like it was on fire. The wind strained to carry him as fast as it could, but the ground, barely a finger breadth from his body, made it hard. His feet frequently caught and scraped against the rough, jagged floor, but he ignored it. He was just above the ground- Tooth was only a little bit higher, and there was still distance between them. But a final, desperate urge forced the wind to put on one courageous burst of speed- and he just about covered the final distance in time.

They collided, with an impact that leg them both breathless, then slammed into the harsh, rocky floor. Red ridges tore against them, as they skidded to a halt- long scrapes dug into any skin that was came into contact with the ground...Then they finally reached a stop...

... Ow... He grimaced, as, with an effort, he lifted his head, breathing heavily. He'd made it... They'd made it. They were battered and beaten up by the fall, but they'd shared the brunt force of the impact together- and it could've been a lot worse.

He almost let himself relax.

Then he saw the red lights swarming towards them.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 8

 **Authors note: back with the next chapter! Now this is where everything gets SUPER intense well after this one- this ones sort of the calm before the storm. Anyways I hope you enjoy it please please please review it means the world and I love hearin what you think soooooo much! See you in two days!**

He heard Tooth gasp behind him, terrified, as the massive wave of moonbeams reached them. He snapped. The sound cleared his mind, and filled him with strength. He didn't know where he got it. He was exhausted- he was cut, battered, beaten and burned- but he forgot all that. Tooth was afraid. No one did that- no one scared the Tooth Fairy. No one hurt the people he cared about! He wouldn't ever let them! They. Would. Not. Hurt! Her!

He raised with both hands high his staff above his head. A burning, unstoppable look blazed behind his eyes. His staff shone almost blindingly, and the temperature dropped for miles around. The red beams flew towards them. With a savage cry of determination, he slammed his staff down.  
He shook the ground with the force of the impact. Ice flew from the point his staff hit the ground, leaping up to surround the two of them in a huge, glacial forcefield. It completely encapsulated them within a second, and thickened into an impenetrable barrier in just three more. It formed rather hastily- the surface of the ice was rough and ragged both inside and out, like an iceberg worn by centuries of time. But hopefully it would save them.

The desperate shield had barely formed when moonbeams crashed into it with enough force to shatter rock. It shuddered, rattling like it was going to break- a worrying crunch sounded... but it held.

The staff dropped out of his hands. He crumpled into a heap. The world spun as he swayed where he sat. He tried so hard to stay upright, but he just couldn't. His will abandoned him and he fell to ground, almost losing consciousness. He lay there for a moment, breathing deeply- completely and utterly exhausted. This battle was taking all his strength- he couldn't keep going like this. The ice barrier might be granting both him and Tooth a temporary reprieve... but they knew they had to go back out there eventually. Back into the mad hell of the unbeatable battle, with crazed, corrupted moonbeams scorching them at every turn- coming at them again, and again, and again, and again- he stopped himself. This battle was doing it's best to drive him insane. It was ridiculous what they were trying to do. They must've taken out hundreds of these things by now, but they were still coming by the thousands. But there were no reinforcements coming for them. They'd just slowly get worn down- and then... defeated.

If not for Bunny, they all would've given up by now. But that rabbit had stubbornly drilled determination into every one of them. So they carried on fighting. Never giving up. They couldn't give up hope any more than they could their own respective centres. But this battle was pushing them to their limits- taxing them in every way possible- and, though they kept on fighting, they all secretly despaired at the number of foes before them. This battle just seemed impossible- they were fighting the moon itself. How were they supposed to win against that? It didn't matter, he thought. They had to try.

He gathered all the energy he could- forcing himself to abandon the blissful appeal of sleep- and stirred. His limbs were so stiff, and aching, he could barely move; everything stung; his eyelids just kept drooping; and every single movement cracked an ice scab. But he kept going. One thing spurring him on, though he was constantly threatening to fall into unconsciousness. Tooth.

He struggled to turn and face her- but it was hard. He should've collapsed by now. The physical abuse on every last one of his muscles should've forced him to shut down. But he was used to pain- and next the agony of the... you know, worst times of the hell life, this was bearable. In fact, because of those... times, this was the first time in a long time that he'd actually felt pain. He was so numb to it, it took this level of harm for him to feel pain. He'd crashed into the peak of a mountain once- nothing. He was up on his feet and flying barely a second later.

Perhaps it was a good thing that he was numb to all but the worst of pain, but it felt really unnatural. It wasn't right. But at least, as well as immunity to pain, he'd also learnt how to deal with it- he remembered what to do when agony was trying to rule him. These wounds were in his flesh, rather than his mind, but it was the same principle. Ignore the pain; gather every last part of yourself that you could; pull it together; keep on going.

"Tooth." He called out, voice tight but slowly loosening, as he pushed the pain back. He saw her. She was much closer than he expected, as they'd rolled quite far apart as they hit the ground. He imagined she'd pulled herself a little closer to him after seeing him sag back like that.  
"I'm here, Jack." She told him. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned for him. He shrugged off the question- how he was wasn't important.  
"I'm fine." He lied, carelessly. "Are you okay?" He asked her. He could see her relief at his answer, but also a tightness- then he noticed she was wincing.  
"Your wing." He remembered, getting up- surprisingly quickly considering his own injuries. If Tooth was hurt, it was worth the pain to check if she was okay.

He probably looked like hed been through hell- which wasn't far from the truth. His red, raw burns, broken ice scars and long, gritty scrapes weren't pretty. Add that to the splintered remnants of the ice armour that had broken off, and he really did look like the war casualty he was. But, he wasn't too bad, considering. Now he had time, he could focus part his mind on freezing or refreezing the burns. What was really eating at him was exhaustion (or so he told himself- but he couldn't tell if he was lying). For now, worry for Tooth was taking care of that, though.

He looked over her wing.  
"It's fine." She muttered, gritting her teeth slightly- but after his own lie he didn't know whether to believe it. "I don't have any feeling in my wings- it's just these that sting." She told him, gingerly moving her arm to indicate a particularly nasty burn. That's all it was? He relaxed, relieved. If she wasn't concerned about her wing, there was no reason for him to be- it would probably mend in time. That was good- it meant he could leave the wing be and work on those burns.

He smiled warmly at her, reassuring her everything was going to be fine.  
"That's alright." He said, calmly. He remembered, centuries ago, he used to talk to his sister like this whenever she'd scraped her knee, or twisted her ankle. He used the same soothing voice- the same comforting smile. "I've got just the thing." He smiled. It was working- he saw her relaxing, even beginning to smile back.

He placed a cold hand very carefully on the bad burn on her upper arm, and created a soothing cushion of snow between them. He heard her breathe a soft breath of relief, as icy sensation calmed the angry pain of the burn- closing her eyes, as she relaxed and enjoyed the soothing cold. It wouldn't heal her it the same way it did him, but it should relieve her a bit from the pain.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She said, opening her eyes again to look him straight in his.  
"Dont worry about me." He told her, putting up a bit of fake bravado. "Takes a lot more than that to stop me." He promised. Then he smirked slightly as a weak joke came to mind. He showed her his forearm- where a burn he'd got on the way to save her was slowly getting covered with a thin film of ice.  
"I mean, I'm practically a living ice pack." He said, lightly. He hadn't forgotten they were in the middle of a raging battlefield- but that was all the more reason to keep her spirits up. He couldn't stand to see her upset like this. He was rewarded with a slight chuckle, and he smiled back at her.

The moment was immediately shattered by a dulled boom, as the ice surrounding them shook- taking on a particularly hard charge in the onslaught of endless attacks. The sound of the impact didn't mask the ominous crunch of the ice, though. They looked up at it nervously- a grim reminder of their situation and what awaited them outside. These moonbeams were relentless- they just didn't stop!  
"There's so many of them." Tooth muttered, as he moved his attention onto a different burn on her side. He tried not to think about it.

They were safe for now, in this little bubble, but they had to return to this battle sooner or later. They'd have to take up arms and-... Well... he would, anyway...

He bowed his head slightly- idiot! He'd made a bad mistake. He'd unwillingly made Tooth weaponless. In the haste of making the shield, he'd slammed it down on top of her swords (they'd been thrown from her grasp as they hit the ground). The blades were now trapped somewhere underneath the solid mass of ice- and even if they could retrieve them, they'd be broken and bent beyond use.

She was unarmed. That made her vulnerable. She couldn't charge these things and she didn't have a weapon to defend herself- what should he do?! He couldn't keep her under here- it'd break eventually. He could give her a sword of ice, but he had no idea how long it would last- and it would give her frostbite if she held it long enough. What should he do?! What should he do?! He couldn't just leave her! He'd.. he'd stay here! He'd guard her! And if they got past then he'd... he'd... He wracked his brain- desperate for a solution. He'd give her a sword! And, erm, he'd wrap some fabric round the bottom so she didn't get cold- and, and... when it broke, he'd give her a new one. Yes, they'd carry on like that. They'd just keep going and going- he could do this... But he barely had the energy for the snow he was putting on her burns... That didn't matter- he'd find the strength from somewhere. He had to. He couldn't give up. He wouldn't leave her. He couldn't... He didn't know what to do.

This was bad- well, it had always been bad, but now... It suddenly hit them, in the lull of silence under the protection of the ice, the enormity and sheer impossibility of the task ahead. The endless stream of moonbeams- millions of them waited outside to attack them. They couldn't keep going like this. The pile of injuries grew, now matter how quickly they healed- and their energy just kept dropping. It wouldn't be long before they were overwhelmed. But what else could they do but keep fighting.

Jack slowly stood up (he'd covered all the worst of Tooth's burns in snow by now), and went to one side of the dome. Every limb stiff with exhaustion. He placed a hand on the curved wall that surrounded them, and frowned in concentration. Part of the wall's opaque surface cleared into transparency. All he could see was a mass of red. The corrupted comets filling the window- and all his view beyond. They were waiting for them. Pushing back his growing feeling of dread, he searched to get a glimpse of the other Guardians... but he could see nothing. Only red. A harsh reminder of how outnumbered they were.

Things couldn't carry on like this. They had to do something. Surely there had to be something he could do. He knew the others couldn't recover from the burns as quickly as he could- they might be better at avoiding them in the first place, but once the did get burnt, they were slow to heal. They were probably hurt even worse than him- he was mostly healed now, but still utterly spent. He couldn't stand that they were in pain. He had to stop it. He'd do anything.

He stared despairingly out the window... and then he heard Tooth muttering...  
"The darkness is too strong."

Everything froze. Perhaps she meant they had to face it differently, but the words hit him harder than any moonbeam charge.

'The darkness is strong'... 'do anything to save them'...

Not that. No, please. He refused- he couldn't even consider it! He wanted to scream, cry or collapse, but somehow he couldn't. He was just frozen with fear.

'Too strong'... 'Do anything'...

... The darkness is strong.

...He knew how to save them.


	10. Chapter 10

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 9

 **Authors note: play or imagine some super emotional music for this because unfortunately some of you may be right about what happens gaaaahhh Ive been wanting to show you guys this one or so long! Hope you enjoy it! Please review I'm dying to know what you think about this one! v see you in two days!**

 **This ones dedicated to Marbury blur, lunar cat ninja, so in her own head and wolfan terror (probably spelt them wrong- sorry!) for always being so amazing and reviewing so often! Thank you! ^^ ... And now... The chapter...**

He was paralysed with pure dread. He'd never been cold in his whole life- he couldn't even remember what it felt like... but he felt like his heart had frozen. No... He felt sheer horror flood him- despair take hold of his being. No- please! He thought, desperately. He felt his eyes rim with tears, his hands shake- knees suddenly weak to the point of buckling. No... No.

'The darkness is too strong'. Those words... It was exactly what he thought to himself, just before he was rid of it... He said... he'd do anything to protect them. His breath turned into a silent sob, choking in his throat. The darkness was strong- strong enough to overcome the moon... and that was exactly what he needed to do.

No- no- no! He was finally free from the darkness! He couldn't go back! He was purely and honestly happy now- and he had believers down there! Friends- the Guardians- people he'd smiled and laughed with. He had a whole new life now... the best life... he could have ever hoped for... and he hadn't took it for granted. Not for one day. He'd never, ever, stopped being thankful for his life. He loved it so much. It was a real life- not just the hell of an existence he'd had before. He was himself now. He'd finally settled in his own skin...

He could remember... every day of this new, vibrant life. Every smile. Every laugh... and every perfect moment when he managed to get others to do the same. The moments when he'd wander- just doing nothing, for the sake of doing nothing... or when he'd do something just for the sake of doing it. When he could do anything he wanted. Be anything. He'd had the life he never dreamed he would. One where he could follow his heart- where he could feel... Where he could love... Please... Don't take love away from from me, he thought. He shook his head, slightly. Please don't take it away... I don't want to be a monster again. Don't make me do this. Please.

He didn't know who he was talking to- a god? The higher powers?... Anyone. He was pleading to anyone. Begging shamelessly like he'd never begged before. Please don't make me do this, please don't make me do this- please don't make me do this- please, no. He could feel his heart breaking.

Everything he had known, and come to love... All of it... It would still be there- but he wouldn't be able to touch it. He would live alone again. Away from that life, so that he could never hurt anybody. But it would hurt to stay away- to be so close to everything he loved... and yet so far, and unable to love. He just couldn't... He couldn't live like that. That wasn't living... It would be the end of his brilliant, beautiful life. Please... don't make me do this. He didn't want to die again...

And then he heard it. That electric buzzing... The interior of the ice was cast into a sinister red glow. Crimson light lashing through the air. He didn't hear Tooth gasp- only the static.

...But he had to.

He slowly tightened his jaw, and swallowed hard... He bowed his head, eyes slowly falling shut... This was it... His heart faded until his chest was empty- numb. He felt just like he had when... when...

With horror suffocated him... and with dread replacing his heart, heavy in his chest... he turned round... to face it. The red core. The gate to hell. His worst nightmare...

He knew what this meant. He knew why it was here... It was here to give him what he wanted... But it destroyed him. Every second spent looking at it cracked a little piece of his soul. He'd suffer if he went through with this. Not only because of what heaven he'd be leaving, but what hell he'd be entering. The memories of his past that had paralysed him with horror just a short while ago, were now returning to reality. He could remember every horror of that past not-life.

He remembered the fighting. The endless, constant, non stop fighting, that drove him to the brink of insanity. Never resting- never satisfied. Never happy. Even smiles that had become so natural to him now would soon be a thing of the past. He used to be angry and sad and battling all the time... soon he would be like that again. Then, worse than the constant fighting, was the constant fear. The fear that he was a danger to others- the fear that he would hurt them. The very idea that he might... He could... The children, Jamie, Sophie... He couldn't live with himself if he hurt any of them. He'd have to cut himself off from their world- live in eternal, painful isolation. To protect the people he held close in his heart... but he'd never...ever, be able to see them again.

But almost as worse as that... The very worst of his old life... The times dreaded and feared beyond all words... The... The... (His spirit broke)... The breakdowns.

He... he could remember them. Every individual one- every heart tearing, mind stabbing second spent with the sheer, absolute pain of every last, minuscule piece of his essence writhing and screaming in agony. Every single bit of him: ripped; torn; broken; smashed into tiny, pitiful, and sometimes unrecoverable, pieces. Even from so, so, long ago, the scars of the...breakdown's pain were still raw. Because of them, the darkness had left an unremovable mark on his soul. A scar on his mind that would never go away- and now he was about to rip it open anew.

He had always been able to bear with the scars, because the darkness was gone now- and because of his friends and the support they gave him. But now... All those friends- all that love, and happiness... He'd have to abandon it all. All of his beautiful, beautiful life. If he felt like he'd been reborn with the escape from darkness, then this was about to kill him again.

He stared with empty eyes at the core... It was like it calling him... taunting him... He'd thought he'd gotten away. He thought he'd escaped it forever. But there was no escaping the darkness. It never truly lets you go. It finds a way to bring you back- and then it destroys you in every way possible. But this was his choice. He had to do this... for the same reason he hated to do this... for his friends. He was sacrificing his life, his happiness, his sanity- everything that he could ever give- in return for their safety. Well, perhaps he couldn't ensure their safety... but he could ensure their survival- and perhaps that would have to be enough. There could be no bigger or harder sacrifice. For them, he'd do anything, he continually said to himself... and he was about to put it to the ultimate test.

"What's it doing here?" He heard Tooth whisper in horrified amazement. He hardened himself. Stilling the tremors that shook his soul,and locking up his heart in a cage. Pretty soon he wouldn't need a heart anymore- but he could feel it rattling and shaking with a fear that resonated right through his being.

"It came... because of me." He muttered, heavily.

It had heard the desperate thoughts whispering at the back of his mind, and brought itself here- to inflict it's torture, and retake its prize. He slowly stepped towards it... It had come at his summoning.  
"Jack- what are you doing?" He heard Tooth's beautiful, worried voice, that would never again sound beautiful. He ignored her, and took another step forwards... "Stop!" She yelled, terrified now. The sound echoed under the ice. He paused- if only for a brief moment. "Jack- get away from that thing." She begged, voice trembling. He lowered his head a little further- heart breaking a little more.  
"No, Tooth." He muttered. "This is the only way..." He started forwards again, but it seemed like something was weighing him down. The short distance to the core suddenly seemed a whole lot longer. "I have to do this." They'd die otherwise. He couldn't let that happen.

He couldn't bring himself to look at her- even when he was speaking. He couldn't stand to see the pleading desperation on her face- her tear filled eyes begging him to stop. He was pleading with himself not to go along with this, but he couldn't refuse her pleas as well. Already, she was making this so much harder- and more painful. She knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"No. Don't do it. Step away from it!" She commanded, screaming desperately at him. He carried on forwards, but the weight on his heart grew, and his limbs felt like lead.  
"You said it yourself, Tooth." He muttered, his voice as dead as it'd been after his last breakdown. The voice of someone who'd given up on life, and saw no colour in it anymore. He thought that breakdown was his last ever... now it seemed he was to suffer that crushing agony again.

"The darkness is strong." He continued. "I can use it to fight back- against the moonbeams." He knew just how impossible that sounded, but he also knew that he'd turned the darkness against Pitch once. He only prayed he could do it again.  
"No... don't do it." She pleaded. He fought against her words and his own will like the tide. He wanted so badly to stop- do as she said- move away.

But there was no other choice, and he struggled onwards.  
"I'm a Guardian, Tooth." He told her, although pretty soon he would be stripped of that title. He wouldn't even be able to call himself Frost after this. It was just one more thing the darkness would take from him. He slowly lifted his hand, uncaring about how it was shaking badly... and stretched it out in front of him. "I made a promise to protect the children." He said, terror racing round his mind, again and again, making it hard to focus... But still his hand inevitably closer to that red, spark spitting orb of darkness.

His fingers now hovered just above the wild, dangerous surface... Then, he felt it.

That sinister, dreaded whispering. Anger. Hatred. Twisted insanity. The whisper of darkness.

It recognised him, the runaway snow spirit, and reached its malevelant presence into his mind like it had never been gone. Then he heard the laughter.

No-Get it out! GETITOUT! He almost pulled away, as he fought the reflex to scream and run. He wanted to curl in a ball in a corner and hide. The monster- that sadistic, terrifying laughter- it was back- it was in his head- he wanted it out-get it out- please someone get it out. He'd never been so purely, mindlessly terrified as that moment. The darkness. The demon. Overland. Fighting. Pain. Breakdowns. Destroying. Crimson. The psychotic laughter. No, no- he didn't want to do this- please, anything but this!...

Then his old words came back to him. 'What I want never matters in anything'... He supposed it was true... but that didn't make him any less terrified.

He stood frozen- hand poised on the brink of darkness. It was taking all his will power not to move away, but he couldn't bring himself to move any further forwards either. The whispering chased away any courage he had.

He couldn't see it, but a part of his eye and section of hair had darkened to that putrid crimson that had given him nightmares for at least a year (despite Sandy's best dreams). Overland was returning. The demon- the darkness- it was all coming back. He couldn't go through another breakdown. He could not hurt the Guardians again. He couldn't say goodbye to Jamie. He just couldn't. His heart would surely shatter... But, then, the darkness never had a heart anyway... and if it spared the Guardians from pain, then... what did it really matter that it was inflicted on him instead. No- no! He couldn't do this!

He was lost in the inner battle- constantly fighting back and forth: to take the pain, or continue the struggle? It was like he was in a trance as he stood there, duelling his will with his heart. He barely saw Tooth standing, painfully, in the background. He didn't even register it. But the blur of movement as she rushed forwards caught his attention. She was moving towards the core.  
"Then I'll do it too!" She screamed- desperate to save him, or at least share some of his burden. Barely thinking, she thrust her hand into darkness ridden ball of energy.

For a second her eyes turned pure, blood crimson, feathers turning raven black, but then it all went wrong. Her mouth dropped open in an agonising scream, as black veins spread under her skin like poison- if felt like it was burning her alive. A giant shockwave of power erupted from the core, throwing her back, viscously with the force of an explosion. She hit the wall with a hard crack, before falling to the ground. She was still, but for the spasms shaking her limbs- she couldn't even raise her head she was so dazed and dizzy with pain. But she didn't need to move to stare in horror at the core. Her eyes were a vibrant purple again, but the after effects of the searing agony left her shaken inside and out. She shuddered with each quick breath. It felt like she'd been hit with lightning five times more powerful than should've been natural.

But, through that massive shockwave of power, Jack still stood there. Untouched.  
"Ha!" He barked, with a twisted sneer. "That wasn't even a breakd-." He broke off with a gasp, trembling in terror. Pure fear radiating from his eyes- his expression mirroring Tooth's own mask of horror.

That... that was him... The dark, crimson eyed demon.

Tooth repeated his words through her head. That wasn't even-... She thought, remembering the unbearable pain that had tore through her just seconds ago. He about to take on worse?! How was he meant to endure those... those breakdowns?! She couldn't cope with that- and they were supposedly worse?! What agony was he going to force upon himself?! He couldn't- he couldn't do that to himself! It was awful! She wanted to speak out to him again- one last plea: "... please... don't." But the impact and agony had stolen her voice. She couldn't speak. Only watch, helpless and powerless, as she waited... For him to destroy himself.

Jack kept his eyes anchored on the core. Not daring to look anywhere else- definitely not at her. Fear was threatening to take control of him. He wanted to run and hide, somewhere far, far away. He wanted to wake up from this horrible, horrible, nightmare. But there was no waking up. If he didn't do this, then, Tooth and others... they'd all die. This was the only way he could save them. He had to. Though it broke his heart, mind and soul- he had to do this.

"You... you can't do this, Tooth." He told her, terrified the demon would take over his voice again, but even more afraid she might try it again. But even if she did, the result would be the same. The core would reject her every time- but him... It accepted him. "The darkness sees you as the enemy." He whispered, voice broken and cracked just like the rest of him felt. "I'm an... an... old, friend." He said, like he rather be saying anything but those two words. The words that told the horrible, inescapable truth he wished more than anything he could deny.

He swallowed hard, his terrified breath shaking so loudly Tooth could hear him from where she lay, by the wall- even over the top of the electric vibrations of the core. She couldn't stand to see this. The pure fear shining in his eyes.  
"I have to do this." He whispered- no longer sure if he was talking to the Tooth Fairy, or himself.

He squeezed his eyes shut- still fighting desperately against himself. Run away- run and don't stop. Don't do this! He begged himself. But he had no choice- the moonbeams were still outside, and they were close to breaking through. He had to get stronger- so that he could protect them- and he had to do it before-.

He heard a loud, resounding thump. The sound shook him- and he took advantage of the distraction. Before he could change his mind- he moved.

He fleetingly said goodbye to his old life.

It had been a good life- and he'd loved it... so, much. But it was over now. He couldn't live like that again. Goodbye peace. Goodbye happiness... Goodbye love.

A single droplet slid from his one blue eye, falling silently... and freezing in midair, into a perfect teardrop... before landing, with a tiny chink on the ground, by his feet. It was time to die again.

His hand jerked the final distance forwards- and it touched the orb.

Goodbye, Jack Frost.


	11. Chapter 11

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 10

 **Authors note: I'm sorry! I know Im such a cruel person for doing this! But anyway we all get the of our favourite psycho please review- it really does mean a lot just to hear your random comments or thoughts^^ this halter is specially dedicated to Gray White Shadows for you amazing lovely incredible 5 million word review! I still can't thank you enough for how much that made my day- thank you sooooo much! And for also putting up with my rambling replies^^ see you in two days!**

He thought it would hurt. He thought it would be like rusted nails were pressing into his skull... but it wasn't. It was all so simple, so easy... But so wrong.

The darkness slid back into his mind like it had never left, but it felt as invasive and horrible as a centipede crawling to his brain through his ear. He wanted to get it out, but had no way to stop it. It squirmed it's way in- the vast link to the rest of the darkness reattatching itself, like it was opening up a hole in his mind filled with thick, menacing clouds of darkness. The whispers of constant, burning hatred and anger reformed at the back of his mind once more. The crazed insanity flickering erratically about his thoughts... Then, it settled.

Oh god, he thought... Overland, was back.

There was a strange silence under the ice. The core's noise had lowered to a constant buzz. Tooth not daring to make a sound, as she stared, horrified, at his motionless, silent figure. The red light of chaos still dancing madly about ice. Jack's face had gone expressionless, betraying the ferocious fight within.

Inside his mind the light fought desperately to force the darkness back. To lock it behind closed doors, as it had done once before. But something was different. It was almost like he'd forgotten how to fight the darkness in his mind, it had been so long- and there was something else... The darkness somehow seemed wilder- and stronger. He should have it trapped at the edge of his mind by now, but he didn't- he was still struggled to hold his own against the viscously fighting darkness. He could just barely stop it taking over his mind- let alone get any control over it!

It was so close to taking control, it was terrifying. He was trying so hard not to be afraid, because fear was one of the paths that led to darkness- if he got afraid now, it might just overcome him. But, how could he not be scared- his worst fear was looking into a mirror and seeing red eyes glaring back... and now he was living it. He wasn't just scared- he was absolutely terrified, and that made him all the more scared, because the darkness was using that fear to gain purchase on his mind. Now he was the one getting forced towards the very edge of his mind.

He was getting pushed further and further no matter how hard he fought. He was so close to getting thrown out of it completely- he was on the very edge of falling out of his mind. Please, no- if the darkness ruled him at a time like this, the Guardians didn't stand a chance! He couldn't let that happen! No! He remembered that oath he had taken- he would protect the children. Guard them with his life! He would uphold that oath- whether he was a Guardian or not! He would not let the darkness destroy his friends- it would not get rid of him!

Just as he would've been wiped out completely- swept out of his mind like a leaf in a gale- he somehow used the last of his strength to catch a weak hold on his mind. He concentrated all his focus onto that feeble grip- determined not to let go- but it was like trying to keep hold of a tiny float of ice in the midst of a raging ocean. Each wave almost dislodging him, but, through some miracle, he remained. Every passing second almost beat him out again, but he didn't let go. He wasn't gone- wasn't gone- still here, he told himself, desperately. He was still here. But only just. The darkness had close to all of his mind under its sway... which meant it was in command.

Tooth's eyes widened, as the spirit before her finally moved... He took one... two steps away from the orb. Silent. He was just Jack now- his surname was meaningless, because he wasn't either anymore. But this, right now... was this Overland or Frost she was seeing before her? She didn't know, but was she was absolutely terrified of the answer. The red light thrown out from the core made Frost's white hair look the same demonic crimson as Overland's. It was impossible to tell which it was. White made to look like red? Actual demonic red? Or some combination of both?

With a flick of his heel, Jack kicked his staff up- which side he stood on remaining a mystery... until it landed in his hand, squarely... as a scythe.

Overland's scythe.

That was no trick of the light- his hair really was the colour of chaos. The long, curved blade of the weapon glinted malevolently in the scattered light of the core. The demon who held it swung it round in a wide circle. Then, he sighed in satisfaction.  
"Back, at last." He grinned. Now the blood moon was right.

Frost thought there was no such thing as the 'Shadows'? But then he always had been an idiot. 'No such thing'. No master and ruler of the shadows. No almighty power to command the infinite armies of shadow. He thought. Oh but there was. Always had been. He was a very naughty boy- he'd kept all the darkness' biggest secrets hidden from dear Frosty. The idiot thought there was no Shadows... But there was. There was a 'big, bad shadow master'- and frosty knew him well. The reason frosty had never felt, seen or heard from this power was quite obvious. Because he heard, saw, felt and battled him every waking second of three hundred years.

He was the Shadows. The greatest power of all the darkness.

If little frosty wanted to believe his staff worked because of some stupid fake reason, who was he to stop him. Frost had been delusional to think he hadn't been singled out- grasping at stupid, fake straws. He had been chosen. When the last almighty power of the darkness- the one that had taken over for him when that miserable excuse for a spirit got rid of him temporarily- planted the core on the moon, it knew it was dead meat. So, naturally, it used the core as a trap- to lure the little Guardians in. But the real trap wasn't for them... it was for him.

Now the last power was gone. Everything in the darkness was his to command. He was the-! He was interrupted as ice shield gave a giant shudder. Excuse me, I was monologuing, he thought to himself. Then, he realised he was scowling- almost angrily- at the wall, or ,more precisely, the things trying to break it.

Why was he scowling? Sure they'd been rude, but they were on his side so he wasn't going to kill them for it- this time. So why was he scowling? They worked for him, right... no, he realised. No they didn't. They wouldn't listen to his commands to cease attacking the dome. They were so stupid- and so pathetically unlinked to the darkness- they refused his orders. Only linked to the old core that the old Shadows created. That must be why he's scowling, he decided.

Fight the moonbeams- fight the moonbeams.

Now why should he do that? He thought... It would be fun, he decided- red destroying red, like fire fighting fire- and wouldn't it be great to cut down and attack once again. Yes- such brilliant fun. The petty, stupid fireworks should be cut anyway- pathetic, weak, moon loving light balls- they weren't even real darkness. Besides, he attacked whatever he wanted- being partly dark wasn't going to save them. Once a slave to the moon, always a slave to it, he thought. They were useless, unpure insects- not worthy to be a part of the shadow. He'd show them true darkness.

"Master." He heard the voice from the shadows, and turned to see a nightmare enter the space of the dome. It entered smoothly from the dancing shadows the core created. "You have returned it." It said, bowing down before him. A slow smirk spread across his face as he watched it sink down to it's knees- completely at his mercy. Bowing- now that was more like it, he thought.

More nightmares gathered beneath the ice, and a few grotesquely humanoid fearlings clung to the ceiling- he could feel many more of them waiting in the darkness between shadows, listening to his every word. The amount gathered was huge- the moons darkening had awoken many dormant dark creatures and now they'd come to their king. He grinned round at the assembly- oh yes, he was king now. He hadn't had much time to play with this after he dethroned Pitchy- now he could play all he wanted. So many little minions to have fun with- like those little, plastic soldiers he could order, and nobody cared when they broke. What fun little toys.  
"What is your command, master." One of the fearlings from the ceiling asked- obviously eager to exact the will of darkness. He chuckled, menacingly. Orders... Now that sounds fun. Time to play, he thought.

"Destroy the moon lights." He told them, through the connection of shadow. Darkness fighting darkness- what destruction! This was going to be great!  
"But, master." One of the nightmares pointed out. "They are one of our own." It noticed, confused. He smirked.  
"Ha! You call those pathetic torch lights one of us? They are weak. Stupid, moon loving halflings. Only a part of us through our own strength and control- they aren't joined to our realm. Ha- they deserve to be wiped out! They aren't worthy to hold the power!" He told them. There was an raucous of consensus among the dark beasts throughout the shadows.  
"But.. master." An unusually tall nightmare pointed out, putting a slight mocking twist on the word 'master'. "Aren't you also only part darkness? Only one of us through control?"

It's eyes narrowed in an accusatory stare against him. Even the nightmares around it seemed scared by its daring- and rightly so. He glared at it for a moment- noting the doubt spreading through the darkness, along with fear of what he'd do in response. This one was too clever for its own good. One of Pitch's old nags was it? Oh yes, old blacks favourite. Apparently it was still loyal to it's old master. Only part darkness? He'll show it darkness.

Black ice rose up from the ground, fluidly reaching up and trapping the nightmare in its grasp. A dozen deadly, black needles shot from the roof of the dome around them- just avoiding the fearlings hanging there- and stopped barely a grain away from the mare. It screamed in terror as the spikes barely missed piercing it's eyes.

The other creatures shrank back, making a path as the crimson shadow king to approached it.  
"I've proven myself- as I'm pretty sure you remember when I thrashed that sorry excuse for a dark spirit. Your dear old master- Pitch." He taunted darkly, running the blade of his scythe delicately along its neck. He enjoyed the fear in it's eyes for a moment longer, then removed the spikes- though he kept it encased in the ice. It dropped its head right down in a pitiful show of submission, but he ignored it, bored, and turned to address the rest of the creatures- both present and in shadow.

"I've earned my spot among the darkness- what have those little spotlights done? We should destroy them like the half dark, unpure weakness they are- it's our job to snuff out lights isn't it? So where's the loss in destroying these useless pathetic lamps? We are far more superior. They are just stupid. Unpure. Weak. And now... Dead." He finished.

Not bad or his first speech as royalty- he was getting himself psyched! The shadows were going crazy with excitement!  
"What of the others, master?"  
"Shall we destroy the Guardians too?" The thought excited them even more.  
"What about this one- you want us to get her?"

No- not the Guardians! Leave them alone!

"No." He said, drawing surprised glances from all his audience. Wait, why had he said that? Why shouldn't they attack the Guardians? No, wait- they couldn't attack the Guardians- that was his job! They were his! His trophies! His to annihilate! His to destroy! "Leave them to me." He said, smoothly. I want to deal with them, myself." He said. Many of them looked disappointed- like they were going to charge at them regardless. "And if any of you think about attacking my kill..." He threatened. The spikes from the ceiling returned- and this time they didn't spare the nightmare, still trapped in the ice. It's dying scream faded, as it disintegrated into thin air. The spikes slowly retracted into the ceiling.

Any of the nightmares who'd thought of disobeying him, now trembled at the idea. They bowed their heads and quickly moved away from the terrified Tooth Fairy as though she had an infectious disease. But, as the nightmares shuffled away, it allowed Tooth an easy view of their king, and his burning, crimson eyes that seared into her- the twisted eyes of the boy she used to love so much. Now they promised her pain. Pain that he couldn't wait to inflict.

"Well then..." He said, still watching and taking pleasure in Tooth's terror, as he let a sick, sadistic smirk twist across his face. He met Tooth's eyes for a moment. Soon, he promised. We're going to play together very soon. Then, he turned away to face the clear window that showed him the moonbeams outside. "...Lets go attack some moon balls." He told them, savage insanity lighting his eyes with red sparks.

"But master, we are not strong enough to take on the chaos." One of them protested. The nightmares were only fear- and fear was a few steps before chaos. They weren't strong enough to take on the moonbeams, as they were right now. He laughed. Oh, how silly of him- he forgot to give them that little boost of power, didn't he.

"Under your old master, perhaps." He told them- reaching out to them with the power of chaos and slowly suffusing them with his almost limitless power. Their previously pus yellow eyes turned a dark, bloody crimson. "But with me, I think you'll find...you're much stronger." He finished, sealing them within his grasp. Now, they truly were his. His red army, under his iron command. Under Pitch's control, the useless fear couldn't hope to stand up against the pure, red chaos energy. Now, they matched it. Now they were the most powerful force in the world. The strongest darkness, and the strongest army... and it was his to play toy soldiers with.

He couldn't wait any longer. Let the fun begin.

He hurled himself at the barrier of ice keeping him from the battle- slicing it open with an explosion of red that erupted from his scythe. He took off in a sphere of of invisible energy- huge chunks of debris raining around his, as he charged straight into the fight.  
"Stop the ones attacking the Guardians!" He commanded through the shadows. "I want them fresh for when I cut them down." He grinned as he pictured it- pure chaos, and destruction, and a final end to the pathetic Guardians. The smirk twisted further, and he gripped his scythe in readiness to attack.

Behind him numberless, blurred figures of the nightmares and fearlings erupted from cavern- the fearlings sprouting ragged, cloth like wings and taking to the air. Hundreds upon hundreds of them streaming out from shadows surrounding the dark core- their single, unified scream tearing through the sky... and, at their head... their king.

The savage, insane, blood red demon- shooting ahead, eager to destroy. Scythe flashing under the crimson glow of the moonbeams.

The Guardians worst nightmare.

Overland had returned.


	12. Chapter 12

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 11

 **Authors note: hey guys ^^ I'm reaaaaaaally sleepy right now so I probably won't say much here- hope you enjoy the chapter please please please review it makes all the time and effort worth it^^ see you in two days^^**

He grinned psychotically. So many moonbeams- and plenty of time to play. They shot towards him- they dare challenge him?! Puny, moon loving insects! He'll destroy them all!

Playtime!

His smirk twisted psychotically and raised his scythe. But as though the curved blade wasn't deadly enough he made it even bigger. A sheet of chaos energy enlarging the wickedly sharp blade- similar to the crescent shaped one Frost had fashioned from ice, but many times bigger, and infinitely more powerful. It cut several moonbeams into oblivion as it formed and those were just the first. He swung it slicing a dozen moonbeams with the blade, but that still wasn't enough. A shock wave of red chaos shot out of the blade as it swung- the massive wave of energy flying for miles, completely obliterating everything in it's way. Even the demon's own nightmares, but he didn't care. He laughed madly as they fell, nightmares and moonbeams alike.

Ooh- this was so much fun! He swung his scythe again. And again! And again! And again! AND AGAIN! Each one devastating the war zone. Dozens destroyed, but he eventually got bored. Where was the fun slicing them down at a distance? He turned and saw a large collection of moonbeams had gathered to his right at least a thousand burning red lights. Perfect.

He charged straight into them head first, laughing maniacally. Cutting them all down with that deadly blade of mass destruction. It glinted darkly, in the chaos light,  
revelled in the madness and the power- the sheer unrivalled insanity of darkness fighting itself. The viscous blood rage of battle burning through his veins with an energy as all consumed as the power of chaos. The scythe cut clean through the moonbeams obliterating them so easily it was like a joke. He wielded the blade with unparalleled skill. In the time it takes you to blink, he'd destroyed three of the chaotic lights and the full thousand had gone down before a minute was up, but the whirlwind of destruction didn't end there.

The blur of his scythe, and mass of energy that flew from his like sparks, the harsh light bouncing from his blade drew the attention of even more moonbeams. They never ended- they flocked to him in their hundreds- but, he found himself irritated by the lack of personal space, and slow individual deaths. This was getting quite common now- he yearned for something bigger. Better. Something huge- powerful- destructive! A massive, moon shattering explosion sounded good.

He raised the deadly weapon high above his head and surrounded himself in chaos. It amassed around him like a shield, burning up any moonbeam that came close. But more than that, torrents of raging, pure crimson energy filled his scythe with ridiculous power. It shone like a blood red beacon- a lightning rod for all dark energy. It swarmed around him like a dark storm. Thick, rumbling clouds circling high above his head. The moonbeams were drawn to the beacon like insects to a flame- swarming the mass of energy that was soon to become their death. the deadly storm of darkness and destruction. But where was a storm, without it's lightning, he thought.

Wasn't that supposed to be a god's power- making lightning? Well then, he supposed that made him a god.

He cleaved his scythe down, shooting it towards the crimson rock below, and a jet of pure, concentrated, absolute darkness erupted from the scythe speeding towards the ground with the power of lightning ten times more powerful than the natural kind. It exploded upon impact with the surface, the force of a small nuclear bomb shaking the ground for miles.

Uncountable moonbeams were vaporised on the spot- thousands, at least- and just as many of his own red fearlings. Nothing, but a towering plume of dust and smoke remained- except for the one thing that emerged from the thick cloud of smoke. Unscathed by the collosal explosion- and eager for more. Overland.

He chuckled darkly, spinning his scythe as he peered at the ground. Whoopsies- just put a new crater in the moon... Oh well, the moon was full of them- who cares if he blew it up a bit.

He stopped the spin of his scythe. Oh, more moonbeams to play with? He thought, as they charged towards him. They dare challenge him after that? He laughed demonically. They really were stupid, weren't they. Still, if they wanted to fly to their death, who was he to stop them?

Five went down within the first second- at least sixty within ten. Such fun! Stabbing- and slicing- and cutting- and cleaving- and bashing- and slashing- and chopping- red flying- lights dying- darkness- and madness- destruction- chaos. And, the best part was, they just kept coming. No matter how many he killed, they were so stupid, they just kept coming for more. He could cut down as many as he liked, and there was still plenty to play with!

Dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!

It just continued on and on, in an endless cycle.

Dead. Dead... Dead... and again... dead... Ugh.

This was getting boring. The moonbeams were no fun anymore- they were just too easy to destroy.

He suppressed a yawn as he sliced one an inch from his face. Aww-this was so boring... Wasn't there anything better to do around here? Villages? Roads? People? Or would he have to blow another hole in the moon again? Surely, there was something better to play with than those dull, dreary lights. He surrounded himself in chaos again- this time to just use as a shield. The moonbeams savagely threw themselves at it in an attempt to attack- but he just surveyed the battlefield out of it, bored. He sighed- moonbeams.. moonbeams... moonbeams... This place was no fun.

...Oh.

...On the other hand.

What's that he spies, with his beady, red eyes? A lost, little birdy, trapped upon the ground?

Oh, that's right- the dear, old Guardians were here. Silly him- he'd forgotten that. Maybe they'd want to play with him. He'd love to play cat and mouse (but a bird would do instead). Later, he could make lucky charms out of the rabbit's feet- or maybe gather the nightmares and fearlings, and go on a hare hunt. Why not attatch strings to Santa Claus, and make him dance like his own, ugly puppets. Maybe, he'd make a beach, right here on the moon- he didn't know what to do for the ocean, but there was sure to be plenty of sand. But, still... ladies first.

He slowly drifted down, until he landed a good distance away from her- but close enough. She noticed him, and stiffened with fear. Brilliant- where was the fun if he didn't play with his food a bit first. He'll be sure to do the same with that annoying, egg kissing rabbit.

He'd wanted to do something to him ever since he first came yelling at him. 1968 that was, but he could be patient. His time would come soon- and he'd make sure to enjoy every second of it. He was sure he'd be much better than the fairy was being- he could run, and put up a pathetic, funny fight with his tiny throwing twigs- all this little girly bird was doing was just sitting there. Boring.

He hoped she was going to start doing something soon- he didn't like things when they were boring. But, he supposed, she was just the starter. The easy pickings before he opened up with a main meal. He couldn't expect much from her- but, who knows, maybe she'll surprise him.

He strode over towards her... slowly... menacingly... taking all the sweet time in the world. He looked at her. Her wing was still broken, but most of the burns had healed now- that was good! The fresher, the better. It looked like his nightmares were doing a wonderful job, keeping the moonbeams at bay- all so he could have his little fun with her. He really must remember to thank them later. But, how to reward them?... Hmm... How about the pure, absolute terror of all the children of the world? Just what every demonic horse wants (and it wasn't even Christmas- how kind of him).

Never mind the wings, or he burns, though- the most exciting bit about her, was her eyes. The dear, pretty, little, purple eyes that were wide, and swimming with fear.  
"Jack...?" She called out, nervously, and his grin only grew- stretching ear to ear, with sadistic pleasure. She thought her hero buddy- pathetic, little Frost- could save her? Well- oh dear- this was embarrassing; and most unfortunate. He was sad to say, Frosty was gone right now (no, truly, he really was sad winter boy wasn't here... he would've loved to see him watching the beautiful mix of horrified fear in her eyes, as he walked towards her, swinging his scythe). See, the snow brained idiot had forgotten something he really aught to've known. Whilst he was trying so desperately to hold back his pathetic, pitiful fear, he'd forgotten that there was more than one shortcut to the way of darkness. Including rage. And this battlefield, with all its enemies, and soldiers- fighting, and attacking- well... it really got him stoked.

So, unfortunately, her precious winter child wasn't here to witness this (he must make sure to show him the aftermath though, he knew he'd just love it)- and he couldn't come to her save her, either.

How long before he accepted the inevitable? He wondered, as he strode closer... and closer.

A single finger slid idly up the length of his scythe and along the curve of the blade. As he traced the shape a line of red was cut into his skin, so sharp was the razor edge. The demon didn't care. He only smiled at the bead of crimson, slowly following the curve of his scythe (as if he would consider that painful after everything he'd been through). It was quite pretty... the little, red drop hanging from the tip of the curved blade- like a tear. Just like the ones that were threatening to fall from the Tooth Fairy's eyes. How long before she started weeping? He thought. Or would his scythe be weeping first?

She trembled, slightly, at the sight of the self drawn blood- but she was still holding firm to her ridiculous hopes and beliefs.  
"Jack... I know you're in there." She said. Oh no he's not, he sang to himself. Oh, what other little gems would she pull out on him? By the power of christ? Look inside your heart (that was a good one, since he didn't have one)? This isnt you? Come back to me? It was all so pathetic... but so entertaining.

"Jack, listen. This is not you." She beseeched him. Ha! This was absolutely hysterical! But, she was wrong. See- this was very much him. This was the side to Frosty he never liked admitting he had. This was Jackie boy without anything holding him back- nothing to stop him. The coward always whimpered on about the freedom he had when the darkness was gone- ignorant fool. This was true freedom. No stupid morals- no annoying voice of reason, or pathetic kindness- to hold him back.

Only playtimes... and fun.

He absentmindedly started revolving his scythe slowly around his fingers chuckling at her feeble, pointless pleas- the cries of help, to the boy who wasn't there. How much more pleading could he get out of her? It was quite enjoyable.

He got even closer...  
"Jack- stop! Just think what you're doing!" Oh, but he was. He was thinking about if he plucked all those feathers, would she look like one of the real fairies from the storybooks? Should he take one feather, and wear it in his hair like a momento? Maybe he could use them to stuff a pillow, so that it showered a rainbow when it tore in the middle of a pilow fight. He couldn't decide.

Oh well, he'd have plenty of time to choose what to do afterwards- when she was gone. Then, after that, he could play with the other Guardians too! He couldn't wait for that! He could play with them properly... because they were alive. Toothy, though... she was just dead meat. The poor, little, grounded bird awaiting the end- but still trying to avoid it for some stupid reason.

"Jack!" She was outright begging now, as he stood before her, barely a few inches away from her face...

...Then, he held his scythe still...

and slowly...

... raised it up.

Oh god. She thought. Oh god... He's still in there- he's still in there. She repeated to herself, desperately. He was going to come back to her- any second now. He was going to stop the darkness- that scythe will become a staff. Oh please- please say it'll become just a harmless, wooden staff. She looked up, shaking with dread. The menacing, crimson blade still curved menacingly above her. It- it was going to be okay though. He wouldn't do this- her Jack won't let him. He was going to save her- he was going to come back to her. The scythe lifted further. Oh god. Please, Jack- please! Come back! It'll be fine- it was going to be okay! He was going to stop it! He was... He was... The scythe paused at the height of it's ascension. He wasn't going to save her...

The scythe fell.


	13. Chapter 13

Dark and light: Blood Moon - Chapter 12

 **Authors note: I know I know a pretty cruel cliffy on the last one but it isn't the last or the worst. Think its finally time I told you the theme songs I listen to for this story- Skyfall and human are pretty good but the best ultimate matching song is unravel(you can find English covers on YouTube- the one by unknown songbird is the best) seriously you have to listen to this- its just too perfect for this story! Anyways rant over- please let me know what you think! I love love love hearing from you guys! See you in two days as always!**

The Guardians thought they'd seen the impossible. They'd lived from hundreds to thousands of years. They'd seen things others couldn't even imagine. But now... this pushed the limits of what even they called impossible. Because it was impossible. Yet it was happening right before them.

When they'd seen the nightmares stream out from that broken ice fortress, they'd all been struck by horror... And fear. No way. This could not be happening. On top of the moonbeams- which already had them on the brink of defeat- an army of nightmares and fearlings was now charging towards them. Hundreds of the dark creatures, spreading like a dark storm from the ice. Expanding across the air to cover the vast airspace like a net, as they hurtled themselves towards the battle. The sight was awe inspiring- and terrifying. The vast array of darkness, in all its glory, closing its hand around the battle- shrouding the moonbeams and Guardians in shadow. The sheer number of the swift, sinister shapes was enough to strike fear into even the battle hardened spirit's strong hearts.

Seeing the creatures expanding over them like a single vast monster- reaching with a thousand tendrils of darkness towards them-... it was almost too much. They thought for sure they were doomed. There was no way could they stand up against the combined might of both of the dark armies. They were as good as dead already- seconds away from meeting their doom- and then... as though their hearts could sink no further... they saw a red streak leading the army of nightmares; tearing through the ranks of moonbeams like each one was made of paper.

A single, crimson blur wielding a small but deadly weapon.

Their hearts stopped. No... They denied it. Refused to believe their their eyes. They just couldn't accept the truth... but when they saw the huge sheet of chaos cutting down the moonbeams by their dozens... They couldn't deny it any longer. They recognised that chaos- and the blade it took the shape of. That was the blade of a scythe.

A scythe... that belonged to Overland. The red demon.

Their worst fear returning to reality, when they were at their weakest and most vulnerable.

Jack, they thought... No...

Unaware of the events under the ice shelter, they simply thought he'd slipped under the influence of the dark energy that pervaded the very air around them. The level of corruption surrounding him, just too much for the spirit, had just stolen him. Jack Frost was gone. The nightmare was back- and out for blood.

Was there even a chance of getting Jack back a second time? Was the youngest Guardian gone forever? Breaking free of the darkness once was difficult enough but a second time.. They didn't even want to think about the abysmal odds of success (or the fact that they didn't even know a number big enough for odds against it). Knowing that Jack was gone was bad enough, but the sight of red dealt a double blow- because it meant their the crimson horror was back; and with Jack now the psychotic demon of Overland... they stood no chance. the moonbeams- the nightmares- AND the shadow king!

They were only four spirits against a never ending army, with the limitless power of Overland at it's head. The dark spirit alone had defeated them once before- and now it seemed he was going to do so again.

Then, when hope seemed all but lost- and those that rely most upon faith start losing faith- the first of the nightmare troops were about to breach the battle... That was when the impossible happened.

The nightmares...

And the fearlings...

Turned.

And attacked.

The moonbeams.

They were stunned- so incapacitated by shock- they might as well have been struck by an electric shock. But, that wasn't the last of it- the nightmares seemed particularly interested in the moonbeams that were trying to get at them! Whenever a stray moonbeam shot towards them, a nightmare was always there to destroy it before it even got close. It came to the point where they were all surrounded by at least twenty of the dark creatures, but they weren't the least bit interested in them- they seemed almost afraid to even look at them!

The nightmares: creatures of darkness, agents of fear- their bitterest enemies for many millennia- WERE PROTECTING THEM! Fearlings were guarding them! The darkness was helping them- keeping them alive! This was just-! It was IMPOSSIBLE! Sheer insanity. IT WAS INSANE! They were now protected from the fight, as the very things they'd been battling for almost an eternity attacked on their behalf! The black sand and shadows taking up the battle with the red beams in their place.

The battle continued, just as savage and crazy as ever- but without the ones who should be fighting it. The most fundamental basic fact that dark fought light had been flipped on it's head- the darkness was fighting itself and not them- what kind of unnatural, impossible, waking nightmare was this?!

How?! How was this possible?! It went against the most ancient foundations of the universe! But, then again, they already were shaken by the corruption of the moon- that didn't mean two wrongs righted the scales though.

Then, they all noticed, at varying different points, the change in the nightmares and the fearlings. The eyes that were red now rather than sickly, rusted gold. Red... like the eyes of Overland. Was he-? Was Jack was doing this?! The young spirit had a reputation for flouting the rules of possibility, but this! Turning the balance on the universe on it's head!

It seems their winter spirit had been underestimated. Overland was powerful- but so was Frost. He had to be in order to counteract the dark. Overland had blown a crater in the moon, and singly handedly brought the Guardians to their knees- Frost had rearranged the laws of the universe, in order to keep them safe. It was said the most dangerous people were the ones who had nothing to lose... but the same could be said for the ones who had everything to lose- because they would stop at nothing to protect what they fought for. They were both as dangerous as each other. That which was opposite would always be equal, to match the other- and because of that, true opposites, fought forever. Light and dark. The moon and the darkness. The ones with everything, and the ones with nothing. Overland and Frost.

But what happened to someone like that? To someone who had literally shaped the universe to keep the ones he held in his heart safe?

The sheer amount of power Jack held both as Overland and Frost was terrifying. He was a spirit, but he'd done that which was beyond even the moon's power. He was a ticking time bomb- one that had only grown more dangerous since the return of darkness. What happens next? He could destroy himself with that amount of power- or, worse, destroy the world.

The Guardians lost themselves in thoughts of the impossible happenings before them- spiralling deeper and deeper into the implications for it all... and what could come next.

All of them... but one.

One of them had to snap out of their reverie to dodge the many, flying shockwaves of chaos shooting from the giant, energy extended scythe. He was the only one still left in the air- the only one who had to avoid the aerial attacks of the merciless, unstoppable force that was the red spirit himself. But those close shaves brought him back to his senses- and from that moment on, with the nightmares defending him from onrushing moonbeams, he kept a constant watch on the boy demon.

He was once his friend, and his family- but, right now, he was dangerous. He had to make sure he didn't become a danger to the other Guardians- or to himself. Even if he was a dark monster bent on their destruction, and ruining the world- he didn't want to see him get hurt. He couldn't stop worrying about the young spirit- and he refused to stop looking out for him. That boy was his kin. The real Jack was still in there- and he knew he would fight back against this beast. But, until he found the strength, he was keeping an eye on this demon for him.

He was an unparalleled danger to everything and everyone around him... And to one person in particular. He saw him land, and walk towards the vulnerable female of their group. That was exactly what he'd been watching for, but dreading. He flew forwards. He had to do something.

He was the one person who hadn't fought against the dark spirit before. Who, like the red demon, had defeated Pitch in one to one combat- and was the only one who stood a chance of standing up to the raw strength and power of the nightmare king.

So it was that as the scythe swung down towards the tooth fairy, it was pulled off course by a long, golden whip.

Sandy! The demon spirit thought. There's that little, golden dream maker. How was he doing? He'd always liked the tiny sandyman, hadn't he. You know, he really wouldn't see any reason to fight him. He did made him so happy with his golden sand shows- but...He stopped his scythe.

He messed up his fun.

Now he died.

He was going to pay for interfering. He'd shown the nightmares exactly what would happen if they stopped him playing with his toys- he guessed he forgotten to show the Guardians the same. Oh well- Sandy could be his example.

He hadn't fought the golden Guardian before, had he. This promised to be fun- a lot more entertaining that ridiculously boring fairy. Time to play, Sandman.

He grinned, letting the darkness within him twist the smirk into a sick, disturbing sight- and taking pleasure in the horror and dismay that filled the golden man's silent face at the sight of it.  
"Hello Sandy." He grinned, his voice terrifying- it held all the sinister innocence of a child in a horror film, with a menacing rasp laced beneath. "Have you come to play?" He asked. The mad sparks in his eyes made it seem synonymous with torture- and not something laughing kids did on the street. "What game are we playing?... A role play?" He wondered. His voice reverting back to normal. But normal was just as sinister as a before- only a little deeper. "The little prince come to save the fair maiden from the clutches of the eeeevil beast." He suggested, making claw hands to emphasise his part as the monster.

As he spoke, he danced about Tooth's fear stricken body- scythe and feet narrowly missing her every time. He chuckled, darkly- the warped twisted, sound bearing just enough semblance to Frost's laughter to shake them at their core. Sandy shook his head, refusing to get drawn into his game. A stop hand appeared above his head. He wanted him to stop playing? Oh, but playtime was just beginning. He frowned.  
"Aww, and I thought you were fun." He whined. "Come on- it's just getting to the best bit!" It was already off to a great start- he was having a great time!

Pretending to still be happy with the golden Guardian? Ooh, he simply loved it! He was completely faking it, of course. Really, he just wanted to see the Guardian beaten and bashed into a sand pit (if only he'd brought a bucket, he could've made a castle).

Sandy had interfered with his fun- there was no second chances. You get in the king's way, you die. Simple. As. That. But, for now, he was toying with them. Play acting was so fun. And playing with their heads- even more so! Twisting and confusing their minds- leading them with false pretences into even falser security- and then turning on them, like a striking snake. This was going to be good. After all- friend was only one letter away from fiend.

He tilted his head in a way that would've once been endearing, if it weren't terrifying- framing his face through the right angle of the blade and shaft of his scythe.  
"Come on, Sandy. Play with me." He smirked. He stabbed the curved blade down, without warning. Tooth flinched- a choked whimper sounding from her throat- certain he was going to impale her, or worse.

It buried deep into the ground, barely missed chopping her hand off... but it was an intentional miss.

He was still playing with her- like a cat with a mouse, seeing how much he could make her squeak and squeal in terror. He just laughed at her witless fear, perching on the scythe's shaft where it stuck up from the half buried blade.  
"Don't worry, Toothy, I'll be back to finish our little game." He promised. Sandy stared, chest heaving as he recovering from the heart attack he'd just had. Tooth trembled, not daring to move her hand, even though the blade was lodged right between her fingers.

Both of them were shaken. Tooth could've been fatally wounded- and he wouldn't have been quick enough to save her. Only through the mercy and insanity of the demon was she still alive. She could be dead right now.

Overland's face twisted with joy at their expressions.  
"Come on, Sandy." He repeated, this time the words sounded ghoulish- like the childish voice from earlier, but with menace rather than innocence. He wasn't sure whether he was trying to terrify him, or threaten him :'play along, or I'll do a lot worse'.

"Lets play the part where hero fights the monster." He decided. "...And then the monster blows him up into a million bits." He told him, with a grin that was almost a snarl.

He hadn't ever heard that ending to a fairy tale before, but he much preferred this one. He made it up himself- and he was pretty happy with it. He liked to think he'd improved the story a great deal. Less hugs, and happy endings- more chaos and destruction. A much better way to end a story, don't you think? Such a good twist. And the monster gets to play with the helpless damsel for all eternity.

Oh yes- much better. He just needed to decide how it started. Hmm. Probably with the beast launching at the Sandman- and swinging his scythe towards his heart!

The madness threw sparks from his glowing, red eyes, as they came alive with savage excitement. His lips disfigured into a joyous snarl, as he launched himself at the Guardian.


	14. Chapter 14

Dark and light: Blood Moon - Chapter 13

 **Authors note: hey guys! Ready for the big moon grandslam? ^^ hope you enjoy it! Oh I won't be able to put an authors note on the next chapter cos I'll be on holiday with I bad connection- but don't worry I'll still update^^ anyways please please please review and I'll see you in two days posting from Wales^^**

It was doubtful there had ever been a fiercer or more powerful fight between two individuals in the history of time. Both strong opponents duelled with at great speed with incredible skill. Each was a blur or movement, but it was impossible to tell who had the advantage- if any did. They seemed almost evenly matched- Sandy's quick reactions blocking Overland's fast as lightning attacks- and neither had much experience of each other's fighting, but they were soon learning.

The red demon's razor edged scythe blade and spear pointed shaft were impossible to block. Red chaos sparked and lunged from the glowing blade everytime it was struck with sand- it seemed to attack almost independently from its master- as wild, and powerful as thousand volt lightning strikes. The demon could cover long and short range with his wide range of attacks- never allowing his opponent a second's break, while he attacked endlessly and tirelessly. Raging with attack after powerful, ground shattering attack against the Sandman.

But Overland's true strength came from his creativity. He had the mindset of a child- twisted and warped with insanity, but the imagination remained. The easily manipulated black ice and chaos let him create whatever popped into mind, making his attacks as unpredictable as the chaos itself. He could shape and create deadly weapons unlike anything ever seen before- and it didn't stop at weapons.

A strong upswung of the scythe, and a giant staglamite of black ice thrust itself from the ground- just missing Sandy, who'd been quick to avoid it. But that wasn't the end. More spikes shot out the sides of the original, and turned to point towards the Guardian, before hurling themselves at him.

More jutted forth from those growing spikes as they went- and more spread from them and more from them- they just kept multiplying, stabbing back and forth across the air. Crisscrossing and weaving as it spread either side of him, like living, intricate mechanism trying to catch him within the jaws of a trap. The Guardian had to keep moving- dodging endless spikes that tried to jab into him, whilst trying to escape the moving spines that threatened to capture him in an ever shifting, interlocking maze of dark ice. Each spike was so sharp they could cut through boulders like water (as discovered when they almost pinned him against a mountain like, red ridge).

That was just one way the demon attacked the dream Guardian.

Next he tried animating the chaos to create a giant, crimson serpent from his scythe- like a living extension of his weapon, striking at the Guardian's shields and tearing them away. Giant, needle like fangs pierced through the tightly bonded sand on numerous occasions- and once or twice bit into the target.

For sheer intimidation, or the fun of flaunting his power on useless but impressive whims, he formed the frames of huge, skeletal bat wings on his back. They were almost entirely for show, but, when he swung them, they hit hard.

With the looming red wings following his every move he shot volleys of deadly ice shards through the air spinning and diving to avoid the retaliating whips as he shot rounds of black darts at all given opportunities each one forming and flying from his fingertips. But he soon tired of all the diving, and having to worry about the Sandman's attacks. So he made his biggest weapon yet.

He curled himself into a ball amassing great waves of chaos and surrounding himself with it like a shield but as he unfolded the energy unfolded forming a giant, red chaos demon that shielded him, and followed his every move. The avatar of chaos copyied every he did, from where he stood, suspended, within its chest, so that it wielded its own deadly scythe just as skilfully as he does. But the scythe made of chaos, that the red avatar held, was many times bigger, stronger and more powerful than the original. Although it was much easier to evade.

With the power of chaos and dark ice under his command, and endless powerful and unpredictable ways for him to attack, he was a nearly untouchable foe. But if ever there was someone who could stop that demon- it was the Sandman.

He kept his calm in any situation, thinking up and adapting strategies in a second- abandoning and creating new ones in a heartbeat, if need be. With the unpredictability of the demon's attacks, he was limited as to how far he could plan ahead, but he was a very strategic fighter, and put his plans into practise with flawless presicion (as was needed for the effective use of whips).

The demon prided himself on the ice's flexibility, but sand was by far more adaptable than that- and a lot more easily shaped. It was almost useless for attempting to block the attacks- that he soon learned- but his whips were quick, and if used right could easily stand up to the might of the scythe. Even faced with a powerful swipe with all the demon's strength behind it, if he was careful, he could redirect and render it harmless with little effort.

He couldn't fight strength with strength- the demon would outdo him easily if it came down to sheer power- so he fought cleverly, using presicion and care to alter and tweak what attacks he could- using up minimal energy in the process, and putting many faults into the demon's incoming attacks. His small size also worked in his favour- it was far easier for him to evade and dodge attacks...and that was his main tactic... But it also worked against him.

He avoided the attacks that he could and took mostly defensive measures... but he rarely struck out in against his oppenent- and never with intent to cause actual damage.

The reason was simple. While the demon was all too eager to strike at, and wound, and kill, the Guardian- the Sandman was not. He didn't want to hurt the corrupted spirit- and that limited him. He knew the demon was taking full advantage of his good heart, but he couldn't help it. He'd much rather wound himself, than wound his friend... but fate had thrust this cruel situation upon him, in which he had no choice. He had to fight the boy, which he still considered family... and he couldn't have hated it more.

He couldn't spare a fraction of a moment to think about that, though. Nor how much he was wishing for this dreadful, savage fight to end- even though it was near impossible. He kept on fighting- and fighting... and waiting.

He didn't want to hurt to spirit, so he couldn't beat him. He just continued to hold out through the raging attacks. The only thing he could do was pray, that if he kept this up long enough, the light to this demon's dark might return. That seemed to be the only way this fight could end without him hurting him.

But there was no sign of the real Jack anywhere. Not a hint of clear ice- or a minuscule flicker of blue in the fury, broken eyes of the demon. It just revelled and laughed in the face of his misery, as he waited... and waited... Defending and dodging the endless, crazed onslaught- but his defensive measures weren't enough. The demon was getting used to them- and coming up with more ways to break through. Injuries became more frequent. If he continued on the defensive like this, he had no doubt the demon would eventually deal a wound he couldn't heal- and if this fight ended, then the demon would go on to torture his other family (who had already proved no match for the king of nightmares).

He had no choice. He had to respond with offensive attacks of his own.

A terrifying light appeared in Overland's eyes as he saw that sparked and shook with the madness of the the dark core as he saw the change in dynamic of the Sandman's attacks they sparked and shook with an insanity beyond that of the dark core. He abandoned all creativity- and charged him solely with his scythe. His attacks grew senseless and merciless, the fighting more intense.

The Sandman was careful never to do any lasting damage to the demon spirit, but the rough sand did cut a few scratch into his skin (the most visible, on his cheek). But the sting of pain, and sticky weeping crimson- far from actually hurting the demon- seemed to only be adding tinder to the towering inferno of it's rage. Pushing him closer and closer to toppling past the brink of humanity into monstrosity.

It's eyes turning more savage, as his taunting, twisted smirks became more and more like beastly snarls... And eventually. The Sandman decided he had no choice. He had to bring him down. He couldn't allow him to carry on like this- he was turning into a monster. His scythe was now like a clawed extension of his arm- and his war cries like a beast's. He had to stop him- although he refused to kill this thing, or hurt it anymore than nessecary. It would pain him greatly to hurt this demon that was barely even human anymore- because it was still Jack's body, and would hurt Frost too- but he had to do what he must. He was saving him from himself, he thought. It was for his own good.

He broke away from the creature and soon managed to trick it into a wild, frenzied chase. His plan was to lead him into the massive mountain like ridge nearby, and, best case scenario, knock him out without hurting him too much. But he didn't realise how close he was- the power behind his charge. He was going too fast! A collision at that colossal speed- it was beyond dangerous! It was deadly! It would almost definitely kill him!

But, he realised this too late. It was as he was dodging out of the way to avoid the charging spirit, the realisation hit... And then... he could only watch... as Jack collided, head first, with the hard ridge of solid rock.

The ground shook with the strength of the impact- the chaos surrounding him had sparked a mild explosion as it hit, causing an avalanche of red rock to cascaded down the steep, jagged slope, and plumes of smoke to curl from the surface.

As the last of the rockslide settled, a motionless figure could be seen sprawled at the heart of the crater.

The battle between the Sandman and the demon went silent.


	15. Chapter 15

Dark and light: Blood Moon - Chapter 14

Sandy rushed up to him, terrified. No... Was he alright? By the stars, please let him be alright. But the impact... that was more than enough to kill five spirits- and he'd took it head first. He could only pray the storm of energy surrounding him had taken at least some of the impact.

He reached his side, terrified for him. The spirit was face down. It didn't look like he was breathing. Stars pray he was just unconscious- please say this wasn't serious. They couldn't give him any medical help out here- Bunny knew first aid for situations as extreme as this, but what could he do without any equipment or supplies?! He prayed- he hoped- he was was alright... But he still hadn't seen any shift of movement- not even the slight rise and fall which would indicate a breath. He daren't move him, or even touch him, that could make things worse.

Should he go get Bunny? But how was he meant to find him? He was surrounded by endless, swarming moonbeams- no way would he be able to even see through that, let alone get through it. Besides even if he did through some miracle chance across him how would they get back? What if something happened whilst he was going to get help?

No, he couldn't leave him. But he worried about the moonbeams... they seemed to be slowly closing in on them. The only reason they'd escaped them in their fight was because the nightmares and fearlings kept them away- but now... was it him, or were the moonbeams getting closer. The little bubble which they'd fought in seemed smaller than before- shrinking, as confusion spread through the nightmares, without the command of their king.

Still no movement. Horror was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into him. What had he done? He could be dying! He could have permanent brain damage! He was still here- but for how much longer?! Since he was already dead, if he was killed, his spirit body would just fade into oblivion- so he knew he wasn't dead... for now. But how long would he last? Was he even breathing? They didn't have a pulse, as spirits- but, through instinct, they still breathed. If Jack was still breathing- he had a chance.

He leaned in close, turning his head to listen or feel for a slight flow of air coming from his airways... It was his downfall.

He was so close to his head, he couldn't see the pale hand shifting behind him... silently raising the deadly, curved scythe.

He could have been dying- he could've had brain damage... or he could've been faking the whole thing.

Sandy felt a cold, hard blade touch his back. Before he could react, electric red bonds sprang into existence, binding him tightly to the weapon. Terror flashed through the Guardian, fearful thoughts dashing through his mind. He was trapped- he couldn't move- at his back was a blade that could cut him in two with the slightest pressure- he couldn't fight back-... he was stuck. At the demon's mercy. In other words, he might as well already be dead.

Mad laughter cut across the crater, as the scythe was planted in the rock (which gave way like gravel under the point). The demon king- once motionless, seemingly on the brink of death- rolled onto his back, still laughing like a maniac. But it was just wrong. It wasn't joyful laughter- or sadistic-... it was broken laughter. The sound of someone who just snapped. Then, just as suddenly as it started, the laughter abruptly stopped.

He stood, slowly. Glaring menacingly at him, the whole time, with the crimson glow of madness- a slight snarl baring his teeth. But the voice that came from him was cold, and hard- the kind of voice he wished he'd never have to hear in his lifetime. It was the voice of someone who didn't recognise pain anymore. They'd been put through so much, become so alienated to reality, they were barely human anymore.  
"You really think that would hurt, after everything I've been through." He growled.

The words rattled him- a stark reminder of everything the boy had been through. The nightmare he'd lived through... and the hell that had now resumed. Then, suddenly, it was like he'd changed a mask- he was grinning psychotically, with twisted mirth dancing in his eyes.  
"Good fight, Sandy. That was fun! Aw- I almost want to keep you alive so we can do all that again!" He laughed again, with warped happiness.

What was wrong with this demon? The last time he'd been twisted, yes. Powerful? Definitely. But this... it wasn't right- even for Overland. The spontaneous acts of violence; the changes from playful psycho to savage beast that bordered split personality- he'd blown two craters in the moon, and used enough energy to short circuit every city on Earth, yet he still wasnt done! The last time he'd seen Overland, he'd been cold, deliberate and calculating in his motives and actions- this time there was no control over anything. He obeyed every wild whim that came into his head. Something had changed. This demon wasn't what it used to be- and he never thought he could even say this, but this new Overland was so much more deadly. It was like the darkness in him was ten times stronger than before, and had warped the limited sanity he'd had last time into pure, limitless madness.

All of this passed through his mind as he watched the demon laughing. He was revelling in his victory over the great Sandman. What victory? He'd taken advantage of his good heart, and used the low down 'playing dead' to put him at his mercy. That wasn't victory- that was a dirty trick!... But that was exactly it...

Sandy understood then, the true danger of darkness. It knew no limits, and followed no rules. It wasn't bound by duty, or being fair- it did anything it so pleased, and nothing would hold it back. He'd lost because of a low down, dirty trick... but that was the darkness' way. Who could know who would've won if the fight would've continued as normal- would Sandy have found a way to subdue the demon? Would one of them have tired? Would one of the crimson king's wild and dangerous attacks finally hit home? Who can say. Because when good fights true evil it will always it will be vulnerable, because of the very values that separate it from the dark- and, for that reason, the struggle for good is always ten times harder.

"But, it would be more fun to kill you." The demon decided, snatching up his scythe and letting the bound Guardian fall to the ground like a trussed chicken. He glared down at him, and somehow, the mighty Sandman- arguably the strongest of the Guardians- lay helpless and weak, staring up at the curved, red scythe like the Tooth Fairy had just minutes ago. The crowd of moonbeams loomed menacingly behind him the demon- they'd gathered closer with the end of the fight and, though they still couldn't touch them, their red light sent scattered flashes slicing off the blood red blade.  
"I'd ask for last words, but you cant speak. I know- I'll choose for you." He told him, with a twisted smirk.  
"'Bye.'" He decided.

His scythe flew up... then something caught his attention.

A blur of pure, blinding white. A glimpse of stunning beauty in the midst of all the dark, putrid red. Numberless crystals of blue/white flowing seamlessly with every movement of its pelt. Piercing blue eyes seeking out all that would try to hurt the Guardians- at that moment, focussed on the demon spirit. Dagger like, glittering claws and fangs bared. Some of the claws and teeth were broken, and patches of the sparkling coat were shattered- it several, minor cracks running through its body- but no amount of scratches could mar the beauty of the pure white, blue tinted animal.

The ice wolf. It had been created to serve one sole purpose; protect the Guardians.

Overland had just enough time to snap his head up, before the collosal strength of the animal bore down on him. Slamming into him, and knocking him to the ground. The force of the impact with the ground knocking the scythe from his grasp, as It's massive, glittering paws and glassy claws pinning him to the floor- and it's pure blue eyes scorched straight into him. The impact left the demon dazed and confused, as he tried to make sense of what just happened- random thoughts passing through his head.

What? A wolf? He liked wolves. Not for the obvious reason that they lived in snow. They were also two people- the hunters and the-. Two? Two people?... Two people like-. Two, like him?! But, this wolf was made to protect the Guardians- it had been told to do so by-... by...

The crystal blue eyes bore into him- blue eyes... Bright blue- blue just like...

And it's pelt... it sparkled with frost...

Frost. Two people. The hunters. The family. Two. Blue eyes. Clear ice.

A sudden pressure built up behind his eyes- like something was forcing, clawing, it's way back into his mind. That's... right... Shadow, Face... Two-.. people!.. I made that wolf.. to protect the Guardians. And I will not!...let them!.. get... hurt!  
NO! KILL THEM! THEY DIE!... I will not... let them- NO! SLICE THEM! STAB THEM!-  
Never. I will not let them get hurt... and I will fight... for the Guardians... I will fight for them... until the day I die!  
NOOOO!

He writhed and snarled on the ground- sometimes grimicing in concentration. Then, without warning, he would roar at the sky- then break off with a desperate cry. White and red chasing back and forth across his hair- red and blue swarming his irises. The wolf stayed there the whole time- paws pressed firmly on his shoulders, pinning him to the ground. Winter blue eyes burning intently into the spirit, as the battle raged.

NO! NO- FIGHT! FIGHT! KILL! FIGHT!-

NO! NO MORE!

"STOP!"

That last word was yelled out loud, as suddenly the boy beneath the paws of the wolf stopped writhing. He panted heavily like he was just waking from a nightmare- shuddering with exhaustion... He collapsed into the ground- utterly spent. He had no strength left...

But when the wolf stepped off, nudging his arm affectionately, it looked down to see blue eyes, mirroring it's own.


	16. Chapter 16

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 15

 **Authors note: hey! Back again^^ thank you to all of you guys who still reviewed even though I didn't ask you too it all means so much that you take the time to write even a quick comment about the story to me^^ anyways here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you thought of it and I'll see you in two days! (I've almost finished the story now so hopefully there will be daily updates soon!)**

He lay there half conscious for a moment... Just lying there... Exhausted- no beyond that... He felt like he hadn't slept in weeks, and had just run a marathon. All his limbs felt like they'd been turned to lead, then immediately melted into a puddle. As though all the sinew and muscle that made them up had vanished, leaving him sprawled across the floor. Even breathing took a great effort.

He was aching badly all over-... he guessed that was the impact from earlier... Somehow he was almost glad of the pain- it told him he wasn't a numb, unfeeling beast. He was still human- and still retaining the qualities which separated him from a monster. He was weak, and in pain, and tired, but that was only human- and thank any powers out there, he hadn't been pushed beyond that simple title. If he ever went past the point where he could call himself human, he knew he was lost. But he was still hanging on to the scraps of what made him a decent person, even though they were desperately close to just slipping away.

This was what he'd become. A weak, feeble creature, struggling to hold onto the remains of what it meant to be human.

He felt like crying, but didn't have the energy. Why couldn't the darkness leave him alone? The thoughts were broken, as though his mind was crying where his body could not. Why did it have to come back, and make his life a living hell? He was sore, and exhausted... and shattered. He remembered now, just how bad it had all been. He'd partially fooled himself into thinking he'd exaggerated how awful life as the half dark hybrid had been. No, it was that bad... it was infinitely worse.

His soul was more beaten and broken than any of his limbs could be. He understood now the meaning of true heartache... He couldn't stand it. It hurt... It hurt so much... Just to think that this was his life now- that all he would ever do is spend the rest of his life in fear and pain the shadows- he had centuries of this torture ahead of him, without mercy and without break... He just couldn't- couldn't take it.

This was what he'd chosen... He wished he could scream about the unfairness of it all. Forcing him to do this live like this savage monster again for the sake of those that he loved... It was beyond cruel. Taunting him with the beauty of a full, shadowless life with all the joys of love... and then stealing it away from him... Why couldn't the world just leave him alone. He just wanted it all to go away- just leave him to drown in his misery. He didn't want to do this anymore. He didnt want to keep going with this fight... He just wanted to stop.

He was dimly aware of something cold and soft nudging his arm. A large, white shape with two, bright, blue dots was visible in his poor, weak vision. His eyes had turned into tunnels- long, dark stretching tunnels with a blurred circle of light at the end- which he was straining to see through. But... He somehow recognised the mass of snowy white... It could've been almost anything from what he was seeing, but somehow he knew it was his wolf.

It's gentle look in it's shining, blue eyes told of care and companionship... and it brought back his hope again. Despite everything, that loyal wolf was still protecting the Guardians-... and if it could keep fighting after so long on the brutal battlefield... then so could he. And besides... with it's beautiful pelt, and mesmerising eyes... Surely, the world that held such beauty in it, was maybe, just maybe, worth living for.

His will for life restored, he tried to bring himself together (something he was sadly well practised on). He tried to move, but everything still felt as strong as vapour- like he was made up of nothing more than clouds (and he knew what he was talking about there). His best efforts only managed to tense the muscles in his upper body, without the slightest movement. He tried again, but it was so hard to spare any of his will on the task when so much of it was spent holding back the peaceful haze of unconsciousness, that was so softly tempting him to give in to the torment of his body.

It took so much effort to move even the slightest bit- like he was trying to psyche himself up to take another step up an endless, sheer mountain climb, after days of nonstop travelling. But, the longer he fought the lure of sleep, the easier it became... and slowly... it started to go away. The world through his eyes stopped feeling so distant, and sharpened slightly into distinct but blurred shapes.

The blur in front of him was now definitely recognisable as a wolf. He now realised the touch he'd been feeling on his arm was it's muzzle. It was nuzzling his arm in an attempt to rouse him. He sent a wave of gratitude to it- somehow he knew it would recieve it.

This wolf was a lot more than just a lump of mobile ice, with a single mindless aim- he knew that now. He'd asked it to protect the Guardians- the goal so strong, and so powerful, in his heart, it gave the wolf so much more than a purpose. It gave it intelligence- and a heart of its own. He'd put a piece of himself into thiat wolf- and, until now, he never realised just how much. It was it's own creature: smart, caring and devoted... but for alll it's life, it's purpose still came before all else.

It's sky blue eyes met his master's own... He was so weak- that they both knew- and the living ice that the wolf was made up of, and even the power that held it together, held a great deal of energy. It's master really needed that strength now. He put a lot of effort into creating that wolf- now, he needed to take it back.

But it didn't mind. With it's master retaking it's energy, it's service was done- and it knew it's master would do all he could do see that purpose fulfilled. It was passing that duty back to him now. It was just a loyal creation- made to serve, and to protect. It's life was devoted to the task of protecting the Guardians- it was happy to now give it up in order to give it's master the strength to fight in his stead. It's master needed it's strength now- all he had to do... was take it.

His arm shaking with the effort, he managed to get his fingers to twitch... and slowly, agonisingly, raised a hairlength above the ground. They inched millimetre by millimetre higher from the ground, but it still felt as though a huge boulder pushing down against him.

He didn't have to lift it far, though- just enough. The wolf reached down with it's snow dusted muzzle... and fit it smoothly into his reaching hand.

With the contact, it started to glow with a slight blue light... and then it broke down. Disintegrating into shards of ice and snow- each crystal transforming into pure ice magic. The energy that had bound it together and given it life, swirled like a blue aura through the glittering mist of snow dust. Then, it flew swiftly and silently towards the waiting hand- the chunks of ice and snowflakes turning to pure energy, before as they flowed as a fine mist into the grateful spirit- revitalising him with it's energy.

It worked. Jack no longer felt swamped with exhaustion- it was like he'd had a good, long sleep. He was no longer drifting off towards unconsciousness, and was a lot more in touch with his surroundings now. Slowly, he managed to shift himself to prop himself up on his arms. At least now he had the strength to move again. It wasn't easy- but he could do it.

He bent his head for a moment, letting the energy spread through his body, like the cold, refreshing feeling he got when standing in a snowstorm. He reached out and grasped hold of his staff, squeezing it tightly for comfort, and running his thumb along the hook- it was no longer the weapon of a demon, he reassured himself. The simple, shepherd's crook staff reminding him that a part of him was still the person who'd used this thing to throw snowballs at kids, and save his sister's life-... not slicing at his friends with dark intent.

The wind stirred the air by his hand- with the staff back in his hand, the connection between winter spirit and winter wind reestablished itself. The wind could only touch him and carry him as long as he held his staff- it was the link between them, and the wind was powerless to help him when that link was broken. Without it, it could do nothing more than it could with humans. But the link was there now- it could look after him.

It swirled by his side- trying to offer what comfort it could, as it reminded him of its presence. Jack almost smiled at the gesture- the wind had always been somewhat of a mother to him. Even back in the dark days, it would comfort him whenever it could (which was only when he was full light- at half light the wind couldn't communicate with him, only carry him).

Then, as quickly as the comfort had come, he felt it panic close on his failing, weak heart.

The whispering anger returned.

No.. But it- it wasn't supposed to be here yet. Normally after so much darkness, he'd have at least a little time under the light to piece himself back together! But, no- this time, it was back far sooner than it should've been. That time was up. He'd barely wrenched control back for a minute, and the darkness was raging at the back of his mind, trying to force it's way back in again... and it was worryingly close to succeeding.

He suddenly felt a hand on his back. Sandy. The Guardian had been freed from his bonds as he took his staff, completely severing his connection to the dark, red energy. He turned quickly, to look at the golden Guardian. Guilt landed on him hard- dropping on the darkness like a brick, allowing him to hold it back a little longer.

What had he done? Sandy... Oh god... He was so badly beaten up, and scratched all over. He'd never seen him look so tired- he was absolutely exhausted from the fight... The fight... He'd been fighting him hadn't he. He could barely remember what he'd done, but it had to have been bad.  
"Sandy I-." He began. Any other time he would've winced at how broken his voice sounded, but he had so many other things to worry about, he didn't care anymore. Sandy... Just looking at him... It was awful. He was so beat up. He was his friend, and he was hurt- and it was his fault! No he was more than a friend- he was his self adopted family... and he'd just-... He stopped the torturing thought. He was a monster...

But Sandy wasn't the only one, was he... He'd hurt the other Guardians too- hadn't he! He still hadn't forgiven himself for hurting them in the dark days... And now, years later, when they were so close to him- especially Sandy who never been hurt by him before, and had been the first and only spirit to interact with him even remotely as the hybrid demon... It had always been a lifeline he clung to- that at least one of the Guardians had escaped the demon's madness- but now... he'd got him too. No one is safe from him... not even Sandy.

How could he?! What was he thinking?! Bringing the demon back? Look what he'd done! Letting the monster loose on the battlefield?! That was crazy! He should've run whilst he had the chance. What if he did this again- what if he... Images of terrified staring eyes flashed into his mind... Tooth... A scythe lifting high above his head... He choked...

He'd been about to... to... He started trembling. He'd been about to kill her. His emotions twisted like a dagger in his heart as pain, horror and anguish overcame him, as he finally remembered the sight of the broken, terrified fairy... And then he almost threw up as he felt the sick, twisted pleasure it gave him.

He scrambled to get up and reel backwards. He had to get away. He couldn't do this. He was a monster. He had to get away before he hurt them again! What was he doing?! He had to get away before the darkness took over again! He had to-!

He stopped, as Sandy grabbed his arm, gently but firmly, holding up a quiet hand to silence him. Jack finally looked at him properly- bringing himself out of the wild, turmoiling mess of thoughts and emotions in his head- not at his wounds, at his face. He was... smiling?... and, he looked... proud. Like he was reassuring him- like he'd done good thing. That one gaze met and contradicted all his hysterical, self-loathing thoughts.

I nearly killed Tooth! But you didn't. I nearly killed you! But you stopped yourself. I might hurt you again! No you won't. You won't let yourself. I have to get away! Go! No... we need you here.

It was a good thing Sandy was there. He needed someone to stop him going mad with panic, and keep him together. He relaxed slightly, his fear easing... and as the panic subsided, he felt the strain of holding back the darkness lessen... but it was still alarmingly strong. It was growing in strength- jabbing into his thoughts. The long, dark needles piercing the doors that held it back- and it was almost breaking through.

What was going on?! It hadn't been like this last time! He'd been able hold it back (with difficulty, but he had done it). But now it just wouldn't stay locked away! It was stronger, somehow. He didn't like it. It scared him how close it was to breaking through. He fought back a cry as a long blade of darkness pierced his skull, and he forced himself not to be afraid. How much longer could he last?

Sandy frowned as he caught sight of the flickering red light in one of his bright, blue eyes- and the web of crimson attempting to spread over his hair. He'd noticed it too, then. He clutched his head, just holding back a scream, as the darkness crashed into the mental barrier with such force it felt like his brain been hit by a car. What was happening? Why was it so strong already?! Why was it back so soon?! Something teased at the back of his mind, telling him this was all so wrong- but for some other reason... but he couldn't think what.

Sandy showed him a set of scales- a smiley face on one side, an angry one on the other- it tipped down towards the dark, then rotated to tilt in favour of the happy side. That was it! That's what was wrong! The scales! When he tipped one way, he tipped the other. For every action, an equal and opposite reaction. For every moment of dark, was an equal moment of light... and he'd been very dark just then- he'd spent a lot of time under the shadows, used up a lot of chaos energy... so why wasn't he good now? Why was the darkness still pushing to take over? It should be spent up- gone for at least the next hour! What was going on?!

He had no idea, but he did know he would not be able to keep this up for long. The darkness would come back soon- and he had to get away from the Guardians, for when it did. But he couldn't just abandon them.

He had to stay and help them with the battle- they couldn't win against the moonbeams, without his army of darkness. Already, control was starting to waver- without Overland to command them, the nightmares were falling into disorder- pretty soon they'd be attacking the Guardians (if anything, he was surprised the fear of Overlands punishment had kept them in line this long). As much as he hated it, he needed Overland right now- but he couldn't just let the demon follow his own crazed wishes. Overland had to control the nightmares- and he had to control Overland.

He'd somewhat influenced the darkness when he'd managed to convinced it to the rally the nightmares against the moonbeams- he only prayed he could do it again. No- little whispers weren't enough- and he'll be dammed if he was going to let the darkness take over him that easily. He needed it to command the nightmares and fearlings, yes, but he was not letting it rule him.

He knew what he was going to do. He was going to find a spot- away from the Guardians, but still enough to the battlefield that he could direct his army. He'd let the darkness play toy soldiers with the nightmares all it wanted, but he was not going to let them join the battle. It was too dangerous. He was going to keep them rooted to that spot, and let the nightmares work for him. He was not going to let them hurt the Guardians.

He was saying 'them' because he spoke for both of sides of him now. He was light and darkness both. Overland was a part of him now, no matter what he did. He got lucky once, but there was no getting rid of him this time. He was the demon angel. That was his life now. The half dark, unwanted, emotionless time bomb. No amount of pity, or petty wishing, was going to change that. He just had to deal with it. Life was hard.

He noted grimly that he was sounding much more like his old, heartless self again... But so what. That's who he was now. No one can ever change that. He just had to find a way to end this battle- and then he could go back to his stupid, useless life of being an insignificant nothing again.

He knew exactly what he had to do. Find a spot; direct the nightmares; keep the Guardians safe.

He just... wished he could... think straight.. without the darkness- aarrrgh! He took a step back, screwing his face up at the crushing impact of the darkness beating against his mind like a battering ram. Ow.. He had to..argh.. get moving.

The wind brushed his side- alert and waiting for his next command.  
"I.." He gritted his teeth. Dark side of the moon, he cursed to himself- it was almost impossible to even think! "I don't know, Sandy." He answered. He still had no idea why this was happening- why the darkness was still here (not that he'd had the chance to wonder about it). But, he had a job to do. He was going to end this war, even if it destroyed him.  
"But I can't hold it back. I need to stay away.. but I'll won't leave- I promise." He told him.

Sandy didn't understand what he meant, or what he was going to do, but he didn't have time to ask, because the torn spirit had turned away. The wind followed his silent request, and lifted him away in less than a second. He didn't notice Sandy desperately signing and waving behind him- trying to call him back, and warn him. He'd figured out why the darkness was back so soon- he didn't have as long as he thought he did!

Within a matter of seconds he'd vanished into the writhing mass of interlocking, red lights. Need to find somewhere safe, he thought. Somewhere away from the Guardians. Smewhere-. He didn't even have time to finish the thought.

He slipped through the wind's grasp- it could only hold him or as long as he held his staff... and he now held a scythe.

The darkness assaulted him, invading his mind with shadow. The wind was rendered powerless to protect him- it could only follow him down, as he fell helplessly through the air.

The barrier in his mind had shattered like glass.

The darkness had broken through... and he was falling.


	17. Chapter 17

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 16

 **Authors note: hey guys! Sorry I almost forgot to post this hehe its way too late I should've gone to sleep ages ago but Im being so naughty! Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter ooh! It's my mums birthday today so happy birthday mum^^ please leave a review you know how much they mean to me and I will see you on two days^^**

"North!" The larger Guardian turned as he heard his name called out to him. He recognise the voice easily.  
"Bunny!" He called back, as he saw the nightmares around him parting to allow the Easter Guardian entry. Like him, he was almost entirely surrounded by a shell of nightmares and fearlings that shielded them from the burning beams they could see swarming overhead.

The fact that the nightmares were now their guards was just as unbelievable and unsettling as it was when he first tried to get his head round it. This just didn't happen. Nightmares didn't protect them- and they certainly didn't attack their fellow dark beings. Something strange was at work here- he had suspicions, but nothing that made any sense. The black fighting the red... It all felt so wrong- so against every law of nature, physics and every other type of law that existed.

He just couldn't bring himself to be grateful for the protection- it just wasn't right. He kept glanced up at the guards, expecting at any moment for one or all of them to break formation and charge towards the two of them. But no such thing happened. His just didn't understand it. He had no explanation for this- this.. abnormal behaviour. At first his mind had turned to... But, no, it couldn't be him- he was dark now- he wanted to destroy them just as much as the nightmares should; he couldn't be doing this.

Perhaps it was something to do with the darkness taking over the moon- perhaps that had upset the balance of good and evil, and had turned everything upside down.

He had no idea what to think about the nightmares protectinng them... and the only one who would surely know, wouldn't give him any answers. Jack had been closer to the darkness than any of them had ever been- he'd been a part of it for three hundred years, and understood it as well as he did himself. He'd know what was going on- and, if he were still Frost, he would no doubt explain it to them- but he couldn't offer him, or any of the Guardians, any help now. If they ever did see him coming their way, it would not be to assist, but to destroy.

He'd seen it- as he was fairly sure Bunny had- the crimson demon streaming ahead of the black sand charge... Jack was lost to them... That thought pained them more than any wound the moonbeams could ever give him. Because he knew was gone forever. It had been close to impossible to wrench the darkness away from him the first time, but now it was back... he doubted even Bunny could hope that they could rip it away a second time.

But there was one small thing, at least, that they had now, to keep them from falling into despair. They had each other now. They weren't alone- and they knew at least one of their companions were okay.

Bunny looked terrible- the ends of his fur was charred and singed in so many places he was more black than grey- little glimpses of raw red skin visible through patches of matted, scorched fur. Then again, North supposed, he guessed he didn't look much better.

His famous red coat was burnt with so many holes and rips he could barely consider it a coat anymore- it was more of a giant, tattered rag. Glimpses of his naughty and nice tattoos were showing through the remains of the sleeves and patches of red could be seen through the holes- and it wasn't always his shirt. Part of his beard smoked, with the remains of a recently beat out fire, and he was leaning on his swords like he'd lost a million believers.

This battle was without a doubt the hardest the Guardians had ever faced- and they'd seen a lot. But despite all their fearsome injuries, they still smiled as they caught sight of each other, and went to grasp each other's hand firmly.  
"It is good to see you are still standing." North told him, wearily- his attempt at a carefree comment failing, badly.  
"Takes more than a bunch of lights to defeat me." Bunny replied, his weak mask of confidence not even convincing himself. North clapped a heavy hand on his shoulder- almost knocking him to the floor before he recovered his balance.

They both smiled weakly for a moment, but it didnt last...They found themselves looking up at the sky- dwarfed shaken by the colossal, unnatural battle between dark and dark... Both of them still struggled to understand the impossible sight before them. It was like the whole world had gone mad. Nightmares defending them, whilst the moonbeams- their former allies- attacked them. It just wasn't right.  
"What the hell is going on, mate." Bunny murmured, staring at the world gone wrong.

North could only shake his head- he had no idea. Like him, he felt at a loss of what to do. After a moment, he noticed Bunny chewing his lip, as though mulling over whether or not he should say something. He turned to look at him, and met his eyes. Giving unspoken reassurance that he could tell him- he wouldn't be disheartened.  
"Did you, er... did you see Frostbite?" He said, shifting agitatedly. He kept his eyes fixated upwards like he darent look anywhere else. He could tell he was trying hard to keep calm, and not let his emotions run riot. North lowered his gaze to the ground- he couldn't help his heart falling, despite the previous, unspoken promise.  
"...Yes." He answered, softly.

Bunny's paws balled into fists- the confirmation tipped him past the point of self control.  
"God DAMMIT!" He shouted, slamming his fist into a large boulder- a small fault line growing into a considerable crack under the impact of his rage. North started at the action. "Always him! Always him, North! He finally got rid o' that beast! He finally has a smile on his face for a few, stupid years- and now it's back, to destroy him all again! And he still hasn't got over the last time it destroyed him!"

Bunny remembered the look of terror on his face at his simple careless phrasing that had compared him to the darkness- the nightmare of his time under the oppression of darkness was still so obviously raw. Now it had returned for real.  
"How much of this has come back? Please tell me this isn't permanent!" He yelled. If Overland was now permanently in control, he couldn't stand it- that would mean they would have to destroy him- and if Frost still was there, he couldn't stand that either. It meant their friend was aware of everything he was doing, and suffering the same pain he felt those three, short years ago.  
"If that monster has taken over for good, I will not be able to-..." He trailed off, the traces of a sob seeping into the last words.

"... And what if it isn't, North. How's the kid supposed to live with that thing constantly waiting to take over? He won't put the kids in danger- or us- he'll just go and..." He trailed off again- he honestly didn't know how to finish that sentence. What would he do when this was all over? He didn't know, but whatever it was, he knew it couldn't be called living- even 'surviving' would be thinking of it generously.

He hated considering it, but he couldn't bring himself to think of anything else. What possible future could there ever be for that kid now? What hope did he have of happiness? He'd just go back to being the insensitive, hollow ghost he was before- just barely keeping hold of his sanity through every passing day... And what about the people he'll leave behind? What about the kids that looked up to, and believed in him?... What about them?

"What are we supposed to tell 'em?... Those kids. Jamie, and that lot... What do we do, North? What do we do without him?" He whispered.

The truth was that while he sometimes hated the winter spirit's guts, and he drove him up the wall with his constant pranks... He cared about him... and seeing him suffer, made him suffer as well, but... he couldn't do... anything about it.

There was... no.. hope... for him.

The world had never come closer to breaking his centre. To making the greatest believer in hope give up. It was a horrible and pitiful state to see someone in. He was losing faith- and, as a Guardian, he relied on faith to keep him going... but how could he keep on going if he didn't even believe in himself. It was worse than losing a thousand believers. Having everything he had ever stood for- and fought for- getting crushed, well... he felt just like that: crushed. His hope was gone.

His anger had left him now, leaving him with nothing left. He just crumpled to the ground, ears forlornly flat against his head. The Guardian of Easter was losing hope- his greatest sense of purpose... and North didn't know how to comfort him. His favourite phrase: 'there is always hope' was now almost meaningless words to them now. He just couldn't tell him he would be alright- things would work out... Because he couldn't see how they could. What solution was there? What light did Jack have of a future now? He didn't. He had only darkness.

Jack. The bane of the Guardians.

After all the immense fights and struggles they faced and overcame, it was one of their own who finally broke them. He was the one to destroy them. Frost broke their hearts and their spirits... then Overland destroyed their bodies.

That one, immortal kid, who they had grown to love and care about over the years was their doom. They would proudly call him their comrade- their greatest friend... family. He was their son they never had... And yet, it was because of that, he hurt them so much. To the world, he might just be one person... but he was far more than that to them.

One by one, the Guardians were falling. Tooth, Sandy and now Bunny. Only one of them remained strong- but he too was slowly falling to despair.

North hated seeing Bunny like this. He hated seeing any of his friends like this. It struck him with guilt. He was their leader- unofficially, but he still he felt responsible for them. It was his job to look after them, and he always tried to cheer them up.

In the very worst of times, when everybody else were beaten down and broken, he forced himself to be cheerful- to comfort and support them, even if he felt like breaking down himself. But standing there, watching Bunny lose himself to depression... He didn't know what to do. What could he do? Nothing he could say would make him feel better. If he couldn't even force a smile on his own face, how could he expect Bunny to.

This might not be his fault, but he felt the guilt of his grief all the same. It was his duty to keep them smiling... He guessed he'd failed then.

He'd never felt so useless... and what about Tooth and Sandy? He had no way of even knowing if they were still alive- and he hate not knowing if they were okay. He felt so powerless... He couldn't cheer up Bunny- he couldn't make sure Tooth and Sandy were safe... and most of all ,he couldn't save Jack from the darkness. He was useless.

He bowed his head. What could they do now?... If Bunny had given up hope, then... what hope was there?

But...

... it seemed those hollow words the Easter Guardian loved might just have some meaning afterall.

"There was always hope".

Always a light to every darkness.

Deep in the crack of a boulder, the one that Bunny had cracked in his rage of grief... was a wisp of pure, white light. A shining ball of astral stardust, hiding within the depths of the rock. It gathered it's courage and peeked out at the land around it. It saw it's enslaved brethren running wild above its head and trembled, but it had to stay strong. It had to find a way to free it's brethren and it's master.

It's sights landed on the two mourning figures sinking fast into deep despair. It brightened as it recognised them: E. Aster Bunnymund and Nicholas St North. Guardians. The small, courageous light shone that little brighter. Help. It had found help.

It flew out of it little hiding place, keeping low to the ground as it dashed silently above the red rock, a white comet tail of light streaming out behind it.

It was a moonbeam, a servant of the light, going to seek help from the Guardians.


	18. Chapter 18

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 17

 **Authors note: hey guys Happy Halloween! ^^ hope you had a great time^^ (Id make some kind of puns here but I can't think of any hehe) anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter... I will probably run away right after I post this but please keep reviewing it means soooooooo much ... Erm yeah ... Please don't kill me (runs)**

No hope... no hope for that boy anymore... and if he didn't have hope, then why should he? What right did he have to hope when Jack couldn't? He didn't deserve hope- but, that kid, he did. He'd been through so much. He deserved to be able to hope things would get better. It felt wrong- selfish of him- to hold onto his hope, when Jack just couldn't believe in it anymore... Bunny's heart fell deeper into the bottomless abyss of despair. If Jack didn't hope... then he didn't believe in him.

One thing that had also kept the Guardians strong was their belief in each other. It had always helped them stay firm to their beliefs, as Guardians- each other's faith and belief in each other. But now... Jack didn't believe in him... It was a horrible feeling- it was as though he was being crushed.

His faith had never met a crueller challenge. The flame of hope could only be dampened by tears of despair afterall... dare he even note the blur in his eyes as they started to grow damp... How could he hope after this? What hope was there? Even for this battle now. Was there even hope for that? How long before the nightmares turned on them? Before Overland came to finish them off? Or the moonbeams overrun their 'guards'?

The endless, demonic comets just kept on coming without end. All the many, many, times they cut one down, and he knew they'd barely dented their numbers... And what of Overland?... If he saw that kid, twisted and corrupted with madness, heading for him right now... he just wouldn't take it. His heart, along with his spirit and body, would break. He would only be able to sit there and watch... as the scythe descended on him...

'Was there hope?' He thought... Or perhaps it should be, what hope was there?

He'd all but given up, when a light suddenly appeared through the darkness.

Floating above the dark, red rock... a glimpse of white came into his vision. It stirred him from his pit of despair. What? He thought. Then he turned to watch, as a little, courageous light flew valiantly to his side. His eyes widened, as he struggled to believe what he was seeing. A wispy, glowing creature that he'd been cursing for the past hour. It was a moonbeam. A near exact replica of the millions swarming above their heads, but with one impossible difference... It was white.

A moonbeam of light- it wasn't corrupted by darkness. He marvelled it, as it floated before him... How had this little miracle managed to escape?

Then suddenly from that little light came a spark. A spark deep within the heart of the Easter Bunny- right at his centre. Rekindling the burning flame that had grown so weak and small with doubt. Hope. This lone moonbeam had escaped the clutches of darkness. And if something so small as a moonbeam could escape, then so too could a Guardian. There was hope. This little moonbeam had escaped where millions of it's brethren had failed. It was possible. And surely- surely- if that little ball of light could escape, then Jack could break away as well.

This, that he was seeing before him, was impossible, but here it was. If that little moonbeam could challenge what was possible and succeed, then that law disregarding, brilliant trickster certainly could! There was hope for him- there was hope for them. There was hope.

It shifted slightly in the air, gently nudging his shoulder in a somewhat reassuring kind of way. It almost had an air of a young child about it. He imagined if it had a voice it would be saying: 'Mister? Don't worry.. It's going to alright.' It backed off a little and seemed to be regarding him with concern.

He lifted a hand up to it, letting the moonbeam drift above it, as he marvelled it's existence. It bobbed cheerily in the air, in an attempt to boost his spirits.  
"How did you escape?" He muttered- not sure if he was talking to the moonbeam or himself. It lit up (literally) with the question and began glowing and dimming in a way reminiscent of morse code. It looked like it was shivering somewhat in the air, as its glow flickered and grew in various ways. It was trying to speak to him- he knew that- but he didn't understand anything it was was saying.

"North." He called, catching the larger Guardian's attention. Then, he turned and showed him the miraculous beam. North's jaw slackened, but before the Christmas Guardian could even think what to say, or make, of this new development, the moonbeam dashed over to him- flickering and shining with new intensity, as it projected its message to him. Luckily, North was relatively fluent in the odd form of dialect, and could manage to translate the flashes into words.

"What's he saying, North?" Bunny asked (technically moonbeams didn't have genders, but it felt right calling this one a 'he'). He stepping closer to the moonbeam and Guardian, curiosity growing. North stroked his chin, thoughtfully, as he interpreted the message.  
"He says he came as soon as he found us. He wants to help us win this battle... He'll do whatever he can." North informed him. It bobbed in the air, like it was nodding an affirmative.

Bunny almost smiled at those words. They had help. Sure, it was only small, and not very powerful, but it was an ally nevertheless.  
"How did you esca-." He began to ask it, as North questioned  
"Can you tell us about the other-." They both stopped. The moonbeam jerking confusedly back and forth between them. Bunny sighed, conceding that their friend's wellbeing was more important.  
"Tell us how the other Guardians are doing." He told it.

It flashed a long message back to him- North interjecting to explain what was being said at frequent intervals.  
"Tooth is somewhere not too far from from the remains of the ice fortress where the core is- she's heading away from it." His frown eased slightly as he continued. "She is okay- burnt like the rest of us- but she is recovering. She can't fly- it looks like she broke a wing- but she has a nightmare guard surrounding her like we do."

Bunny opened his mouth to say something, but North held up a hand to silence him as he watched the moonbeam intently.  
"He says he doesn't know exactly where Sandy is, so he must be far away." He frowned slightly again... So they had no idea if the oldest Guardian was okay... He guessed they could only hope.  
"Considering it's Sandy, mate, I think it's safe to assume he's alright." Bunny pointed out. The moonbeam nodded in agreement, lifting itself a little higher at the helpfulness of its knowledge. Bunny waited for it to continue... But it seemed to be done.

Uneasiness settled in his stomach. He asked it to tell them about the Guardians- why hadn't it told them about Jack? He didn't want to think about it. He hardly dared ask about the youngest... but he had to know.

"And Jack?" He asked. It was almost impossible to tell, but the moonbeam might have tilted to one side- it's light shining in a way that somehow said confusion. Then, it dipped low, it's light growing dim, as it figured out who he meant...

He guessed the moonbeam really didn't count him as a Guardian anymore... And was he? He was still Jack, even if he was dark right now... He couldn't exactly protect the children whilst he was like this, though. He knew deep down that if they couldn't keep their oath, they couldn't keep their title, but he refused to admit it to himself.

The moonbeam remembered now- the corrupted Guardian. It dimly flickered it's response- pity and sympathy apparent in it's dull glow. North's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he heard the answer.  
"He's sat somewhere, just at the edge of where the moonbeam could see. He says it was hard to tell but it looked like he was.." He hesitated, searching for the word. "Meditating." He decided. Bunny also frowned. What was he doing sitting down in the middle of a battlefield?! But, he supposed it was a good sign that he wasn't attacking any of the others.

"How do you know all this?" He asked. The moonbeam it seemed to perk up at this.  
"He says he searched around for a while, watching from cracks in the ground, before he found us." The moonbeam waited expectedly for more questions, delighting in it's help. He just had one more.

"But, how did you escape?" Bunny wondered. Waiting tensely for te answer... This could be the solution to saving Jack as well.

North told him the answer as he interpreted it.  
"He's not quite sure, but some of the power left the core, weakening it only enough to let him and one or two of his brethren escape." He told him. If only a handful of moonbeams had escaped, it must've only been a microscopic amount of power compared to the full strength of the core. But this didn't make any sense.  
"How could some of the power leave the-?" Bunny began. But then the answer hit him. Hard.

He should've known- he should've figured it out long ago. No way would Jack let himself get consumed by the background radiation. It all made sense now. The nightmares protecting them- the return of Overland. It was all deliberate.

"That STUPID BLOODY IDIOT!" He yelled, as he realised what the youngest Guardian had done. "Does he have any idea how dangerous that is?! HE COULD'VE BURNED UP!" North apparently hadn't put the pieces together yet.  
"Bunny?" He questioned, carefully.  
"Stupid! Bloody stupid! He went and took back the darkness to make himself stronger! HE TOUCHED THE STUPID CORE!" He didn't say the obvious reason- why he would've done it... So he could protect them. He was so furious to care about why he'd done it, only that he had.

He stormed about, raging inside their little fearling bubble- a testiment to the boy's stubborn persistence to keep them safe. He felt like punching something. He wanted to run up to one of those nightmares, and smash it in it's ugly face. So what if it would turn all their so called 'guards' against them! He only restrained himself because they'd most likely attack North too.

North muttered a Russian prayer- Bunny kicked out at the ground, muttering a stream of curses under his breath (things he would've never said in front of Tooth- even if they were in the long lost language of Old High Pookan). He'd never been so angry as to regress to his mother language before- and he'd never wished befoul the language of his lost race, but he'd been pushed that far.

He lashed out at the ground at frequent intervals, until, eventually, North's voice brought him out of his rage.  
"But, if removing the core's power releases the moonbeams... if we remove all of it.. Then, it may free the moon." He thought outloud. The moonbeam danced about in joy- freeing it's brethren, and its master, was definitely something it wanted to do.

Bunny turned to him, astonished. Did he have any idea what he just suggested?! He was a magician- he was supposed to know all about magic! How could he even suggest such a stupid plan?! It was suicide!  
"Have you lost your mind, North?! You know what magic- especially dark magic- does to those who aren't strong enough to take it; and it's big enough to enslave the bloody moon! It would destroy us in an instant! It's a miracle frostbite's still alive, if he touched that thing- we can not-!" He ranted, furious with the stupidity of the idea.  
"I know, Bunny. I know." North interrupted, placatingly. "I was just speculating... If only there was another way to take it."

Bunny sighed, and put his head in his paws. This whole situation was hard on all of them. It was stressing him out- he'd never normally speak to North like that. That was what war did to people.

The moonbeam offer itself to try to take energy from the core, even though that would've been useless, but that was all he heard.

Miles away, a torn mind turned it's attention away from the moonbeam and Guardians. It heard and saw no more from them. One thing the Guardians would've wished they'd known is that the darkness is all linked together like a great consciousness. Sat at the other side of the war zone, a figure was listening through the ears of their nightmare guards. He heard everything they said...

..And now, that conversation had landed on the ears of one they wished to keep it from above all else.

Mismatched red and blue eyes opened... So that was what he needed to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 18

 **(now you guys find out why Im running)**

So this was what it had to come to...

This was the only way to save them.

He said he'd given everything he could possibly give in order to keep the Guardians, and the children they protected, safe when he took back the darkness... but he was wrong. There was one thing he hadn't given. One last thing to sacrifice... His life.

He had to destroy that core. It was the only way. And to do that he had to touch it and absorb all of its power until it was gone... He had no doubt... that would kill him. As much as the darkness liked to boast it was as strong as the moon, it was not the same as the moon. They were incredibly powerful, yes, but they were, at the end of the day, a spirit.

He was like one of North's magic, glass globes back at the Pole- you could fill it with with all the power you want, make it as deadly, or strong, as you like, but no matter what you do it is still made of glass. Nothing can change that- and, if you fill it with too much power, it will shatter. He might be strong in terms of magical strength, but the rest of him would not be able to take that much energy. It would destroy him... He would have to die if he wanted to save the Guardians... So that's what he'll do... Sacrifice himself for them.

Perhaps it was better this way. He knew exactly how much pain he been causing the Guardians- over the last few minutes alone. He'd made Bunny almost give up on his centre. He'd broken Tooth's heart, as he made her believe he was going to kill her. He'd beaten and come close to killing the Sandman- and he'd left North with the helplessness and guilt of watching pain, without being able to do anything about it. This way, he would never hurt any of them again. Maybe, they'd hurt for a while when he died- but that pain, like all he caused them, would fade eventually.

Besides, even if the pain they felt broke their hearts- if they cried and collapsed and wept and sobbed- at least they felt. The dead did not cry- and did not feel pain. So, no matter what his death caused them, if they felt pain- shed tears- it was proof that they were still alive... and that made that pain he'd cause them worth it. He was doing this for that pain. The pain of the living. Because that pain meant survival. But for him... the pain was about to end. He'd felt enough of it. The Guardians so much more of it to live yet, but he'd had a long life of tiring pain... it was time for his release from it.

This was for them- to keep them safe. And for for the children. The ones who they'd go to tell about him. They'd go back to Earth, and they'd tell all those believers- Jamie and all his brillant friends- that he had died a hero, and saved them all. And, he supposed... was it not better to die a hero, than to live a monster?

He'd lived through so much- been through a lot pain. Now it was time to stop.

That wasn't to say giving away his life was going to be easy, though. No- death was the most fundamental fear in the world. Ever since the moment you're born, you fear for your death. But then, after the living hell he'd been through... did death hold any terror for him anymore?... No. It didn't...

He wasn't afraid of death... Which could only mean that it was his time. But dying wasn't what would make this hard- what truly pained him was what he was leaving behind. He didn't want to leave the Guardians- and, despite his best reassurances, he didn't want them to feel pain. He wished, more than anything, that he could spare them the heartache he knew would follow his death... But this was the best he could do for them. He didn't want to leave- didn't want to say goodbye... He wanted to stay with them... But he knew... just as he had always known... what he wanted didn't matter in anything.

It was what he had to do. A promise he made, that burned deep within his heart. He wouldn't let anything happen to the Guardians- he would keep them safe. No. Matter. What. He couldn't care less about what happened to himself- he never had, and never will. But, he did care about them- and he would die happily to keep them safe.

The only thing left now, was to convince the darkness go along with his plan. This would be hard. How could he convince it to go and touch the core a second time? He could just barely keep himself in place.

He'd created some kind of bubble- no doubt the darkness would call him a cancer- on the edge of his mind. A small lump, in the mind of shadow, that was light and not dark. Desperately clinging to the darkness, and keeping it from moving their shared body- effectively immobilising them both. Forcing it to stop moving, and instead focus on ordering the nightmares around the battlefield. The fearlings fighting in his place. Overland rebelled frequently- wishing they could cut into the moonbeams themselves- but he kept them in place.

He'd also been taking advantage of the darkness' many eyes, to keep watch on the Guardians (whom he could no longer associate himself with). And, through the eyes and ears of the guards he'd surrounded them with, the Guardians had unwittingly told him the information he craved most: how to save them. The way to end this battle. How to free the moon.

He couldn't remain idle, anymore. He had to finish this.

He weakened and loosened the bonds that kept him separate to (and shielded from) the darkness, rendering it motionless... and whispered to it. Quiet- almost imperceptibly. Subtle, but insistent. Go to the core... touch it again.. Go on... Touch the core.

The light had become was so intwined with the darkness, it had learnt from it. Mimicking the way it whispered quietly at the back of the mind. Go to the core...

Confusion came from Overland. Why? He was so clearly thinking. Frost held his breath (so to speak, since this was all in his mind), he didn't have an answer for that- he could only pray the darkness came up with some kind of excuse for itself. It turned the idea over and over in it's thoughts... The core of power... Yes- more power! Get more power! It revelled the idea. The light relaxed in relief. Yes- go! Let's go and touch it! Get more power-... But Frost celebrated too soon. The darkness suddenly paused. Frost froze, as a sense of dread filled his thoughts.

The darkness was suspicious. It had learnt from the light, just as much as the light had the dark. It had learnt about the nature of light. The way it was always trying to mess with it's fun- twisting his mind to reach it's own, stupidly selfless, goals. It had learnt to be suspect Frost.

It secretly opened itself up to the vast network of the collective consciousness of shadows; searching it for any indications of a trap- telling the nightmares of his plan. 'No, master! No!' There was a cascaphony of vehement opposition- and he knew his suspicions had been confirmed. 'To touch the core is to destroy yourself! Your essence would be burned!' They warned.

Overland froze with disbelief. Destroy...

It swiftly returned to it's mind with an outrage. Death?! Burning their essence?! TREACHERY! The filthy, sneaky, idiot snake- trying to destroy them?! He'll show it destruction! He'll rip it to pieces! If it wanted to die so badly- well, then, DIE!

It charged with titanic, crushing force- descending with dark force onto the light. No! It had just enough time to think, before it was forced to meet the attack.

The clash sparked off a nuclear bomb inside his mind, as all out war erupted, tearing his skull apart in the process. Pain burning through his brain, obliterating his every thought. He lost all contact with the physical world. There was no ground- no sky, anymore- only pain. Agony, burning and crushing his mind. He didn't know he was screaming.

He didn't know that the nightmares had gone wild without his control. He didn't know that his hair was writhing across his head- both red and white at once. He didn't know that he was curled- thrashing, whimpering and crying- on the ground; his throat tore open in an endless, piercing scream that pressed one word into the skull. Pain.

That was the only thing that he did know- and at the worst possible time. Just as he had commited himself to saving the Guardians, and giving up his life, the worst nightmare of all finally returned. Just in time to see the nightmares revert to their natural instincts and turn on their the Guardians at a time when he couldn't doing anything about it. He was completely helpless.

Because this was a breakdown. It made it impossible to do anything- or feel anything. Because, all there was, was pain.

..Pain.


	20. Chapter 20

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 19

The breakdown was pain. Pain, and burning, and searing, and crippling, and melting, and cracking, and shattering, and breaking, and piercing, and stabbing, and fracturing, and- ... the Guardians..- ripping, and tearing, and mauling, and cutting- I must..- burning, and hurting, and battering- help- clawing, and biting, and snapping- the Guardians...- ripping and, shattering, and destroying...

Except it wasn't.

Not this time.

There was one small difference. Because one thing that had changed since the last breakdown. The one thing the light had, that the darkness did not. Somehow, it avoided the mad insanity and the torrents of pain- and shone, like a tiny, weak candle flame, in the raging storm clouds of the darkness. The part of him that had grown stronger over the time he spent living with the Guardians... His heart.

The one thing that wasn't affected by the chaos, and all consuming agony, that destroyed his mind... because the heart wasn't controlled by the mind. It worked independently to the brain. So, even through the worst breakdowns, it kept on going... and now it was the only hope for ending this war.

A tiny, pinhole vision of red rock touched him, somehow. He saw only a dim, senseless muddle of shadow scattered red stretching out before him... but it was enough. Only just. He could make out, in the furthest reaches of his limited sight, the tiny, flickering light of the distant dark core. He had no idea how far it was, but it didn't matter- whether it was metres or miles away from him he was no closer to reaching it. It was smaller than a distant star- and just as impossible to reach.

That was where he had to go to end this. He had to touch the core. There was just no was he could do that. It was impossible, he would've thought, if he was in any kind of condition to produce thoughts. But so was this.

He was seeing through a breakdown. His tiny circle of vision flickered and vanished like a light bulb losing power... but he could see. It truly was the most impossible thing...

Then, through the broken raging war of the breakdown, little fragments of the light moved like lost travellers towards that tiny, burning flame, keeping the darkness at bay. Love came first- always the closest to the heart. Then other bits and pieces of him started to gather.

Fun- his centre- found the minuscule flame, followed by other little parts of him- moments and memories that made him who he was. That moment at the heart of the ice shield- they were outnumbered, injured and all but broken, inside and out, and yet, in spite of everything... he still made Tooth smile. The magnificent ice wolf that had protected Sandy reached the flame. That wolf was as much a part of him as it was it's own being- all it's loyalty, care and devotion, was also his own. The spark of hope- still alive, against all adds- came, and with it came wonder and dreams, as the memories continued to appear. All the things the Guardians stood for, and had made so strong in him.

Golden memories of peace and joy. Mad, crazy sleigh rides he took Jamie on; teasing Sophie, as she chased a snowflake he drifted just beyond her reach; being there for the two of them when they were sad, or they'd hurt themselves, or fallen out. Then Jamie found the flame, with his sister by his side- the Guardians just behind them. His friends had always been a part of him- perhaps even the most important part.

Slowly, each little part of him formed together, until, stood in the midst of the raging battlefield of the breakdown, was the shining, pure heart of Jack Frost. All the core parts of him. His bare essence of light.

Little pieces still kept coming: joy. Kindness. A piece of courage, and strong determination.

And eventually... fragment by fragment... a shield formed around his heart, protecting it from the ferocious battlefield of thought... and slowly, with every part of him that found the light... The shield and the flame grew.

The Guardians... Must... save... the Guardians. Those were the thoughts he thought without thinking. He didn't have anything close to a consciousness with the breakdown still storming on. What had come together were all the raw, pure aspects of himself: his emotions and feelings. There were no thoughts- his mind was locked in the crippling fight with the darkness.

But a promise burned in his heart- and no amount shadow, or pain, could make him forget that. The promise to keep the Guardians alive. He couldn't think to remember his previous plans or intentions, but he let his heart lead. His determination hardened, and he focussed every collected part of himself on sight.

His narrow cone of vision opened up to the landscape ahead. He saw the core sparking ahead of him... but it was so far away. So impossible to get to... He didn't give a damn. He had to get there. It was the only way to save them. All that he was focussed on one thing. The concentrated being of Jack Frost putting all it's strength into one, futile task.

It was impossible. This couldn't happen. Never, in all the history of the breakdowns was this supposed to be remotely possible. It physically was impossible- inconceivable.

His hand moved.

Not the mindless spasms and twitches of pain- it was controlled. He had controlled himself- in the midst of that which stood for the destruction of control. He had made himself move. Controlled himself with his heart alone.

His hand pushed down into the ground, edging himself upwards. His chest rose a few millimetres, his arm trembling with the effort. His foot followed. It turned in and pressed down into the ground. It felt and looked as though he was pushing against a giant, invisible boulder. But slowly... he raised himself until his other foot could just about slide across the ground and plant itself inches ahead of the other. He forced himself to push his legs with all his strength into the ground. He rose slightly- his hands left the ground, so that he was just about standing. But the moment his hands left the ground, he fell forwards like a ragdoll, crumpling to the ground.

The wind swept round him desperately, asking what he was doing- how could it help? But this was one thing his ever loyal companion couldn't help him with. If he had his staff, if he could hear the winds fearful questions, if he had been in any it state to think... he would've wanted to say: thank you.. for everything. For always staying by him. It was it's job as the winter wind- he was bound to the winter spirit to be his guide protector- but it'd always been more than that.

It always did everything it could for him- and had been the only contact with other life he'd had in the old hell years. In those dark times it had especially been there- carrying him away as a breakdown threatened to start, and do what little it could to comfort him afterwards. It would take him high up to the strongest air currents to try and cheer him up... but somehow he never did remember to say thank you.

It carried on beating around him asking what he wanted it to do, but it couldn't help him here... If he could speak to it, one last time... he would tell it: 'you are relieved of duty, friend... Thank you.' He never had called it friend but it deserved that title. He wished he could've called it that... But he couldn't respond. He could barely even feel the wind- and all it could do was sweep around him uselessly as he forced himself to carry on.

He didn't remain still on the ground for long. His foot reached up and planted itself on the ground- as he tried, again, to stand. This time he stumbled forwards a single step- and might've even managed more, if he hadn't slipped on the ragged landscape. He fell hard, ripping a shallow cut into his arm.

It just didn't seem possible. He couldn't do this. His legs would barely support him, and his balance was as reliable as a puppet's. The ground was uneven, jagged and covered with loose shale, and he was almost blind- the only thing his eyes could make a definition between was the distant light of the core and the red blur of the rest of the world. He'd barely moved a single step forwards and already it felt like he could go no further. The core was a mere red speck in the distance... so far away. There was no way he could do this- no way in the universe... His foot pressed into the ground again.

He ignored the slight prick of pain as it dug into a sharp rock- he slipped again. The landing was painful... He hauled himself up with his arms, slowly rising onto his hands and knees. Both feet flattened to the ground... He stood, swaying, and stumbled. But this time he managed to make three, forced, quick steps before his legs buckled, and he smacked into the ground once more... His hands pressed down again.

It was heartbreaking and painful to watch. The broken, blind child warrior, struggling towards that distant unreachable goal. The odds so hopelessly stacked against him. Beaten and injured but he still carried on... But the real struggle was on the inside.

That tiny, burning love for the Guardians- the flame of Jack Frost- was continuously assaulted by the endless black oceans of pain and shadow. It was like a candle trying to burn in the midst of a monsoon. Punch like gales trying to knock out its life force- endless torrents of driving rain trying to quench it forever... but somehow it kept burning. It flickered and teetered on the edge of getting extinguished... but it still remained- forging on though the storm.

Step after step, he went on. The breakdown was doing all it could to annihilate him, but still his mindless, heart controlled body kept moving. Every step could've been his last, but somehow it was followed with another... and slowly the falls became less frequent.

More and more shattered fragments of his broken mind latched onto that fragile flame, making his heart burn that little bit brighter, and the journey a little easier. Even so, his progress was so slow, and the time seemed to be stretching into an eternity.

It might've been his imagination, but it felt like the core core getting further and further away. The distance between them growing rather than shrinking. Was the core sensing his intentions, as it had before, and moving away from him? He didn't know. He didn't care. He carried on.

But it was painstakingly slow. The remains of his goodness took refuge at his heart, strengthening it bit by bit... Until eventually his heart shone like a small star in the endless darkness that was the shadows. Overland tried to pursue those pieces of him and sought to destroy the light, but he couldn't touch it. The darkness knew nothing of love, or friendship. It had nothing to truly fight for, but it's own selfish whims. It could not hope to win this fight now. Not while his heart was still beating.

As the light grew, he stumbled along the rock a little faster- he didn't fall over quite as much. He let his heart lead the impossible charge. He couldn't think about what he was doing. How impossible it was- how much further- how far he'd come. If he thought about it, there was just no way he could do this. So he didn't think. He just did. He continued on that long, lonely journey. Towards his death.

The wind dashing around him confused and desperate, having no idea what to do, as it's master struggled on... And then, as he continued the endless walk, those powerful words that he had said once came back to him. The ones that burned strong in his heart forever... And as he forged onwards, he remembered them. The words of the oath that he would follow to the end...

I... Jack Frost... promise to watch over... the children.

His feet were covered in scratches, throbbing with pain as he carried on through the desolate landscape.

To guard them... with my life.

He really was guarding them with his life, wasn't he. He was going to see that oath through to it's end.

Their wishes... their hopes... and their dreams.

He couldn't see the core anymore, but he knew he couldn't be too far away now. It was almost over. He slipped and fell... then, grimacing, he picked himself up again.

For they... are all... that we have... All... that we are... and all that we... will ever-.

A static, electric buzzing interrupted him. He looked up... There it was. Right in front of him.

The world seemed to slow around him as he looked at it, and, despite the raucous noise of the core... everything felt strangely silent. This was it... He had travelled beyond the battlefield- far from the moonbeams, and the nightmares... and the Guardians. There was nothing to stop him from doing this- nothing to interfere. Only his own weak survival instinct. It was easy to ignore it- he didn't want to survive if it meant surviving like this... and if it saved the Guardians, and the children of the world... then there was really no question about whether he should do it.

He lifted his hand towards it. He almost wanted his arm to be steady and firm, but he wasn't surprised that it quivered unstoppably. He wasn't scared (that was surprisingly the one thing he wasn't), but there were so many emotions running through his head, he was sure his whole body was shaking.

Here he was again... Struggling against the part of himself that battled furiously for him to stop, as he stood, arm outstretched, before that dreaded, red core. The darkness had become a mass of wild and frenzied attacks, trying to pull him away. It held his hand back, fighting desperately for it's life... But he shut it down and blocked it out. He didn't care about that...

His life... Since when had that ever mattered...

The core sent it's erratic light scattering across his face- his hair tossed back and forth by the static, as he stood before the instrument of his death... Perhaps this was meant to be... Perhaps he'd known- right from the beginning, from the moment the moon turned red- it would all come down to this... He watched the madness- sparking, crackling and bursting forth within the core. He was mesmerised for a moment... This was the thing that would send him to his death... It's funny, really: he wasn't afraid. Not even a little. After all the horrors he'd lived through (the past few minutes, and three centuries of hell), he almost welcomed it... Except for one thing. The Guardians.

He didn't want them to see this- see the despair in their eyes, as they realised what he was about to do... but at the same time... he didn't want to be alone for this... Then again, he always had been alone, hadn't he. Well, in the beginning at least- then he'd had them. The amazing and wonderful Guardians- everything had been beautiful... But now he was back to the loneliness again... He guessed he'd come a full circle. He'd been born a lonely, split, agony wracked monster, and that was how he was going to die.

He... never even got... to say... goodbye.

He wished he could- he wished he could whisper to them one last farewell- see them one final time before it all ends. But no. Fate was not as kind as that. He would never see them again... Not physically. But in his heart... he could see them one last time.

So he reached into his heart- that fierce, courageous, law defying heart, that was so much more than just a mere pump in his chest. It was a power as strong as any dark core, and it refused to be held back by any law of physics or magic. Anything that told it something was impossible it defied and rewrote- because it beat for those precious, special people it kept treasured there. The Guardians, Jamie, Sophie... He would keep them in his heart forever- for as long as it kept on beating... which did not seem to be for long now.

He opened his heart one last time... and remembered.

He remembered the way Jamie would talk with his hands, and jump about whenever he got excited.

The moment when Sophie's slowly growing vocabulary had finally extended to his name, and she uttered it for the first time with her lips.

The joy and wonder in North's eyes as he helped him fix or improve little ice models that they'd made side by side.

The way Tooth would constantly try to casually sneak a look at his teeth, commenting on their shine in the midst of reciting a bunch of addresses.

The eyes rolls and head shakes he got off Sandy because of his abysmal charade skills, that had slowly drawn a smile as he improved over the years.

The range of smirks and scowls on Bunny's face as his pranks ranged from irksome, to troublesome, to downright infuriating...

He never did say sorry for freezing his warren did he... In fact... all his pranks.. He never apologised for any of it... He hoped they knew he didn't mean for it to harm them in any way. He hoped they forgave him... He was only trying to make them laugh.

One moment especially, came to mind. Their first Christmas together- and not, surprisingly, the gift giving, but the Christmas dinner.

They'd broken crackers that let off a mild explosion, and shot streamers a good metre in the air (North had been experimenting with making them 'better'). There'd been a terrible joke in one of them about how Jack Frost got to work on his 'icicles' (bicycles). He accused North of putting there deliberately- and later realised it was Phil- Bunny just found it hilarious that the joke had the words 'work' and 'Jack Frost' in the same sentence. By the end of the crackers they were all wearing little paper hats. He proudly donned his little pink crown (which he forgot to take off for a long time, and unfortunately Cupcake saw- sealing his doom as the fairy godmother/magic princess thingy). North had traded his blue one for Bunny's red (Bunny claimed red was too Christmassy, even though it was Christmas- something about representing his holiday, or something). He'd hooked Bunny's with his staff, and tried (and failed) to toss it back over his ear yelling 'hoopla!' (Bunny's hat was so small it had to hang rather precariously off one ear since it wouldn't fit on his head). Sandy's hat had been green, and his tufted hair had stuck out around it- Tooth's orange hat likewise hadn't quite sat right on her feathery crest, but none of them pointed it out (only the Christmas and winter spirits had hats that fit right- go figure). Of course Tooth scolded him, halfheartedly, about messing up his teeth as he gorged happily on way more food than he'd ever seen in his life. North had insisted on him having sprouts, which he pushed onto Bunny's plate when no one was looking (it was rabbit food- he was just putting it where it was meant to go). Somehow, after the massive main course, he'd squished in two helpings of desert (chocolate pudding to Tooth's dismay). North managed a monster ten extra helpings (he did actually count, and he had no idea how he managed it- then again, the guy did live off cookies) of the fruit cake (seriously who decided to make cake healthy). But, whilst eating, he was the one who had the pleasure and shock, of crunching on the coin he had no idea North had put in there (because he was a stickler for tradition). He'd found good use for it, though. He'd used the wind to hover it above a group of greedy elves' heads, making them turn in dizzy circles trying to get it. They even later resorted to creating a little tower by climbing on each others shoulders to get closer to it. Everyone had laughed really hard as they tottered about, trying to grab the shiny coin.

It was the simple little moments that he remembered the most. All of them sat together- smiling and joking about- laughing- happy... That was the last moment that lingered in his mind: looking round at everyone, as they laughed at the tower of elves... seeing all the joyful expressions on their faces, and knowing... he'd done that- he'd made them smile...

He returned to harsh world of reality.

Stood in the midst of a breakdown, bleeding and injured- his hand hovering above the core, as he was about to end his life.

He would miss those moments... But it was goodbye now. Time for this to be over. He was doing this for the Guardians- and for the children of the world. So no matter how much it hurt- what level of agony it caused him- he would see it through to the very end.

It was for them. The final goodbye.

He closed his eyes, and forced his hand forwards... but his last thought wasn't 'goodbye'.

'Thank you'. He thought.

...Thank you...


	21. Chapter 21

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 20

He underestimated it. The sheer strength and power of the core. It was like a dozen nuclear bombs concentrated and condensed into a single destructive mass of energy.

His resistant was swept away like it was made of paper- heart crushed, splintered and scattered. The flame that had once seemed so strong, snuffed out so easily it was ridiculous. What scraps of his mind had come together, disintegrated to nothingness... and the pain... Words could not describe it.

He thought he'd known pain with the endless ripping and tearing of breakdowns, but that was like a shallow scratch next to this monster of agony. It shredded his very essence- so completely and utterly destroying, there was barely anything of him left to scream in pain he was consumed by the horrific feeling. It was enough to make him long for a breakdown- make him cry for it like a baby for a mother.

Yet, despite that- despite all that pain, and burning, and shredding-... he'd only touched the orb for a single second... and he had no idea how many more were ahead (not that it mattered- each second was infinite).

A raging funnel- a storm of crimson chaos- erupted from the core. Tearing up to the sky in torrents of wild, lashing power- red lightning flashing across dark clouds that rolled across atmosphere, shrouding everything in crimson. But stretching out beyond the clouds, at a speed approaching light, was a hurricane of pure energy. It ripped across the air, charging the particles with static that rattled the whole battlefield like it was radioactive- vibrating through the very beings of any and all of the creatures still alive on the moon, threatening to break them apart- even those composed of that very same dark energy.

But all of their pain combined couldn't match that of the storm's creator... and there, at the centre of the storm- at the bottom of what looked like a giant tornado, spinning with twisted, mad energy, as it stretched towards the sky like an infinite tower of chaos- was the tiny figure that had brought it into being.

He was trying to get rid of the overwhelming power that was burning him up on impulse, by releasing it as that immeasurably huge torrent... But it still would not save him.

The worst sound ever imaginable tore from his throat. It wasn't a cry, or a scream- it wasn't any sound that should be reproducible by any man or beast. It crushed all who heard it as thoroughly as the one it came from- painng them almost as much as it did him. If pain itself had a sound- that would be it.

He couldn't do it- he can't do this- make it stop!

He tried desperately, unthinkingly, to pull away. But the energy had locked his muscles like an electric shock. He was trapped. He panicked- tugging wildly at the core. His mind a mess of desperation, as the insane efforts to remove his hands, that had temporarily become frozen to the core, intensified. His mind had turned primal- one instinct consuming him: get away. Get away from the pain!

All that he had psyched himself up for- all that he promised he would do, falling apart in an instant. He had no will- no mind, heart or soul, or anything remotely like any of them- to remind him why he was doing this. He just wanted to get away. For it to end. All the pain and struggle he endured to get there... it was all going to go to waste. He was going to fail. The Guardians would all die- the moon would stay enslaved forever... He was abandoning the children of the world to the mercy of the red beams, and the Guardians to death... because... he just wasn't... strong enough.

The world was going to suffer for his weakness. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't...

A flash of erratic light bounced straight into his eye. A reflection coming from a surface- as smooth as a drop of glass.

The moment the harsh flash subsided... he saw it. The shimmering, flawless surface- rounded at one, end and roughly tapered at the other.

His tear.

The one he shed as he knew he'd be leaving his old life behind... His old life...

Half memories- not even vague scenes, but mere sensations- murmurs and remnants of happiness and laughter, floating like ghosts through his mind. He'd thought about that as he shed that lone sad teardrop- that life that seemed like an eternity ago. He couldn't remember anything that had happened in that old life, but... he had the weakest feeling... it had been good. It had been the best thing... ever... He'd... he'd loved... it. It had been full of many people- people that, at the time the tear fell, he'd been convulsed to save... He'd been willing to give his life for those people- though there faces and voices still eluded him... That was was why he was doing this...

He... remembered...

Everything Jack was had almost gone now- the first thing that the core destroyed was goodness, before it went on to destroy and decay his very essence, and Frost was all but dead.

His muscles unlocked.

The world stopped revolving for a moment, as it's future hinged on one single choice...

He could move again... Sweet, sweet, release could be his. He could make that pain end... and it would be so easy to do... So easy... All he'd have to do... was collapse. Let exhaustion take over- allow his limbs to do what they'd been pleading and begging to do- and end the torment. He wanted to do it so badly... Stop fighting, and let himself fall... His fingers slipping from the core, as he entered the pure bliss of unconsciousness.

The pain would finally end... and what minute scraps of him that were left would survive. But, most of all, he'd get blessed release from that agony... He hated it... It hurt... It hurt so bad... His knees started to buckle... He just couldn't... It was all too much... Too much...

A fracture of light shone into his eye again, grabbing his attention once more... His pure red eyes took in the tear- it's flawless, smooth surface, and breathtaking transparency... It was beautiful... But, more than that, it was clear: natural ice. The ice that had belonged to someone once... someone who was now long gone...

Or maybe... he was not as gone as he thought.

The image of that pure, clear ice burned into his mind... and with it, came a wisp. A ghost- an echo of the person he used to be. The person who cared. A Guardian. Someone who had made an oath. Who opened his heart to all, and protected them fiercely to the ends of the earth.

It was like the ghost of that spirit- a wisp of a wisp of him, or perhaps an afterimage- remained, to see it's promise through... to the end...

He didn't know how he did it... There were no remnants of mind, or will, to call upon to do it. Pain had obliterated all else- replacing all thoughts and feelings... But somehow... he did it. It permanently broke him- if his mind had limbs as his body did, then the bare bones that remained, after the scouring of darkness, would've all snapped. But, with the greatest effort it ever took him- trembling-... Cool, hard ice formed around his hands... spreading across to the dark core... and fastening onto it.

It was he hardest choice he ever made... He could've had freedom so easily... But the easy path would not save his friends- only the hardest, most brutal path of all would do that... so that was the path he had chosen. There was no escape for him now- even if he tried to pull away, the ice would prevent it. He would stay anchored to this task until it was done, and he was dead.

He had sealed his fate- doomed himself to the most painful death imaginable... But at least he had ensured that the Guardians would survive. He was trading his life for theirs... and he was grateful that they would survive... But that didn't mean this wasn't going to hurt... It was going to be pain beyond anything he could've dreaded. No... it already was...

It wasn't before long several crystal drops fell, to join the one that lay on the ground.


	22. Chapter 22

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 21

 **(Yes I am posting daily now to apologise for what I'm doing- bear with me, the story is not yet over)**

They knew something had gone terribly wrong the moment the nightmares went wild. They didn't trust the beasts to begin with, so they weren't instantly overrun- but they struggled to hold their own against them. Sandy had fortunately found Tooth and was protecting her from the moonbeams while north and bunny fought side by side to keep the beams at bay.

As they fought, their minds instantly turned to the split spirit. What had happened? Something must have happened to him if he couldn't control the nightmares anymore- but what?! They had no idea- and they couldn't find a way to help him. They could just barely keep the worst of the nightmares attacks away, let alone attempt to find or aid Jack... and then the towering red storm appeared.

The tornado erupted from a distant glowing spot, as thick storm clouds of pure crimson darkness rolled across the atmosphere. Then the shockwave of energy hit them. They could feel it buzzing and vibrating deep through their very beings- the chaos attacking their sanity, and the sheer size of it threatened to burn them up. Even the nightmares panicked at the scale of dark energy unleashed on the moon- they were sustained by that same energy and yet this was too much even from them.

They rushed round in wild collision paths with each other- screaming with terror, as confusion and fear took over their ranks. If the creatures of darkness themselves feared the size of this storm, that was plenty reason for the Guardians to be terrified. They were stronger than nightmares in most things, but when it came to this... they weren't sure- could they survive though this dark storm? They were scared- all of them, absolutely terrified- but not for themselves. They were terrified of what it meant. Its very existence told them something truly terrible. They tried to deny with all their hearts, but they couldn't deny the evidence of their eyes.

Bunny shouted furiously as he realised what had happened.  
"Bloody nightmares! They told him! They told him how to-!" He didn't finish, as a sudden wave of emotion chocked the words in his throat. He fiercely pushed the emotion back- desperately holding tight to his rage, to try and shield him from the despair that threatened to take hold of him. He leapt forwards- racing, against every survival instinct that told him to flee in the opposite direction, towards the centre of the storm.

He didn't even notice the screams of nightmares and fearlings, as they disintegrated into scattered grains and tattered scraps of shadow- the energy finally overwhelming them. Bunny tried not to think what it might be doing to someone who was directly touching the energy. Already, it was starting to burn him up, but he ignored the sensation- the one of teetering on the edge of getting overwhelmed and disintegrating, just like those nightmares. His whole body was burning like he was about to spontaneously combust, but he kept running, his mind entirely focussed on his goal.

He sprinted as fast as he could- stretching his legs to their limit. Then as he leapt over a ridge he finally say it- the heart of the tornado... and the thin figure hunched over it... There could be no denying it now. It was him.

"NOOO!" He roared in terror, horror, anguish and pain, as he charged forwards, ready to tear the spirit away from the core and wrench him away from his torture. But, before he could reach him, he crashed. Slamming hard into some kind of invisible forcefield barrier, and crumpling to the ground with a shout of pain.

He dimly registered the repetitive beat of the high powered of wind pounding on the barrier, as he forced himself up, dazed and tense with pain. He pushed forwards- reaching one paw ahead of him, only to find it blocked by that same invisible barrier. Was the energy so powerful and concentrated here, it had formed an impenetrable wall around the core? Or was this the work of the figure inside- still, somehow, impossibly keeping them safe, even on his final heartbeats? He didn't know. He didn't care. He had to get through it. He had to save that kid. He didn't care what happened to himself- he just had to!

He scrambled to his feet- skittering to one side as mammoth tremors shook the ground, so intense was power erupting from the core. He only had to take one look at the lone trapped boy and it fuelled him with fury. He screamed a furious battle cry, as he slammed his shoulder into the barrier. He was met with just the same uncompromising resistance as before- and now his shoulder throbbed like he'd dislocated it.

But he couldn't stop. He had to keep had to keep trying. He had to get through to him- stop that spirit. He was going to destroy himself! He couldn't-! He couldn't die! He rammed forwards again and again. Slamming into it repeatedly with all the force he could summon.

No effect.

He pulled out a boomerang, and cleaved it high above his head- bringing it down on the forcefield with all his strength.

Nothing.

The boomerang broke, sending harsh vibrations up his arm. He got out a new one, and slashed it back and forth across the barrier, until his wrist screamed from the recoil.

He dimly noticed North joining him- swiping with his swords in powerful, but useless, strikes against the barrier, at his side. He heard him shouting with the sudden bites of pain, as he was continually thrown back with the rebound. The wind carried on beating with them, just above their heads. He could see Sandy further around the hemispherical wall. The golden Guardian beating against it desperately, with his fists- and his whips. Tooth was next to him, doing the same. She had only her bare hands to attempt to break through (Bunny had no idea where her swords had gone, but the thought didn't linger), but, like the rest of them, she just didn't stop...

Because they had to get through- even if it was impossible...

Because they had to save their boy.

They daren't even look at him... Haggard... Weak... Crippled with pain. Only on his feet because of the core- if he wasn't leant over, and cuffed to it tight, he'd be sprawled flat on the ground right now. He was motionless but for a slight rocking, as the pulses of energy shook through him- getting pushed back by each wave only to lean forwards into another, in an endless cycle... It was worse to see than the struggling a of a mad, possessed demon trying to break the chains that held it to its doom... It made him look like he was beyond all help... Like he was dead already. Just a corpse standing, joined to that cursed core until his eventual release from the torture. He was too weak to move in any way... But they had to believe he could still be rescued- he couldn't be too far gone... He couldn't die.

Barely any flicker of life remained in his body. From where Tooth was standing- still pounding ceaselessly at the barrier that separated them- she could see his eyes ... and they terrified her like nothing else. They were the eyes of a corpse. Unseeing- dull- vacant. If eyes were windows to the soul, then where was his? His eyes were empty- his body hollow. It was now just a vessel releasing the immense energy of the core, with but the ashes of the former life remaining... and once that task was done, there would be nothing left. He would be gone. Forever and irreversibly.

They couldn't accept that. He wasn't dying on them- he couldn't! It was ground deep into their nature to keep on fighting when all other hope was gone. When what they were attempting just wasn't possible, they tried anyway... And they daren't say it, but this was one of those times. No hope whatsoever.

But they didn't stop. They beat, and they beat, and they slammed, and they bashed, and they battered, and slashed and hit the forcefield with everything they had... But they made no more impact on it than an insect would.

They dimly caught movement out of the corner of their eyes- and they almost froze with disbelief... It...it was working... Right in the distant horizon, they could see the red retreating- leaving behind a natural chalk white. But if the darkness had receded so much that it had almost reached them, that meant he'd taken almost all of the energy from the core! All of the energy that had enslaved the moon... He should be dead... He should be long gone... Was this tortured soul really so driven to exceed the darkness it had become as strong as the moon itself? Had he really been pushed that far to protect them?...

Almost... But not quite.

He was strong enough to take all the energy... but he wasn't quite the moon... He wasn't strong enough to survive it.

Only the dregs of life remained in that shell of a spirit- and they wouldn't last. But still they clung on to that useless, desperate hope that somehow he would survive this. He'd found a way to shield himself, or protect himself from the power of darkness. He'd perform some kind of miracle, and come out of this unharmed- or at least alive. But even as tears stung their eyes, their grip on that faith started to slip.

The approaching line of white from the horizon drew ever closer- and then suddenly it was there. The last of the corrupting, dark crimson fleeing back into the core and then- with a sudden shock wave, like a minor explosion- the core shattered. It broke apart into timy, innumerable pieces that dissolved into nothingness.

And it's released prisoner... he was thrown back by the ripple of energy as the last of the core vanished- pushed just enough to make him tip... and fall back, in an arc towards the ground. The whole world seemed to slow around him as he fell...

Bunny stumbled forwards, as the wall that had kept them apart suddenly vanished... and he reached forwards for the pure white winter child... For the darkness had now, not only abandoned the moon, but the boy as well... There was no use clinging to a dead host...

Bunny reached forwards, ready catch the frail remains of the spirit, hold him close and use whatever means necessary to make him well again... but too late... and as he flew forwards to catch him, Jack's body started to turn see through. His body and outline growing less and less distinct, until it was easier to see the rock through the spirit than the spirit himself...

And by the time Bunny finally reached him... he was gone...

His arms passed through empty air.


	23. Chapter 23

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 22

The all stared at the hollow space space in the air. Like the one in their hearts- the place where the winter spirit used to be... Empty.

The darkness was cruel. It had so thoroughly scoured his soul and ripped him apart, there was nothing left. Even if he wasn't a spirit- with no body, or physical presence, to leave behind- the Guardians wouldn't have anything to remember him by. He had been destroyed by the core- right down to his essence... There was no coming back from that. Even his believers couldn't help him now. He was beyond all magic- on earth or the moon. He was not coming back.

He was... dead.

A part of the Guardians still refused to believe he well and truly was gone- they screamed defiance at their eyes, and told them they were wrong. Their boy, Jack... he just couldn't be dead. He was invincible. He'd seen so many impossible and soul destroying tasks through... but it looked like this was just one too many. Too much. Even the greatest must meet their match. No matter how powerful you were there was always something more powerful... And one day, you fall to it. No one was invincible.

But still, he just couldn't be... He was so young. So very young, by their standards... he had so much more to live... He hadn't even seen half a millennium- not even four hundred years. He just barely saw past three centuries- he had so much more to experience- as opposed to them who had lived through so many millennia. They all felt they should've died instead of him. They'd had such long, long lives, one of them should've taken his place- they would've happily volunteered.

Would've... should've... could've... it didn't matter- it wouldn't change the fact that he was gone. They knew their job was dangerous- they knew death was a possibility... but not for him. Not that stubborn, wonderful boy- not after everything he'd been through. After all the harsh trials he'd been through... he deserved better. But they just hadn't been good enough... They hadn't saved him.

The suffocated seconds spent staring at the place where their white angel used to be were soul crushing. Silence... as, slowly, reality fought its way past disbelief, and denial... and hit them deep in their chests.

Bunny stared numbly at his outstretched arms. He... He should be there right now. He should be holding him- he should've landed right there in his arms...

North had frozen, staring at the spot where he vanished like he thought there was some sort of trickery involved. He must've have teleported away or... something! He had to have... He couldn't be gone...

Sandy was also silent, but his face spoke louder than any voice the other Guardians could've mustered... It spoke the same word they were all thinking- shocked, weak and disbelieving-... 'No'... And Tooth... She took it worst of all.

Her legs supported her for all of three seconds, before grief rotted her away and she collapsed, sobbing, to the ground.

Then the dam was broken.

Jack was dead.

Tooth's collapse drove that knowledge like a stake straight into the depths of their hearts... And, all at once, their hearts all broke- the rest of them soon following. Sandy drifted down to touch the ground, eyes shut as he bent his head over with grief. He slowly walked over to Tooth, and put a small hand on her arm- though the gesture no longer held any comfort or solace for her.

Bunny and North remained standing. Bunny because he knew, if he collapsed, he'd just shatter completely. He wouldn't be able hold back the grief- he'd start sobbing, and from there their might even be tears... A part of him thought that it didn't matter- he should be crying... But the better part of him thought that Jack wouldn't want that. He was dangerously close to tears, though... Despite his best efforts to hold back the grief, it still attacked him in a way more painful than Overland ever could have.

North stayed standing because he was the leader. It was his duty to stay strong- even in the worst of times. He was the fearless, world hardened russian warrior. It was his job to remain optimistic- or strong at the very least. If he lost control of emotions broke down, the others stood no chance... He was meant to be the tough one- he was supposed to be used to this kind of thing... But he'd rather be dealt a thousand injuries than feel this pain of the heart right now.

But no matter what he felt, he had to remain strong. That was the hardship of leadership- remaining a pillar of support for others, even when everything comes crashing down and you want to fall to your knees. He had to keep going, and help the others through their grief- despite the fact that his own was swallowing him. But, just for this moment... He allowed himself to mourn. Just for that one moment... He grieved the fallen child- the one who'd been as good as his son. Family as real as any he had when he was alive.

Yet, even as he grieved, he knew, that somehow... he had to carry on when that moment was over.

It was worse than the time when Sandy died. Because the boy most definitely didn't deserve this... And he was so young. What little life he did have was spent under three hundred years of the pain and oppression of shadow. Three years. Three, single, puny years he'd spent without it. That wasn't even a blink of an eye to them. They could count the years he'd been happy on one hand- and yet they'd need a timeline to see the years spent in sorrow. He deserved so much more... He deserved so much better than this... He deserved to be alive. But death was the blade that pierced their hearts- and the endless tragedy that surrounded it twisted it deeper and deeper-... and no amount of wishful thinking could mend it.

None of them broke the grief draped silence- Tooth's dry sobs were the only thing to stir the air. She wasn't crying, because she remembered how upset he looked when he caught her crying one time. She'd been weeping over the sudden, early death of a child she'd grown attatched to... and he'd looked so sad to see her crying- he'd done everything possible to cheer her up again, and said he never wanted to see her with tears on her cheeks again... So she held back her tears now, even though it was hard... in his memory.

A slow, melancholy breeze drifted around them, as the wind searching vainly for the master it knew deep down to be dead, but was unwilling and unable to believe he was gone... so it carried on searching, lost and confused... It matched exactly how the Guardians felt- they were just as lost as that poor lonely breeze... What would they do anymore... without him?

In the long, endless silence, the soft, approaching footsteps were easy to hear. North, Bunny and Sandy turned their heads to see who it was. Tooth didn't bother... to her, it didn't matter.

The Man in the Moon was there.

A small, somewhat round, man in a white suit. His eyes looked like they'd normally be shining, if they weren't dulled by grief- and a single, curled hair stuck up from the top of his head... Jack would've laughed at that lone standing hair... The thought made heir hearts sink a little lower. They remembered him as having a warm, kindly presence- a soft, comforting light sparkling in his eyes- but now his eyes were dim, and his aura hollow, as he gazed at the centre of their broken circle.

There was nothing there to indicate or mark the boy's passing, but somehow it felt like the emptiest space in the universe. The place where he should be but was not. It was so ordinary. So plain. Nothing was there to tell that this was where the tortured soul of the youngest Guardian had finally ripped itself apart... It was like he never even existed... The only mark he'd left on the world was the deep, bleeding wounds scarring their hearts.

The Man in the Moon sighed... quietly, and wearily... suddenly seeming every bit as ancient as the moon itself.  
"I'm sorry..." He muttered, the words so quiet they could've been dismissed as hearing things. "If I'd known what pain I'd be bringing him into, I'd have let nature take its course." The Guardians could barely catch the words. They didn't know if they were directed at them, or even if they were meant to hear them- but they couldn't help but stare at him in shock. (All except Tooth, who's eyes remained on the ground). Was he talking as though to the dead spirit, or to them? Because they didn't regret having known him for one second.

They loved him. He was like their adopted son- and he was apologising for ever giving them him? No- it wasn't that. There was something different in his eyes... Guilt. The heavy responsibility for everything that had befallen the spirit... it rested heavily on his shoulders. He blamed himself for all of it- maybe rightly so, but it was rare to see anyone who'd seen so much of the world show such remorse. Tooth stiffened, slightly. So it was his fault. Their hearts, if possible, sank ever lower at the harsh reminder of the pain he'd endured- pain that he didn't, not even remotely, deserve.

In the same heavy tone, yet slightly louder now, Manny continued, as he addressed them.  
"He wasn't afraid. I thought you should know that... He wouldn't have endured it all if he was fully committed." The thought somewhat comforted them, but it was a small comfort next to the horror that left them shaken at their core. He hadn't been afraid? Not even of death?! But death the most basic fear in the universe! It drove some to madness trying to prevent it- and yet he'd just took it? What kind of tormented soul had been through so much that even death held no fear for it? They thought, though they held back the answer they all refused to speak... Jack.

They stood in silence, then. Reminded of the respectful quiet that resided at a funeral. Then, eventually, a small voice spoke up.

"Bring him back."

The voice surprised them. It was female- but the only female on the moon was Tooth, and this didn't sound anything like her. It was broken- hard- a cold threat behind it. They turned to her, shocked.  
"Toothiana..." Manny began, softly. But she was in no mood to listen.  
"You've done it before, do it again. You did this to him- now BRING HIM BACK!" She cried, desperately. She became aware that she was shaking, but whether with rage or grief she didn't know. She stood, glaring furiously up at the Man in the Moon, fists tight- wishing she had her swords to press against his neck. She was willing to do anything to get back her boy- if that meant threatening the Man on the Moon, so be it. She'd force him if she had to- she was getting him back!

Manny sighed, looking down from her fierce gaze.  
"Even if the Higher Powers would allow me, he is beyond my help."He told her... and the worst part was, she couldn't see any lies in his words... In fact, she'd known all that already... she'd just been too lost in grief to accept it. But now, hearing that irrefutable truth, she couldn't stop the dampness filling her eyes. Her face screwed up with grief as she dropped her head- no longer having the strength to keep it up. She was sure now that the shaking was nothing to do with rage. A sob wracked her shoulders, soon followed by more and she suddenly found she couldnt stop. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the teardrops falling from her eyes as North gently pulled her away from Manny with a hand on her shoulder- pulling her close to him as he held her in a one armed hug.  
"His fate lies with the Higher Powers now." The Man in the Moon told her, grateful she was no longer searching his face for lies.

He hated being distruthful, but the truth would only destroy them even more. Because there was one fact that he and Bunnymund knew that made the winter spirit's death all the more tragic.

He had no fate.

The darkness had destroyed him- inside and out. His whole essence burnt and destroyed, so he could never see any kind of peace or afterlife, even in death. He deserved to be welcomed to whatever awaited him in death like a hero- like the greatest of kings. He deserved all the royalties that his heroic death warranted... but there was nothing left of him to claim that just reward. Manny said his fate lay in the hands of the Higher Powers... but the truth was, he doubted even they would be able to do anything for him now.

Besides, even if they could, they would most likely do nothing. They'd choose to remain idle, like they always did... That was just their way. They watched and oversaw the laws they governed...

But then... Bunny thought... Hadn't a law been broken in the darkness corrupting the moon in the first place?

Beings of their calibre and power were not allowed to act directly for or against each other- which is why they had to remain silent, and were unable to give aid to their spirits. But the Shadows had violated that law so blatantly, he felt certain the council had to step in. And, just maybe, they'd do something- just this once. Please... He thought, putting out his plea to the stars, hoping they could hear.

The wind suddenly gave a tormented howl, as it screamed. Crying out with the pain and the grief of losing it's master and friend. Bunny carried on through the wailing gales, willing his plea to be heard. Please- I don't want much for him. I don't want him back... I just want him to see happiness in whatever lies beyond life.

No.

He suddenly thought. That wasn't enough. He deserved better than that. Happiness in death wasn't enough- he deserved to see happiness in life after everything he'd been through- and why should he wait around for some stupid higher power to do this for him? Jack didn't wait for someone else to come down and magically make the moon better, he just took it on and fixed it himself. Even if it was beyond him- impossible- he still did it.

Bunny couldn't remain idle knowing that. He couldn't sit in a good conscience, knowing Jack had done everything for them- waiting, when he could be doing something to save him. He couldn't wait for the Higher Powers- the help might not even be coming. They had to do this themselves.

"We're going to bring him back." He muttered, determinedly. Everyone heard, but no one took it seriously. They all assumed it was the grief talking, but he'd never been more serious about anything in his entire life.  
"Bunny... we can't." Tooth started, voice cracking.  
"Yes we can." He said, refusing to accept Jack was just gone. "That kid gave up everything for us- we owe it to him to at least try." He told her. But it wasn't enough to try, he thought to himself. They had to succeed. The boy deserved this- he NEEDED this. Where was the good in the world, if this boy didn't get justice?

"But Bunny... it's impossible." North pointed out.  
"So is escaping the darkness- so is making the nightmares our allies. So is freeing the moon- Jack didn't give a damn about what was possible, he did it anyway, and we can do the same." He promised. He didn't know how- he didn't even know where to start- but he wasn't giving up. They were bringing back Jack Frost, even if it took them a million years.

He saw the others start to share his conviction- steely determination starting to burn in their eyes as it did in his own.  
"If you insist on attempting to do this, I cannot help you." The Man in the Moon informed. Bunny looked away from him, hiding his disgust. He didn't expect different really, but he'd just freed him from eternal enslavement. He'd been through worse torture than the darkest depths of hell could throw at him to break that stupid core. But, hey, he's the moon, so he can't so anything but follow the stupid rules. He should at least do something! To hell with the rules! He understood why Jack despised them so much now.

"But."

The word made Bunny pause.  
"I will not stop you from taking anything that might be of use to you from my collections." He told them. Bunny's ears pricked up at this. He was going them access to all the relics? The moon had all kinds of advanced magical tools and equipment inside it- equipment so powerful it might just be enough to-.

He felt hope flutter in his chest. That might just be enough. They might actually be able to do it. Everything was finally coming together. They could do this! With all the resources and machinery (and goodness knows what else) the moon had inside, North's magic, Sandy's dreamsand and the memories Tooth had of the boy- surely... they could do something.

"But how?" Tooth questioned, beginning to despair already. "There's nothing to save. There's nothing left of him." She pointed out, miserably.

Bunny's ears shot up as a sudden realisation sparked...

There was.

There was something left.

Something intimately connected to the boy- something that had to be a part of him. If it shifted form from light to dark as he did, it had to be linked (in the very least) to his soul... and it was still here. It wasn't gone- they could use it. They could use it, to bring him back!

Without another word, he shot off. Running across the white rock as desperately as he'd run towards the red core, scouring the landscape for their last hope...

There it was! He found it! He skidded to a halt before it, breathing heavily from the exertion of the long run...

This was it, he thought, picking it up and running his paw along the ancient wood. This was the key to bringing their boy back.

Jack's staff.

There was hope for that boy yet.


	24. Chapter 24

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 23

It was done. Endless hours of hard sleepless labour without break, working on their last hope at saving their fallen angel... and it was finally finished.

This had to work, Tooth thought. It just had to. She refused to accept Jack was gone forever- after everything he'd done he had to be saved. He'd given everything of himself to save them- regardless of any laws in his way... This was their attempt to repay him. Weeks of hard work to break the biggest law of all. They were going to bring him back from beyond death.

They all knew what they were doing. It wasn't undoing death- that was an atrocity- this was different. This was justice. He shouldn't have died. The moon should never have turned red. They were setting things right... with this.

She looked at it. An extremely complicated and unusual device- it wasn't particularly big, but its size was deceptive. This largish machine was the culmination of all the Guardians endless strife to save their boy. In terms of technological advancement, there wasn't anything that came close to its level of complexity in this part of the universe.

The four of them hadn't stopped working on it since the moment they got back to Earth. North had made frequent trips to the moon, searching the collections of ancient relics for any magic and equipment that might give them a better chance for success. Trying to wrap his head round the ancient, complex devices, and digging through piles of papers- anything that might offer them them any insight on how to achieve this impossible task.

He kept muttering something about a body- and Tooth had only recently found out what he meant by that. Everything of Jack was gone now, so they had to recreate everything from scratch. She remembered them all perfectly. Body, heart, mind and soul. A task for each of them.

Her part in trying to rescue Jack had been his mind. She'd had to salvage what she could of his thoughts and feelings- and memories. Her and Sandy had never worked more closely in anything- well all the Guardians had never worked so closely in all their lives. They worked on their own pieces for the most part, but they did sometimes chip in to help each other. She knew North and Bunny often worked together, and Sandy had been an invaluable help to her. She knew a great deal about the majority of the mind, but Sandy had a better understanding of the deepest parts of the mind than she did. She doubted she could've done it without Sandy's help. Together they'd managed to find a way delve deeper into his memories, and bring them to life.

Within Jack's memories they'd managed to find more than they thought possible. They'd found little bits of his personality, emotions, thoughts- the things that were written in the memory, and made them more than just meaningless, pretty scenes. She'd been extremely lucky, though. The quest to bring him back had almost failed at the first hurdle. Because, although she kept the memories of every child in her palace, she didn't keep the memories of spirits- their immortality, and lack of falling teeth, meant the memories took up too much space and were extremely difficult to gather.

But Jack was an incredibly lucky special case- he was possibly the only spirit still young enough to be called a child. But, most importantly, he'd died before his last tooth came out. Impossible though it seemed, he'd had a problem with that last tooth that had either prevented it falling out- or it else it had stubbornly refused to fall. Either way, that tooth had stayed with him through his death, and beyond- and, incredibly, as a spirit, that young tooth had continued to collect his memories throughout his spirit life.

But, since it wasn't a physical tooth, the memories had no place to stay- and it seemed as though they vanished. Again, they almost failed. But, they soon discovered they didn't disappear- and eventually... they found them. His spirit memories had been automatically drawn to the centre of all memory. Her palace. And it was there the great search began.

It was quite the task for her and her fairies, finding all the thousands of scattered memories that took to residing in anything from bits of wall, to water in the pond by the mural. She was confident they had them all- well, most. It seems the memories that belonged to Overland- both as a half, and a whole- had been unable to stay at such a strong beacon of the Guardian's power, and so it was only the memories that belonged to Frost that they found. That thought made her smile- they were bringing him back... the way he was meant to be.

It had been, without a doubt, one of the most difficult and taxing things she'd ever done- she hadn't slept in far too long. But she didn't regret it for a moment. If it meant that she got to see her little boy again, it was worth every pain and discomfort she'd endured. She knew the others felt the same way. None of them had slept either. North looked like he'd just done his Christmas rounds several times over, but he'd finally announced the completion of the device they desperately hoped would bring back the lost Guardian.

North's part had been arguably the hardest. He'd had the task of creating the machine itself- using everything he knew about magic and science, and combining it in the unique way only he could.

This was the resulting masterpiece. It was real marvel of engineering- but none of them cared about the machine, only if it would work. Tooth looked at the last reminders they had of their lost friend- at one especially. The staff that protruded from the core of the machine.

Everything else centred around that staff- it was the key to their success... And the sight of it still brought pricks of tears to her eyes. She just couldn't stand how dull and dead the wood was. It wasn't meant to be like that- it was meant to be lit with a light, sparkly glow, filling the whole room with fresh winter air... Now it was just a plain old stick. No glow- no winter chill... But, hopefully, if Bunny was right, there was still a piece of Jack sleeping inside the staff... and they could use that to revive him.

The second of the crucial pieces of they were trying to put back together. Jack's soul... Sandy's contribution to the whole thing. The golden Guardian had managed to find a way to connect to the remains of spirit left in the staff- and strengthen it. None of them were entirely sure how it worked, but it didn't seem strange that there was some sort of ancient connection between dreams and the soul. She'd always thought dreams connected to the heart the most, but it didn't surprise her to know it went further than that- they went into your deeper being.

Dreams brought the soul life- they gave it wings, and let it fly. That was how Sandy explained it. The smallest Guardian had found a way to awaken the remains of Jack's soul using his power of dreams. It had taken him a long time to find the right way to reach the spirit sleeping in the staff... but he'd done it. And now, the staff stood at the heart of the machine- waiting for the machine's dream magic to awaken it.

The rest of the machine surrounded it, so it looked like it was was embedded in some ancient rock of metal, wire and magic. Secured within the base was the mist of memories, thoughts and emotions that made up his mind. It swirled through the various transparent pipes that looped through the machine. Some careful use of magic had brought his mind into semi consciousness already. For the most part it was dull, but occasionally little sections of the smoky mist glowed with coloured light that changed each time. She watched as a gold haze appeared in a middle part of the mist shining with a sunlike glow... and she swore she heard a warm whisper.

It wasn't the first time this had happened- if she focussed hard enough, she could sometimes hear, or even see, tiny, faded remnants of the treasured scenes of the past. Each one made her heart crush itself a little more, so she distracted herself with thinking about the others parts of the machine.

The body. North's original task.

It didn't turn out to be as hard as they thought- it had still been difficult, but they'd found the perfect thing. Jack's spirit body was gone- they needed something else for him, so that he could still interact with the world. They couldn't just remake his body- it was incredibly difficult to make something from nothing, and North said he was sure the spirit would reject any manufactured form. So if they were going to succeed in this, it wasn't going to be by trying to replicate him exactly- and that made the challenge a whole lot harder.

But, eventually, they had found something. An old scroll in the moon's library had given them the answer. Something just alive enough to sustain life, but not so alive as to force Jack to share the body with an existing conscious (and create another Jack hybrid).

Either side of the hook of his staff were two spheres, made out of some kind of celestial metal. They worked as both senders and receivers of power- like a pair of lightning rods, but for conducting magical energy instead of electric. If all went according to plan, that energy should create a new form for their friend- and it wouldn't harm anyone or anything. They'd made certain he wouldn't be possessing a body that belonged to anything else- thankfully, their solution was much better.

That was it. They'd managed to collect everything they could of him. They had a mind, body and soul... they just prayed it was enough.

Tooth looked to her side, to meet Bunny's eyes. He seemed nervous, even a little twitchy- she felt exactly the same. But Bunny, more than the rest of them, had been determind to bring Jack back to life. She remembered why clearly- after a lot of pestering and demanding to know what was wrong, he'd finally confided to her the reason he was so driven to succeed.

He just couldn't stand that the last thing he said to Jack, before the moon turned red, was that he was trouble. He didn't want his last words to him to be scornful- he just couldn't stand that. He had unfinished business with Jack, so he was doing everything he could to bring him back and set things right... and he literally had done everything he could.

He'd been constantly going back and forth between the rest of them- working on every last one of pieces that brought the machine together. He'd helped stir the hope in the memories- using its tenuous connection to emotions to help bring draw them from the memories. He'd helped North with some bits of magic. He didn't know the ancient energy as well as the Christmas Guardian, but there were certain branches of magic he knew better than North did.

He'd also helped link the machine together. All the elements were useless if they couldn't find a way to connect them all. The machine would've surely failed, if not for Bunny. The Pooka had worked intensely on all parts of the machine- he understood them all- and after agonising, day and night, for a way to link the machine successfully, he'd eventually found a way to bring them all together. It'd even been him that recovered the most cricial part of the whole thing. Jack's heart. (Tooth silently cursed herself that she'd forgotten the most important part- but, then again, she could barely stay awake, she'd worked herself to the bone trying to get this device to succeed).

He was the one who remembered and found the little, frozen droplets left on the moon- so tiny and invisible only Bunny's sharp senses had known the were there. The captured concentrations of pure emotion and heart... His tears. If they didn't show his love and compassion for the Guardians, nothing did.

They'd been close to melting when Bunny found them, and he'd kept them safe and frozen until they were ready for them- enduring the harsh cold he so often complained about, to save Jack's heart. The icy teardrops were now glinting in the dozens of lamps that lit the North Pole, safely secured within a glass chamber at the heart of the machine.

She thanked the moon they hadn't melted before they'd got to them. His heart was irreplaceable. The one thing that needed protecting above all else- and they couldn't salvage it if something happened to it. If the teardrops broke, or melted, they were doomed.

The heart worked independent to everything else, it was unique- they couldn't recreate it. But it was also the most important part of a person. They could not hope to succeed without it. Without the heart, the machine wouldn't work. The spirit would be incomplete. It still shook her to this day that Jack's life hinged on something so delicate and fragile as teardrops- and how close they'd come to melting. But, thanks to Bunny, that greatest of treasures- Jack's precious heart- was safe.

In some ways Bunny was their lynchpin, she thought. He was the one that kept them all going. Through everything; the hardest failures; the times they wanted to just collapse and give up; when they'd scream throw a fit because it wasn't working, and feared it never would; when the grief of Jack's death would hit them suddenly like a fist to the heart; through it all... Bunny kept them going. He never stopped believing. He never gave up- he carried on hoping that, someday, they would finish that machine.

Now that day had finally come. It was because of Bunny they were here right now. They'd all done their parts, but without Bunny they'd have given up a long time ago. But the moment was finally here. The machine was ready to be activated.

But Bunny, far from looking proud of any achievement, looked terrified. She understood. She too was afraid. Afraid of failing- afraid that the machine wouldn't work. They'd been working on this thing for so long... It had to work. It had given them hope... but now that fragile hope was there, she was terrified it would proved false. Bunny was thinking the same thing she was: what if this doesn't work?

She reached out, and took his hand, reassuringly. He gave a small, grateful smile in return, but it didn't last. His eyes moved to North, and she followed them. He was stood at the control panel, searching for the courage to flip that big, heavy switch. On. He looked just as jittery as the rest of them. Were they really ready for this?

She looked away- seeking comfort, as she always did, in the memory mist. In the midst of swirling grey, she saw a sky blue patch light up... and she swore... she saw his face in it. Smirking- taunting- daring her to respond to whatever clever remark he'd made. A glimpse of what he'd been once... and could be again. She strengthened her resolve, though she'd never been more scared.

It was time.

She nodded back at North. She saw Bunny stiffen... and nod back too. Sandy dipped his head in consent- he'd been so quiet and withdrawn she'd almost forgotten he was there.

They atmosphere was so tense. Was she shaking? She couldn't tell if she was shaking. Her wings were going too fast. They were really about to do this. This was really happening. What if it didn't work- what if Jack was gone forever? She couldn't even think that way- it had to work... And what if it did. They might be about to see Jack again. The thought was just too much for her- too overwhelming. But, please.. don't have it any other way. Please work.

Did she really want to do this? Yes, she really did. But was she ready? Could she cope with what they were about to do? Was the idea that Jack might be alive again too much? No! Yes. She just-! She forced herself to calm her emotions- or at least bind them together into a tight ball, so they weren't running wild inside her- even if it made her feel so tense she was about to explode...

Do it. She thought to North... bring back their little boy. She gripped Bunny's hand tighter... as North pulled the handle down.

She heard a mechanical lurch.

It was happening. This was actually-! Oh Manny. The machine started to come to life. The whirring growing louder and stronge and the sound of the magic (which was almost impossible to define, but somehow she thought of as 'sparkly') growing alongside it. Bunny's hand tightened round her's, as she struggled to remember how to breath properly. The memory mist at the bottom of the machine started to lighten- more parts of it starting to glow as the whole thing began to emit a soft light. Things clicked and whirred- there was a crunch and a clatter, and an almost melodious hum. The frozen tears started to shine- rays of beautiful silver/white light reflecting across the room, like sparkling snow reflecting moonlight. The staff's dull brown wood started to glow- a tiny, fragile piece of sky blue energy appearing at the end. Winter magic. And within that magic, a piece if Jack's soul. The glow spread along the bark, winding up the swirling grain with agonising slowness, until she could almost imagine Jack was holding it with one hand. Her heart squeezed at the memory of the ease he used to hold his staff with.

Please, she thought. Please let this work- please. This has to work. The glow crept up towards the curved hook of the staff, reaching the half way point. This was actually happening. Oh Manny- they were actually doing it! It was actually working! She was actually daring to hope that it might succeed. She was terrified by that fragile hope- that it might get pulled away- but she couldn't help it. They might actually do this! It was working! Jack- she might actually see him again!.. She was. She was going to see him again!

The machine let out a weary sigh, and it stopped.

Just as suddenly as that. Working- then not. The noises quietening, glows vanishing... Then it was silent...

...

No... She thought... No... She couldn't believe it- no... Why? They'd done everything. It was working fine. What had gone wrong?! She screamed inside her head, fighting back despair. It had failed... She just couldn't comprehend that fact. She stared numbly at the machine in shock... No.. It couldn't!

North flicked a few switches, and a pulled a long lever, but there wasn't any response. The machine was dead. No... not dead- anything but that. She couldn't take any more of that four letter word right now. She just couldn't handle it.

It was like someone had cut the power from the device... but it was so much worse than that. It didn't have enough power. It just wasn't strong enough. They didn't have enough power for the machine to work... no.. Jack didn't.

They were powering the machine with the most powerful force they knew: belief. They were using the belief of every single believer Jack had to try and power it- their own believers wouldn't be any help, only the belief in the winter spirit himself could save him... and he just didn't had enough. He'd always been the least believed in out of all of them... and now it seemed even Jamie and all the kids of Burgess' strongest belief just wasn't enough... Not enough... Jack just didn't have enough belief...

The machine...couldn't.. bring him back.

"NO!" She heard the despaired cry beside her. She didn't know when Bunny's hand had slipped out of her numb fingers- perhaps they had a long time ago- but the next thing she knew, he was dashing straight up to the machine. He slammed his desperate fist into it with a hollow, metallic boom.  
"No! No! No! It can't do this! No!" The others watched in a numb stupor, as Bunny beat his frustrations into the machine- the hollow sound of emptiness ringing through the air.

"It has to work! I have have to tell him! I have to tell him.. I'm sorry..." He shouted desperately, his anger slowly giving way to the grief that ate away at him, and he caved in. Collapsing at the side of the machine, next to the dulled mist of their boy's failed mind. "...I'm sorry..." He whispered brokenly, reaching a hand up to place it between him and the memories.

The sight broke Tooth's heart... because that was all of them: desperate and broken- reaching out for their lost boy. So close... and yet so, impossibly far. Seperated by that impenetrable barrier- death.

One of the memories on the other side whispered quietly in the silence... A laugh... The laugh of an angel...

The sound seemed to harden something in Bunny- something small changed in his expression.  
"I'm not giving up on you." He promised the laughter- and the person who had made it once.

The mist started to light up at his words.


	25. Chapter 25

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 24

It was as though the machine was still switched on. The (supposed to be dull) mist was glowing where he touched the case.

Impossible, Bunny thought. The memories- and his mind- were starting to awaken. He stepped back in shock, unable to believe his eyes. The glow vanished as he pulled away.

Wait- so he'd done that? He'd started to power the machine somehow. How? What had he done? He had to know. He thought back to what he'd said: 'I'm not giving up on you'. On the inside he'd been thinking 'I'll never stop believing'... Belief...

The belief of the children might not be enough to save the lost Guardian, but the children weren't the only ones who believed in that winter spirit. In fact, there was no one- in the world- who believed in that boy more than the four people in that room. They would never stop believing in him. One of the Guardian's greatest strength was, not only the children's belief in them- but their belief in each other.

He placed his hand back on the machine.  
"I won't stop believing in you." He said.

The memories lit up near his hand.

He was right. They could still do this- they just had to believe. Believe in their little boy.

"I believe in Jack Frost." He declared, putting faith every single word. "I believe in that winter spirit." He continued, the glow starting to spread across the memories. "I believe in the boy who did the impossible- the one who saved our lives. The boy who never stopped fighting for us- who never gave up no matter what. Jack Frost saved us- and I believe in him."

A bigger set of hands joined him at the machine.

"I believe in Jack Frost, that little troublemake-"  
"I believe in Jack Frost. A Guardian who was strong and true." The deep, Russian accented voice of North bellowed. Bunny continued his own pledge of belief.  
"Who would always cause the worst of pranks-"  
"He would always bring great joy to the children-"  
"-but he would always make us laugh."  
"-because mostly he was one himself."

The machine clicked slightly, the glow of the memories spreading throughout the rest of the machine- through the tubes and tunnels that interlocked within it.

Small, delicate hands placed themselves on the glass of memories.  
"I believe in Jack Frost, my little snowflake." Golden hands touched the glass, right next to the fairy's, the sound of golden symbols ringing through the air.

Bunny poured his heart and soul into every word he said. The words of faith from all four of the Guardians resounding out through the whole Pole.

"I believe in Jack Frost!" He shouted, the machine starting to whir and come to life once again.

"I believe in Jack Frost!" Tooth promised, pledging her heart to those words. The machine was humming and shuddering as it started to reach full power- blue light starting to creep up the staff.

"I believe in Jack Frost!" North shouted to the world- he believed in that boy with every fibre of his being, and he would not stop until they'd brought him back.

The winter light spread right up the hook of the staff. This was it- they were doing it! They were bringing him back to life! They'd gone further than last time. Don't stop, Bunny thought.  
"I believe in that stupid, little trickster." He announced, starting to grin as his hope burned within him like a wildfire. "He drove me up the wall, but I loved him like a brother." He didn't care that the words were too emotional for a tough rabbit like him- he was speaking from his heart, and it refused to stay quiet any longer.

The entire length of the staff was now glowing the colour of the brilliant arctic sky. The chant repeating through the air:  
"I believe in Jack Frost!"  
"I believe in Jack Frost!"  
"I believe in Jack Frost!" The two spheres of power either side of the staff started to crackle and spark, a white aura of foggy light starting to appear between them. They were doing it. They were actually doing it!  
"I believe-!"

The machine exploded into sparks- wires popping, metal snapping. Something had gone wrong. He watched in horror as one of the spheres let out a long, agonised groan, spitting out sparks as a crucial wire snapped with the miniature explosion. No, no- no!

The white aura vanished. The whole gave a pained whine, the glass holding the tears of Jack's heart cracked. No! North hurriedly rushed to the control panel, trying to rescue the situation- Tooth zipping over to see what was wrong. Bunny and Sandy both leapt back, as one of the explosions went off right next to them. What was going on?! Bunny thought. Then the whole thing slumped and went silent.

No... Bunny thought. Not again. It couldn't have-! Then he remembered the slam of a handle he heard, just before it turned off.

He looked over to the control pad. North was looking heavily down at the control board. As Bunny watched, he took his hand off a large handle he recognised easily. The power switch. He stared at him, stunned with disbelief... Why?... He muttered numbly in his head. North closed his eyes heavily. Why did he look like that? He looked like he'd given up. He couldn't give up! They almost had it! They just had to try again- they couldn't give up now!

He then noticed Tooth, stood beside the larger Guardian (standing, not flying, he noticed), she looked, forlornly, at North, tears swimming in her eyes... What was it? What was going on?

He looked back at the machine... And his heart stopped.

The glass was broken- melted droplets of crystal tears dripping from the centre... A slow cloud of dull mist drifted from the fractured base... And the staff, at the centre... Snapped cruelly in two...

He just couldn't... This wasn't happening... It just... Couldn't... No... The sight was like a fist to the heart... This couldn't be real... This was just a bad dream...

"We can't bring someone back from the dead." He heard North mutter, voice heavy and cracked. "Especially the oblivion."

He refused with all his heart to listen to it, but the words confirmed every doubt he'd ever had about it. He'd tried... so hard.. to fight against- not to listen... but he could hold it back no more. The blissful shield of denial was crumbling... And now it was gone.

He never was coming back... No matter what they did, they just couldn't save him... He was dead... Forever.

He saw Tooth and North walking away together. With a heavy heart, turning their backs on the broken mess that could've been their boy. Turning their backs on the last hope of saving their boy. Sandy followed.

Bunny just stood there. He was close to his breaking point. It was like that moment on the moon all over again. The last of the fragile hope so cruelly taken away... He starting to turn away from it. The failed shell of a machine... But he just couldn't. How could he?

He collapsed, trembling, breath coming in gasps- or, dare he say it... Sobs. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't turn his back on that boy. He couldn't give up on him- even though there was no hope left. He couldn't bring himself to turn away- he just couldn't wouldn't do it. He couldn't abandon him. And even if he did turn away-... what would there be left to turn away to? He was nothing without hope... And if he turned away from this... he would be accepting defeat. It went so against everything he stood for, and believed in- everything that he was... he just couldn't, physically, bring himself to do it...

He just stayed there, collapsed, at the side of the broken remains of hope for saving Jack... Jack... He couldn't even bring himself to think his name anymore... It opened up too much heartache... He felt like he'd just stay there for all time- forever half turned away from the youngest Guardian- unable to move any further...

Jack was gone...

Jack was dead...

There was... no hope.

He would never... ever get to apologise to him. He could never tell him those words that he so desperately wanted to say... That he wasn't just a troublemaker- he wasn't just a pain in his backside... He was his brother... the best brother he could've asked for... and he would never get to tell him that. Everything he should've said- left unsaid forever.

Because, no matter what they did, they just couldn't reverse death- let alone complete destruction into non-existence.

Saving Jack was an impossible task.

It was beyond them.


	26. Chapter 26

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 25

Mm...

...

hm...

...

.. What?

...

... Where was..?

... Wait- pain.. core. What had happened?

He slowly became more conscious. He wasn't sure what else to call it- it wasn't waking up, because that meant opening your eyes and stuff... and he was pretty sure he didn't have a body- that he could feel, anyway.

He was getting a strong impression of white from everywhere (could it still qualify as seeing if he didn't have eyes?). That was the only sensation he was getting (or was aware of, or whatever)- that was surrounded by white. It wasn't harsh white, it was like soft white... Wherever he was, it didn't seem dangerous at all- no, he was definitely a lot more confused than he was scared. He just had no idea what was going on. How had he got here? He wondered, baffled.

He searched his memory for the last thing he could remember... It was strangely hard- the closer he got to whatever had caused him to end up here, the more confused and blurry the memories got. Some he couldn't even get to at all. It was strange- he knew they were there, but there was almost an invisible barrier stopping him from getting through to the most recent memories. He backed up a little bit- the slightly older memories were a lot clearer.

Wait...

He'd died.

Right? He remembered pledging himself to do so. But... had he? He was thinking and remembering,but he wasn't supposed to be doing either. How? He should be dead- well, he might be, actually. But didn't Bunny say it would like 'burn his essence', or something? Like he wouldn't exist anymore? He couldn't remember much after deciding to sacrifice himself, but could definitely remember pain. So he had gone through with it, then...

He guessed he was dead. But what puzzled him was how he could 'guess' anything. He shouldn't be guessing, thinking or feeling.

He shouldn't even exist.

A sudden noise that sounded like a door opening made him jump. He turned round to see that a part of the white had resolved itself into a doorway. Then, he realised there was a figure there, holding open the slit of light that was the doorway.

He looked a little like Bunny- at least, he was a giant rabbit person (sorry, Pooka- that was the right name, right? Yeah, he remembered he'd laughed because it had 'poo' in it). It definitely wasn't Bunny though. He seemed older, though not by much (which meant there could be anything from three to three thousand years between them). He seemed a lot more human than Bunny- in fact, the more he watched the more he looked like an average guy in his thirties. In barely any time, all the rabbit bits had gone, and his brownish fur had become close cropped hair and casual clothes. He had a much more better natured air than Bunny, that's for sure (not that the Guardian was bad natured, he just had a bit of a tough exterior).

Whoever this person was, a warm smile spread across his face as he saw of him.  
"Jack Frost." He said, welcomingly- like he was inviting in a friend. He moved aside, gesturing him to come through, and- though he was still confused about what was going on and where he was- he felt comfortable with this guy he'd never met (yeah, stranger danger and all that, but he had a comforting feel about him, and he seemed like a genuine nice guy).

Suddenly, it sunk in that he'd jumped and turned towards the doorway. Looking down, he saw his hands come into his sight- so he did have a body, then (had that been there all along? He had no idea). He turned them over a few times... well, they looked real enough, but why did he get feeling it wasn't physical?... Well, it looked like him, at least, he supposed- and it was strangely comforting to be able to see himself.

The Pooka in the doorway was still there.  
"Come on. The councils waiting." He told him. Council? He thought. He frowned in confusion, but walked forwards, through the doorway. Outside was just another load of white, but this time it felt like some kind of corridor. It was still like the previous room he'd been in- it still looked like the whole thing was made up of soft light- but somehow it seemed to form a narrow, long hallway, rather than a large, open space.

The Pooka walked forwards, down the corridor, and (since there seemed to be no other way to go, and this guy was his only chance at finding out answers) he followed. He had no idea where they was going, but he trusted this person wasn't leading him to his death.

He decided to ask him about well, everything (there wasn't anything he didn't have a question about at the moment)... only to realise he didn't know this guy's name. He'd just have to ask the question straight off- even if it was rude.  
"So... what exactly is this place?" He asked, as they continued on through the hazy corridor of white. He could honestly say it wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before- and he'd seen quite a lot in his lifetime.

The Pooka considered the question.  
"Well, it's hard to say, really, exactly what this is, but its where the council operates." He began, pausing as he figured out how to phrase whatever he was going to say next. "I won't go into the whole 'side universe in an alternate dimension that exists nowhere and everywhere at once' thing- that's just confusing. The forces that form it, and the way of physics and matter here is also confusing. Don't even get me started about it's relations to your world, its purpose, how it works and what it does." He was just staring like a dunce at the Pooka right now- who seemed to be mildly confused himself. "But, to put it simply, this place and the people inside it are what you seem to have taken to calling 'the Higher Powers'... And, really, that's all I can say before things get too complicated." He told him.

Yeah, he'd heard enough 'Einstein talk' to last him a century- he did not need any more 'complicated'. He was way too confused already- the last thing he needed was some more mumbo jumbo to make his head spin. He decided it would be better to bury any questions on what his place was- not like he didn't have hundreds more to take their place.

He just likened the place to a kind of supernatural council building, where this big 'Higher Powers' thing works, and let that matter drop. Yes, he was mildly in shock and awe that he was practically in the world of the unofficial 'gods' of the spirit world, but that just begged one big question.  
"So, what am I doing here?" He asked.  
"Well, that's yet to be decided." He said. Okay..., sure- but what he meant was why was he here, and not like oblivionated (or whatever the word was).

"No, I mean... I should be dead, right." He questioned.  
"...You are." He told him. He didn't say it rudely- more like it was a sad fact that couldn't be helped. He then turned to look at him directly. "It was quite the task saving enough of you from the void for us to be able to bring you here, let me tell you." He said, smiling. So this (he couldn't wrap his head round the idea of them being the mega powerful Higher Powers, so he decided to call them the council).. council had saved him? (And gone through quite a lot of trouble to do so apparently).

He was still dead, but he hadn't been obliterated into nothingness... He supposed that was something to be grateful for, but... Why? Why would they bother saving him?  
"But, why save me?" He asked. He seemed to ponder this, uncertainty written on his face.  
"I'm not sure it's for to tell you that right now." He answered- he seemed genuinely sorry he couldn't say more. He did say 'right now' though so maybe he'd find out later.

A sudden massive question exploded in his head- he couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten, in all the white stuff and space talk, to ask. The Guardians! What had happened to them? They were okay right? Had he done it? Saved the moon?  
"What about the Guardians? Are they okay?" He asked- he had to know.  
"All fine, thanks to you." He told him. Phew- thank the.., well, council, he guessed, they were alright. He was so relieved, he missed the gratitude in the Pooka's eyes. He opened his mouth to ask something else, when the Pooka suddenly stopped and opened a door he hadn't even realised was right in front of them until then- and he was pretty sure had appeared from thin air.

"The council will see you now." He said, like it was a formality he had to follow, even though he didn't like it.

As if to counteract the professional statement, he smiled warmly, and guided him forwards into the room, letting him walk ahead of him.

...Wow, he thought... 'Room' did not do it justice it.

This place was huge- like 'can't see the walls or ceiling it's to huge' huge. It was some kind of massive... well, it was a circular space in the same style as the rest of the place (big, white, open, filled with soft, non blinding light), but with some kind of large, circular ring surrounding him.

As he walked forwards he saw people sat at regular intervals around it... so... it was a tall, round desk? Was this some kind of bureau or something? No, he realised. It was the council the Pooka had been going on about. He was stood beore the Higher Powers... Mim help him.

He turned back to see where his guide had gone, only to find he wasn't there- looking around, he saw him just appear over the rim of the giant, circular desk... to take his place at the last, empty seat... So he was also a part of the Higher Powers... He hadn't been disrespectful at any point had he? He did not want to find out if these guys still practised punishing youth for disrespecting their elders. He couldn't remember saying anything bad... maybe this mean the was good terms with one of the council menbers? He hoped so- that had to be a good thing, considering.

The Pooka nodded down at him, reassuringly... well... at least he one friend in the crowd...

He carried on walking forwards... to the centre of the room... Why did he feel like he was the accused in a court room?... He normally didn't get nervous, but this was pretty intimidating. He was surrounded by all of the most powerful beings in the universe.

To try and get his mind off that fact, he looked round, counting the inhabitants... Seven, eight, nine. There were nine of them. Nine council members. That probably had to do with the whole 'magic number nine' thing (he could testiment to that- he'd been reborn on the ninth, and turned out way more powerful than he should have).

He took in each of the people surrounding him one by one.

Next to the Pooka, on the right, was one of those ancient, but still lively, wizard people (at least, he assumed he was a wizard from the way he was dressed: blue robes and generally wizardy pointy hat).

To the left of the Pooka was a young, slim woman with long, brown hair- but, beyond that, she didn't look out of the ordinary. She was at the end, so he went on, past the wizard, to a woman with long, thick, raven black hair.

She looked to be in her thirties(?) and was wearing flowing, green robes with a garland of exotic flowers and plants on her head.

Beyond her was a very, very elderly man- the kind who seemed wiser and older than the Earth itself. He held a staff (which looked like a walking stick compared to his) with the head of a grandfather clock at the top- and he had one of those old pocket watches on a chain strapped to his waistcoat.

After him was a woman he vaguely recognised- he was pretty sure he saw on the news, or something, once for some kind of humanitarian 'dedicating her life to the poor' thing (or maybe it was to conserving the rainforest, or something- he couldn't remember).

Next to her sat a really big, muscular man who looked like they could probably take North in a fight- and was easily capable of popping someone's head clean off their shoulders. He wore old clothes under some kind of chainmail tunic thing, with thick fur cloak on his back. he had a massive, red beard that somehow grew out in a fan (and was somewhat braided?), rather than straight down like North's. What really struck him, though, was the helmet he was wearing, with long, pointed horns sticking out of it- and the fact that he was resting his hands on what looked disturbingly a lot like a war hammer. He decided not to look at him too long, and made a mental note not to get on his bad side.

Swiftly moving on, next was a young girl with dark hair, bright, cheerful eyes and a giant, white goose behind her- she stroked it's head where it rested on her lap.

Last was a turtle... Like an old, human-like tortoise standing on two legs... looking over at him with his long neck, as he smiled kindly at him. He had some kind of drape over his shell that had an oriental design on it (Chinese, maybe?). He wasn't as surprised as he could've been perhaps- he'd seen a lot stranger in three hundred years of bird fairies and man rabbits.

As the Pooka settled, he heard the Viking man (he'd remembered the horned helmet was a Viking symbol- and thus figured out what he was) muttered to the girl with the giant goose next to him.  
"Reminds of my old son. Not much to look at- but plenty of strength on the inside." He told her. She nodded back, smiling down at him- even waggling her fingers in a cheery wave- like she was hoping to ease his nerves. Which he was really grateful for, because he was definitely more than a little bit nervous right now.

He did a a bit of a double take as he realised what the just Viking said... Did he actually have an friend (or, well, friend was too strong- ally perhaps?) in scary Viking hammer man?

All eyes of the council turned to him, and he couldn't help the random feeling like they were expecting him to tap dance or something- like they were expecting him to leap up and so something impressive. For once, having so many eyes on him was uncomfortable- and he normally loved being the centre of attention (he put that down to three hundred years with only himself for company).

The humanitarian woman he vaguely recognised stood and announced in a clear voice.  
"Thank you for bringing him in, Sebastian."

"The council is now in session."

 **... Is it safe to come out now?... Hehe yeah. I'm back! Sorry for putting you guys through so much emotional trauma- I think that this has been the ultimate test of reader loyalty or whatever so if you're still here and reading this thank you for putting up with me^^ I hope these next few chapters make up for it (there's a light for every dark- this series should've taught you that ;-D)**

 **Ps: see if you can guess all the council members^^ one's a tribute to a friend (wizardry bitch- I met her here and shes awesome and she also has an awesome story on the go if you want to check her out- I borrowed her OC) another is a generic person but you should be able to guess the others ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 26

 **Authors note: next chapter^^ congrats- most of you got a lot of them but there's someone no one's got yet but I'll tell you this- some are tributes to other dreamworks films, some are references to the books, some are general mythological figures and some... Well, you'll see ;) hope you enjoy it^^ please leave a review it means sooooooooooooo so so so so so much to me right now and I'll see you tommorow^^**

He couldn't help but feel dread as things came to business. What would this almighty, Higher Powers council want with him?! He hadn't done anything wrong had he? What was he saying- what hadn't he done wrong? He'd done all kinds of awful, terrible things recently. A part of him argued that that hadn't been him- it was the darkness that had done all that... But he wondered if they'd see it that way... And there was the whole 'spirit having enough strength to rival the moon' thing... That was probably bad. Not to mention 'turning the laws of the universe on their head' when he turned the dark army against the corrupted moonbeams, and forced them to protect the Guardians...

He suddenly felt like he was in big- big-trouble. Moon help him, he was in such a bad place right now.

"Now then, Jack Frost, we have brought you here to decide what to do with you." The wizard person told him. Oh, Man in the Moon, this was bad. Was the torture he'd been put through destroying the core not enough? It didn't seem like it. The Viking spoke next.  
"The council have reviewed your actions, and have voted in favour of taking action." He might as well write his will now: I, Jack Frost, would've given everything I own to the Guardians, but sadly I don't own anything. Well that was short.

He got the feeling he should probably stay quiet- and definately not interrupt the big council people, but he couldn't just do nothing. He needed to give some kind of defence! Or, so help him, he might actually apologise he was that desperate.  
"Look, I'm sorry for everything I've done, but I did my best to fight it- and the darkness was what was forcing me to do it- and I was only trying to do what was best- and protect the Guardians, and-" He realised he was sounding like a really whiny, guilty kid right now, but he couldn't care less. He stopped as the girl with the goose started laughing hysterically and he suddenly registered the council's baffled expressions...

Was it something he said?

Still chuckling, goose girl bent double with laughter.  
"We're going to reward you, silly." She told him... Oh... His moment of idiocy started sinking in. They weren't talking about the things he'd done as Overland, but what he'd done as... Oh... He was an idiot, wasn't he... He chuckled, unable to help himself he was so relieved- still thoroughly embarrassed, but thank the Moon he'd just overreacted. He'd completely misunderstood what they were saying, and just assumed they meant he was in trouble (which he commonly was- but wasn't it North who said something about assuming making 'an ass of u and me').

"Oh." He muttered, smirking awkwardly so that he was almost wincing at the same time. But... he didn't understand. Plenty of people had done good stuff in their life- hell, plenty of people had sacrficed themselves before now- why was he getting any special attention? "But why me? I mean, it's great and everything, but I was told you rarely step in with anything." He asked.  
"It is true we often watch and do not act. "The old man with the pocket watch said. "But here there is a wrong to be righted." He finished. He just at them blankly, hoping they'd get the message that he didn't have the faintest idea what they was going on about.

The flower garlanded woman beside clock staff man continued.  
"The council exists to monitor the balance in the universe- I think you more than most understand the need for, and importance of, balance." She told him. Yeah, balance was essential (if there was anything his split three hundred years of hell had taught him, it was that), but where did he fit in with this? "When the darkness corrupted the moon, it broke one of our crucial laws, and the balance was threatened. You have resolved that problem by freeing the moon to its natural state- and we will punish the shadows accordingly- but there are a few more problems that need solving." She told him. The Pooka that led him in took up the explanation.  
"Put simply, Jack, the moon getting corrupted shouldn't have happened- therefore anything that happened as a result shouldn't have happened... Like your.. passing." He explained, tactfully wording the last bit. What? He was dead- no need to make a fuss about it, it wasn't the first time.  
"You shouldn't have had to die." Goose girl muttered, frowning sadly.

The humanitarian woman spoke up.

"The council has elected to offer you a choice- although I still wonder if one of them should be allowed.." She announced, muttering the last bit in an undertone. The flower crowned woman glared at her.  
"I lost my father to the darkness- I will not lose my son to it too." She growled. Her what?! Wait wait wait wait- hold on... Oh. It suddenly clicked. He should've recognised her instantly- she was Mother Nature. So, he guessed, as a spirit of winter who worked in her name (and considering her name), she probably considered him her son... He wasn't sure whether that was sweet or unnerving... But, he remembered now, an old story the Guardians had told him. Pitch's daughter, who he believes to be dead, went on to become Mother Nature. But, then, if she was Mother Nature, then did he know the others?

He tried to figure out who the brown haired girl at the start was, but he just didn't recognise her. All he knew was that she was slim, pretty woman in her twenties. The Pooka that brought him in, though... the moon rabbit, maybe? Yeah, they'd called him Sebastian right? He was Tooth and Bunny's old 'spiritsitter'-well, he wasn't that old- he still seemed to be a pretty cool guy. Yeah, he remembered them saying he preferred to use his magic to make himself appear human, so it had to be him. So then, the wizard... must be Ombric! The last wizard of Atlantis. He was the guy who had taught North magic a long time ago.

Next was Mother Nature- he'd already figured out that- the old man with the watch... Erm... Father Time? Probably. The humanitarian- he sort of, vaguely, remembered them already. The Viking- he had no clue whatsoever for him. Goose girl... Had to be Mother Goose, right? Katherine to those who knew her, she'd been a good friend of North's- she even been a Guardian long ago (protecting imagination if he remembered correctly). He never did really find out why she wasn't still a Guardian and why he hadn't seen her before (a girl flying a giant white goose wasn't exactly hard to spot over a few centuries). Now he knew- she was on this big council thingy instead (or maybe as well as, he wasn't sure). Last was the wise tortoise person, and he could confidently say he had never seen anything like him before.

Okay, so at least now he has an idea of who he was talking with. From what he could gather they were spirits or people who'd lived or died in an honourable way. He almost wondered how Mother Nature (along with a few others) could still be on the council with their spirit jobs to attend to- until he realised it was a stupid question. He himself was a part of the answer- he helped Mother Nature out with the winter afterall (he imagined the others, like Father Time, also had people helping them out while they were on the council). What had just happened again? His mind could really wander. Oh yeah- 'I will now lose my son to the darkness'.

Mother Nature's furious comment had left the room in silence... He decided he was happy to have on his side (even if he was still a bit unsure of the whole 'son' thing), and she wasn't the only one. Sebastian, Katherine, Ombric and the brunette girl at the end were all glaring at the humanitarian woman, who now looked very uncomfortable under their hard gaze.  
"Now, now. She was only voicing a valid concern- the gift we offer is one we never have before." The tortoise pointed out, leaving Jack confused- and somewhat apprehensive. What exactly were they offering him that had them so divided?

"We have three choices for you." Ombric told him, putting the conversation back on track again. "You can pass on to the Beyond, where we can guarantee you'll have peace and contentment for the rest of time." He offered. "The Beyond" Jack thought... apparently even the Higher Powers didn't entirely know what was beyond death either- they could only call it 'the Beyond'.

"You can choose to take a place on the council." Father Time continued. "Sebastian would be willing to step down, as he did for Sanderson three years ago." Sander-? Wait- Sandy?! Sandy had done time on the council? Three years ago... Oh yeah, when Pitch wiped him out in the first battle he ever fought in. It looks like Sebastian took his place back when the kids brought Sandy back again... and now he was offering his place to him... A place on the council... He could actually be one of those Higher Powers...

Him. Jack Frost. Top of the naughty list prankster, who laughed at the word Pooka for having 'poo' in it... A Higher Power council member... Now there was a terrifying thought.

Even if he wasn't incredibly irresponsible or immature, just the idea of him becoming a member of the supreme council of doing nothing- he fought back a laugh. Time to break up that idea- and fast. He broke in.  
"No, yeah, um- that's not for me, thanks- I think I've done enough damage to the world already." He smirked. Knowing him he'd accidentally start the next ice age, or make it snow in the Sahara desert. That was assuming he'd be able to do anything- he got the feeling it would be more: him sitting on a high and mighty chair, watching the world- bored out of his mind- until once every couple of centuries, he had to come and sit in here to argue with these guys about whether or not to do something. Sure, some of the people here did seem cool, but he really did not fit the job description.

He noticed a wry smile coming from Mother Nature, as she glanced at Katherine, sharing some kind of 'knew he was going to say that' moment. But then, strangely, he noticed the brunette girl at the end, who hadn't said a word yet, also smiling like she expected nothing less from him. In fact, now he thought about it, she'd been looking at him rather strangely all along- it was a little unnerving.

She was wearing that 'long lost friend I can't believe I'm seeing' look on her face. She was trying to hide it, like she didn't want him to see it... But he could somehow read her face like she was someone he'd known for years... He really didn't get that look. Did she know him? Well, even if she did know him there was no guarantee he knew her back. She'd probably been sat at this council for a good few millennia- she'd probably just seen him around.

"Or." Nature began, bringing his attention back to her. "We can take you back to reality."

He felt like he'd time had frozen around him.

... What?..

When they said 'back to reality'-?

"We won't be able to bring you back as you were before, but we think we've got something figured out- or, well... Something someone figured out for us." Sebastian told him, smiling inwardly at that bit. He normally would've wondered at what he meant but he was too astonished.

Back to life... well, not exactly, he supposed, but... wow... The idea was just... just... He could go back. See the Guardians again! Even the thought of seeing them again put an unwilling smile round his slack mouth, as he breathed out a single, silent laugh. The Guardians... Man in the Moon... He could actually see the Guardians again. He hadn't wanted something so badly since he was split wanting to be whole... In all the talk about the council, and what he was doing here, they'd almost left his mind for a moment... But now the idea was there; he just couldn't think of anything else. See the Guardians again... He wanted that.. he wanted it so badly... He didn't know if he even had a heart right now- but, heart or no... a part of him ached for them... and he wondered if they missed him as much as he missed them...

But this whole thing seemed like a daydream... Like if he blinked too hard, it would all go away.  
"You can... You can actually do that?" He questioned, overwhelmed by the possibility. Was this actually possible? Please say he wasn't getting his hopes up only to be shot down.  
"Easy as one.. two.. three." The brunette answered, almost to herself. He turned to her, surprised- he thought she was mute, or something. She was avoiding his eyes, like she was afraid of giving something away. But...something about her voice- and those words... They teased, almost, at the back of his mind- like he'd heard them before... Why was that voice so hauntingly familiar, and yet unfamiliar at the same time?

He looked at her, carefully- trying to discern if he'd seen her before... But a voice broke into his thoughts, before he could focus on it properly.  
"Is that your choice? Going back to life?" It was the humanitarian woman- he was starting to not like her too much. Was it his choice? Was that even a question? Yes! Or wait- no? He was getting offered to be brought back to life... it sounded a little too good to be true.

Was this because of the whole balance thing? Was that it? He supposed it made sense- he'd shouldn't have died, so they were bringing him to life again.  
"So, what, this is an atonement? I had three hundred years of hell, I get three hundred years of heaven?" He questioned. That was how he understood it at the moment. It still sounded a bit... too perfect.  
"That remains to be seen." Mother Nature said, thoughtfully. "We cannot affect what will befall you if you return."  
"If you choose to follow the path of life, you do so blindly." Ombric agreed. The Viking nodded.  
"As he says- if you choose to go back to reality, we cannot guarantee you will be safe- nor that you will be happy." He warned.

So he was right- it wasn't the perfect choice he thought it was.  
"Even so." Sebastian pointed out. "It may not be a promise of happiness- but it is second chance at happiness." He smiled.

"Don't forget, the option of eternal peace in the Beyond is still open to you. A promise of eternal peace- even if it is not the same as life." Father Time reminded him. He bit his lip as he thought about it. This wasn't as simple as he thought. He thought the choice would've been easy but... he just wasn't sure.

"The choice is yours, young Guardian. We can only say what we offer. Ultimately, your fate is up to you. But consider all your options before you make your final choice." Ombric informed, wisely.

He thought about that other option... Calm.. peace.. and contentment, for all eternity... After all the cruel years he'd endured as a living hell... peace sounded so great- eternal happiness, like a blessing. But, then... if he chose that... it meant saying goodbye to Guardians... Forever...

No. A billion years spent in peace, and happiness, was nothing to a lifetime spent with them. Fear, sadness and all the painful parts of life were all worth it... for a life spent with the Guardians.

"What is your choice, young spirit?" The wise tortoise asked. He pondered the question, but really, he knew the answer.

"I choose to go back... I want to be with the Guardians again." He decided.

Some of them (like the Viking, Father Time and the humanitarian) looked at him strangely, like they were expecting a different answer. Nature, and a few other, smiled like they were expecting it. Katherine, Ombric and Sebastian looked at him with something close to longing... They probably missed their old friends too, he thought... He felt kind of sorry for them- he wondered if they'd ever get to see their friends again... he resolved to tell the Guardians the next time he saw them, that they said hello. They hadn't forgotten them- they were safe and happy in the council... and they still missed them dearly.

He looked at each of the previous Guardians, willing them to read the silent promise in his eyes. Sebatian smiled gratefully at him, Ombric bowed his head in thanks... and when he got to Katherine... No sooner had she seen his message, she suddenly looked across the room and zoned out slightly.

Her eyes grew wide with a glassy shine... and she slowly looked back down at him with a shaky smile. "They're calling for you." She told him, deeply touched by whatever she was feeling.

Then he felt it too..

A slight tugging sensation at his very being. Soft but insistent, and filled with longing, desperation and pure, heart melting emotio... It was a plea- a cry-... to come home. They wanted him back... They missed him... He could feel it... The small, futile wish... calling, for him to come back. They... they were trying to bring him back to life... Even without even knowing what the council was doing...

"They're missing you too." Sebastian whispered- his smile growing tight with emotion... But... But he didn't get it... He was dead- beyond that even- why would they try to bring him back? He wasn't anything that special. Ombric saw his confusion and chuckled.  
"Did you really think you could do all that for them, and they wouldn't do anything in return?" He questioned, warmly.

Jack suddenly got a lump in his throat... Even though... It wasn't possible... Even though it was hopeless... They still hadn't given up on him. He hadn't even asked for them to do any of this- he never wanted anything for himself- but they still, just-... He swallowed hard, trying to calm down his emotions, as he fought not to get overwhelmed. He felt weak and empowered at the same time... They were calling for him...

"We are lucky they are reaching out for you... I doubt we would have been able to do this otherwise." Mother Nature said, watching his face with a proud, understand smile. He got the feeling she could see straight through any masks he was trying to put up- she could see straight into the crazed emotional meltdown that was going on in his head.

They were saving him. Even after everything he'd done, they were still saving him... Those guys... Just... Tooth and... He couldn't bring himself to name the others- his mind went into overload. And now they were making him tear up!

He hid his face beneath a hand for a moment as he tried to compose himself. They were reaching out for him- they missed him- they wanted him by their side. He took in a deep sigh and blew it out slowly... He was... He was okay... He just... had a bit of a moment there, that's all... He put his hand down, and looked back up at the council.

He was ready.

They caught his unspoken signal. Father Time nodded slowly, then spoke out.  
"You know what to do." He said, looking at someone behind the young spirit.

Who was he-? Jack turned... and found the brunette girl standing in front of him... How long had she been there?...

It suddenly hit him... He was really going back... Could they really do this? They said they wouldn't be able to restore him properly- he wouldn't end up as a bunch of flowers or something, would he? Would he end up as half a body? Some kind of animal? What if he ended up as a rabbit- now there would be some harsh irony. The girl must have seen his uncertainty, as she looked at him, straight in the eyes. Smooth, chocolate brown meeting crystal, icy blue.

"You have to believe in me." She reassured him.

He frowned... Those words... And that voice again- why were they were so familiar? And not just the voice now- he felt that she herself was familiar. He was certain... he'd definately seen her before. Her deep, brown eyes... He knew them from somewhere.

"Now its your turn." She continued... and then he remembered.

He remembered exactly where he'd heard those words before... They were his own words... He'd said them to her- just moments before he died... He just couldn't believe it... To join the council, a normal person had to have lived or died honourably, and he remembered now... Just under three centuries ago- she, like him, had saved a little kid from certain death... and died herself in the process. He did not expect to see her here... She was the person he would honestly have never expected to see again in his life.

... He just wasn't prepared for this... His world was flipping upside down and rearranging itself around him... It was just unbelievable... There was no way...

"One." She began, reaching out a hand. He dimly registered that taking her hand would return him back to life, but he almost wasn't bothered about that anymore... He was still trying to take in that she was standing here right before him, but somehow... he managed to numbly reach out... to take her hand, as he struggled to fight his disbelief. His hand slid into her own like they'd been doing it for years- when, in fact... it had been many, many, years since their hands last touched.

"Two." She continued, as, at long last... He finally found his voice.  
"...Emma?" He whispered in wonder.

His dear little sister, all grown up and standing before him. Three hundred years had tried to keep them apart- and still they had not succeeded. The siblings had been brought together once more. He had willingly given his life in order to save her- that was how much he loved her... Now she was finally going to repay him for that moment out on the ice... Now it was her turn.

She smiled warmly at him, and, for a moment, they met each other's eyes... As brother and sister.. In final reconciliation that they were both alive and happy... Perhaps the time was too short to say farewell... but it was enough just to see each other's faces one last time... Hold each other's hands like it was three hundred years ago.

"Three." She whispered.

Slowly, her face faded from view. The council and the room around him disappearing into a void as he felt like he was being pulled away. The tug from before growing stronger until he felt himself getting consumed by it. Slowly fading away into the sleep like embrace of the pulling sensation.

His last thought was that he'd never felt so complete in all his life. His heart- as fragile and delicate as a snowflake- had melted. Purely and completely. His family- past and present... had all come together... to save him.

Everything went blank.


	28. Chapter 28

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Chapter 27

 **Authors note: hey guys tissues at the ready^^ please review I love hearin what you all think- almost at the end of this story now so I hope you're enjoying it Ill see you all tommorow but until then cute reunion chapter: begin!**

He came to himself again. Just like before, it was a weird feeling- because, at first, he wasn't sure he had a body. As he became more conscious, though, he realised- yes, he did have a body, only... Where were his legs?... And arms? And, wait, was this his body or his head, because he got the feeling it was both somehow.

He.. well, he'd say he opened his eyes, but he didn't have them either. Whatever he did, the thick black of unconsciousness slowly faded away, and he saw the world... around him? Wow, what?... This was... Literally, he was seeing all around him! He could see behind him, without having to look round... Well, okay, so it was more like his peripheral vision had extended to everywhere at once, and he had to shift his focus to see a direction properly, but still... This was surreal. He could see the walls behind and in front of him at the same time. He was aware of every direction at once (what was better than 360 degrees, and meant everywhere? 36000 degrees?).

He recognised where he was instantly- even if it was someone warped by his vision. The decor and style of the room was easily recognisable. He was in the North Pole- in a room he hadn't seen before, but wait- he was at the Pole! He was home! North was right here! Maybe even one of the other Guardians too! He could see Phil- his favourite prank victim after Bunny! Home! ... Home.

Somehow, even without any arms or legs and a combined head and body, he felt a settling within his being... He was home. This was the North Pole- the centre of all the Guardians works... Where he belonged. That ceiling was the same high, domed ceiling he'd throw snowballs at yetis from- those wooden beams were the ones he'd fly round like an assault course. And below him... What in the moon was that?! He ignored the fact that he was floating- even without the wind- because seriously- what was it?

Had North been experimenting with weird robot things again? Or was this some kind of automatic toy maker- he heard him talking about that once? Who knows- knowing North it could be any kind of machine- it could be a giant toaster, or the cookie maker 9000 for all he knew. It was a big mish mash of metally.. machinery, tubey... stuff. Wait- was that his staff?! What the-? What was that doing there? Why the hell was it broken?! That's it. Who broke it? Who broke his staff? He couldn't exactly use it anymore without hands, but he still had an attatchment to that thing. Who did it- he was going to give them one hell of a... head butting... or body slam... He could be an angry, flying bowling bowl if he wanted to be (he'd realised that no arms, no legs and a round body made him a flying sphere).

But, what was up with the metal? Though the machine was mostly a jagged mess, some parts of it were somewhat flat- and the parts that were, well... why were they just showing white? He was trying to see his reflection, but all he could see was a whole load of white light, like he was shining a torch at it. What on earth? He looked round- none of the ceiling lights were close enough to be causing that reflection- the only thing close enough to be causing it was... him? Weird as it sounded, it looked like he was glowing. What was he some kind of angelic thing, spreading his magical light across the world? So, he'd discovered he was a little, glowy ball (little if his size compared to his staff was anything to go by).

...

... Well that was stupid.

Which of the Higher Power thought of that? Was it the humanitarian lady? Or maybe it was Katherine (it sounded like her kind of idea). "Lets make him into a glow in the dark hamster ball- he can look just like the moon that he just freed from the-"... ohhh... He was dumb...

He was a moonbeam.

That'd explain a lot. Hm... He wasn't quite sure what to make of that... He guessed it was sort of cool- aww no! He couldn't use that word for irony anymore! Now he needed to think of a new one... He was glowing with health? A barrel of fun? A ball of laughter? Eh, not brilliant, but give him some time, he could make it work. Well, considering the list of other things he could be: dead, a tree, a daisy- a random albino beaver- it could be a lot worse.

Hold on- without legs how was he meant to mov-woah! Well, he guessed that answered that. It was just like the wind- you think 'move', and you move. Still, the whole 'infinite vision' thing made it really hard to tell which way was which- even if it was incredibly awesome- and moving made everything blur confusingly, so it wasn't as easy as legs. He could get used to it, though.

Just wait until the Guardians saw this- just wait until he saw them! It felt like forever since he last saw them! It had been far too long. He didn't have a clue how long it had actually been, but that didn't matter- he just couldn't wait to see those guys again... Tooth and North... Sandy... Even grumpy old Bunny. He couldn't wait to see them all again... Even just the idea that he might see them soon... well, he felt like a little kid squealing over meeting Santa. He wondered how happy they'd be to see him... not as happy as he was going to be to see them he was sure. He just had to go and find them!

Erm... Where was he again?

He drifted forwards- or in some direction, at least- aimlessly... Which way lead to the globe room?... Or North's office? In what part of the workshop was this?... Great- looks like he'll just have to go randomly flying about until he got his bearings- wait...

He froze (god damn it, another one he couldn't use- he was being stripped of his puns!)...

Bunny?...

Man in the moon... Was that really him?... Yes! It was! It really was him! Bunny!.. His heart softened... By the council, it felt good to see him again. It had been too long. How... was he? He thought, spirits sinking as he saw how miserable the Guardian was... and miserable was nowhere near the right word. He looked broken hearted.

He was slumped on the floor, almost in a ball- hunched over with his head buried in his paws... What had happened?... He hadn't done this had he? No, surely Bunny would've coped with his death the best- the big, tough warrior rabbit wouldn't fall apart, becoming a mess, just because he died. Out of all the Guardians, he felt sure he would've stayed the strongest. He wasn't that important to him...

So what had happened? What could've shattered him like this? Had the Guardians broken apart? Had Pitch came back? A child he'd grown attatched to passed away? His mind ran through all the worst possible scenarios- none of them were good. Who cares what had happened, he thought- he couldn't just leave him like this. He couldn't stand to see his annoying older brother like this- he had to cheer him up.

He gathered his concentration, and floated haphazardly towards him- with a point to focus on, it was a lot easier, but he was still figuring out how to fly this thing. He got there without too much hassle- and without breaking anything, luckily. The broken Guardian was so lost in his grieving, he didn't notice the bright, shining little light... until he was floating right in front of him..

Bunny stiffened... So tense he was trembling slightly... Jack waited, heart tight in his chest, for him to move... Come on, Bunny, he coaxed silently. It's me- I'm here... I've come home... Don't be sad anymore.

Slowly... like he hardly dared move... his paws shifted. It seemed like the next few seconds could make or break him- be his salvation or his doom-... He looked absolutely terrified of what he might see if lowered his paws- like he feared it might not be real and disintegrate before his eyes... but he just had to know... Could... Could it really be...? Still trembling, Bunny slowly lifted his head... his face slowly getting bathed in radiant moonlight, as he lowered the paws hiding his face. The light of his fallen friend- now finally returned to him at last...

Finally his shaking paws revealed his face... Forest green eyes stared, wide and round as coins- as he beheld the sight before him... He had the wonderstruck look of someone who was seeing an angel... and he was. Right in front of him was the angel that had saved his life. He found himself frozen in time... unable to move... staring at the moonbeam- wide, emotion filled eyes shining, from more than just moonlight. He was desperate to believe those eyes- and was praying with everything he had they weren't deceiving him.

To Jack, there'd never been a more beautiful sight. He felt his heart start to melt all over again. He saw his mouth open, shaking, as he tried to find the words to the question that terror stole from his lips.  
"I- is... Is it you?" He whispered, clinging to every last shred of hope he still possessed. His voice was hoarse and weak, but the question was finally voiced...and now he could only await the answer, thinking desperately. Please let it be real- let it be him- please don't let me be dreaming.

Jack felt himself tearing up at the vision of fearful hope before him. His eyes so full of emotion it just melted him again. He felt his light grow, shining like a small star, as his heart swelled with overwhelming emotion- he didn't know them all, but he could recognise one easily: love.

Yes... It really is me... I'm home, he thought.

Bunny seemed to see the answer in his warm, soft glow... and his eyes widened even further. He breathed in a deep, shuddering breath- almost a gasp, and started shaking even more. The corners of his mouth shivered, and twitched upwards just a tiny bit. His throat started to close up, but he managed to choke a word out of it regardless.  
"Jack?" He whispered, just as terrified and disbelieving as before.

A laugh escaped Jack, as he felt his own chest grow tight- he just couldn't help it. It was just too good to see him again- and there was such a beautiful look of fragile, heartwarming joy on his face, it was impossible for him not to share the same emotional meltdown. He noticed it wasn't quite a laugh- it was more a couple of flashes- but then, he supposed he didn't have a mouth to make noise with.

Then suddenly it was like something had smacked Bunny in the face and crashed down on him hard. His face fell into utter despair, and his eyes were no longer able to meet him as slumped heavily to the floor. Jack's heart felt like it dropped to the floor with him in dismay. What happened? What was wrong? He desperately searched his face... and he saw something in his eyes... Was that... defeat? No, wait... Guilt. What was that doing there? Why did he look so guilty? What was wrong?! He felt so frustrated with not knowing- he had to know what was making him like this. He couldn't stand to see it- he had to make it better!

"Jack, mate..." He listened intently, as Bunny's quiet voice broke the silence. What? What was it? "I'm..." He paused, shakily, gathering his will, as Jack just watched worried and concerned at what was eating at him so badly. "I'm so sorry about what I said to you." Jack was stunned motionless. "You're not just a useless troublemaker- you're a lot more than that- and I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. You... mean a lot to me, Frostbite- to all of us... And I've said a lot of stupid things... but this ain't one of them... I'm sorry... For everything... I hope you can forgive me." He finished.

... Jack shivered slightly in midair- he got the feeling he was about to find out if moonbeams could cry.  
"E- easy now.." He told him, attempting a shaky smirk that came out as a shaky flicker. "I work very hard to be troublemaker- don't go ruining my reputation." He flashed to him. He'd turned his back before he realised he didn't have any tears that needed hiding. He was glad he didn't have eyes- he would not have been able to cope with this right now if he had tears streaming down his face.

He was really tearing up now- no doubt about it. It was just the words- they were so genuine and heartfelt. For a rabbit who was supposed to be a hard, tough warrior, and who'd never said sorry for anything before- to hear him finally say it... He just couldnt deal with all the emotions it sent spiralling through him. And to hear him say everything else that accompanied it as well... It hit him hard. Right in the chest. Yeah, that... that really got him... He needed a moment... Bunny still looking at him desperately for an answer. Oh, forget the moment, Bunny hadn't understood a word he just tried to say- he needed to let him know it was okay, whether he was tearing up himself or not.

He couldn't use words- at least, not in a way Bunny would understand them. But that was okay. He didn't need words. He moved towards him to do something he hadn't done in all the years of knowing the rabbit. He moved closer... and leaned into his chest.

He might not be able to wrap his arms around him... but he hoped he could still call it a hug.


	29. Chapter 29

Dark and Light: Blood Moon- Chapter 28

 **Authors note: hey guys last official chapter today- hold on what?... It's the last ... Official chapter today... Wow its come so fast! But yeah this story and series is actually coming to a close tommorow... It's weird to think that ... Still I really hope you like this chapter since it is the last official one- still got an epilogue to tie the ends together but yeah...**

 **Please review- I'd really love to know what you guys think and I apologise for all the previous emotional trauma I put you through and I can't believe you've stuck with me this long so thank you you're all amazing! (Its not even the last update and I'm rambling^^) but yeah I'll see you tommorow with the last ever installment of Dark and Light**

Bunny's fur enveloped him, as he wrapped his arms round him... and he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time... Warmth.

All his immortal life he'd been cold- it was never uncomfortable, it just was... But now... After three hundred years, he could remember... What it felt like to be warm. He'd known it once, when he used to sit with his sister beside the open fire in their little hut... and the memories of those fireside moments warmed his heart as much as the thick, grey fur surrounding him... He'd never hugged Bunny before- the closest they'd got to any kind of affection had been playful shoves and punches... It felt nice.

Emotion seemed to swell and calm within them all at the same time. Bunny's long held grief and heavy guilt meeting Jack's joy and calm relief. It felt like they'd gone into that embrace broken- and now, inside of it, were becoming whole once again. That simple, powerful action healing the wounds on their hearts.

The shadows of Jacks painful, twisted past finally left him- and clouds of loss and regret were finally parting over Bunny's heart. The embrace spoke in a way beyond words. A simple message- to both of them.

"It's okay".

Nothing more- nothing less. No 'I forgive you' because there was nothing to forgive- no 'everything going to be alright now' because who knew what the future held. But for now.. It was okay... The shadows were gone. They were finally together once again. At long last, something within them finally mended... and they felt complete.

They could finally put the past to rest... and move on. It was time for a fresh start. A new beginning... and Bunny more than most knew about that- Easter was about fresh starts after all.

The older Guardian loosened his grip and let the the moonbeam float before him. He let a grateful smile spread across his face, as the moonbeam shone like the sun. It'd been a long time since he'd smiled- it seemed like his whole world had stopped with Jack's death. But now, knowing that the youngest Guardian was alive once more, he felt as though he could finally carry on with life again. That was good. He missed the way things were before the moon turned dark.

It had all been so happy and calm- it almost seemed like a dream. Just a few minutes ago, those times had felt like an eternity away- but now seemed only like the weeks it had been. Everyone had been so miserable lately- wait, everyone! North! Tooth! Sandy!

"The others!" Bunny suddenly remembered, standing quickly. "They don't know! They think you're still dead- we've got to show them!" He exclaimed, turning- then paused. A slow, gentle smirk spreading across his face as he was about to do something he hadn't done in ages.  
"Come on.. 'Sunny boy'." He joked, before he ran off- hopefully towards the other Guardians. He kept glancing beside him at the moonbeam that streamed beside him- as though still struggling to believe it was really there (or possibly to double check it wasn't just an illusion of his mind).

"Sunny-? Oh that's it. It is on Dingo Chow. You're gonna be sorry for that you Digeri-dunce- I've been working on these for years!" They passed a really strange looking arch with all kinds of strange materials set into it, and his mind suddenly switched topic.  
"Where are we going?" He wondered. No response. "Hey- Spring Loaded Koala, where exactly is this?" Jack flickered to him, only to have the same silence answer him. "Hello? Earth, er- moon to rabbit?" He called out, irritably. " Oh he remembered. He couldn't understand him- he didn't know a word he was saying... Wait... He couldn't understand a word he was saying! A mischievous glint appeared within his glow. This could be fun.

"You stink of rotten eggs!" He flashed. "Christmas trumps Easter! You paint like a three year old!..." He taunted, going on and on with all the choice phrases he knew would get right under his fur. They were wasted on the completely oblivious rabbit, but that didn't make it any less hilarious. It just made it more brilliant!

He casually zoomed ahead and flipped back to throw the taunts to his face. Having all round vision really did make flying backwards a breeze- damn it! Another pun he couldn't use! He guessed he'd have to make do with some kind of 'eyes on the back of his head' thing  
. "- Kanga-." He froze. He was still facing backwards, but he saw them long before he turned to face them.

The three Guardians all turned as they heard Bunny's arrival...Then they saw him.

His breath was stolen. Taken away- just like that...

Tooth gasped, as she cupped her hands around her mouth in disbelief. North's eyes went as big and round as baubles. Sandy looked like he was so in shock his mind had phased out of reality, and he needed a prod to bring him back to himself

... North... Tooth... Sandy... Wow... He just... He'd almost forgotten how beautiful they were. He seemed to notice every small thing he had taken for granted about them. Things that were almost nothing, but that he loved so much... The slight swish of Tooth's headdress as she turned... The glittering of Sandy's sand... The eternal wondrous glint in North's eyes...

The tiny things he never really paid attention too, but suddenly seemed the most beautiful things in the world... Had Tooth's feathers really been that green? Had Sandy been that small? He was sure North's beard hadn't been that long, had it? Somehow he knew that it had been. They were different to how he'd seen them in his head before this. His mind's vision couldn't nearly compare to the real thing... It was like seeing them all anew... and it was simply beautiful.

All of them- the people who he'd literally given up everything for- seeing them again... There was no better feeling in the world. He'd been through quite a rollercoaster of highs and lows in his lifetime and he had no doubt that this moment, right now, was by far the peak. Nothing else came close. Not getting his first believer- not even escaping the darkness for the first time-... because he thought he'd never see them again... He'd thought it would be goodbye the moment he touched that core...

But here he was... Finally where he belonged... With them. The Guardians. His self adopted family... And wasn't there a little, blue alien who once said: 'nobody gets left behind'? He wasn't leaving them behind... ever. Death itself couldn't keep him away.

Seeing all of them in front of him... he felt exactly how they looked- slowly filling up with overwhelming happiness, as shock slowly receded. He flickered a simple message to them- something only he would ever say.  
"Hey guys... Ice to see you." He flashed. It was such an awful pun- even by his standards- but there could be no doubt now... they would finally know it was him. They turned to North for the translation who looked like he'd been poked between the eyes.  
"It's him.." He whispered, dazed- tears suddenly spring in his eyes as a smile suddenly spread across his face.

No. No- stop it. He could not deal with this now- stop with the shiny eyes- oh, and Tooth's teary face. He was trying to stay cool- keep calm. He could not resist Tooth's puppy eyes. Stop. He swore if they found a way to make a moonbeam cry, they were cleaning up the puddles. No- he wasn't going to do it. He wasn't crying- he wasn't going to melt into a puddle in front of them. He was not going to dash over there and sweep them up like a tearful school girl.

Oh, who was he kidding.

Seeing all their emotions bubbling up on their faces- the beautiful, disbelieving joyous- the hope- relief- love. It was just too much. He just couldn't deal with all their wild emotions- feelings that were somehow getting transferred to him as well, until he found himself hyped up on pure joy. The energy buzzing throughout his being as every positive emotion flooded him at once. He couldn't hold it back. Forget acting cool- forget everything! His heart was in command, and it ignored his common sense.

He flew towards them- having no idea what he wanted or was going to do. He probably would've charged them or embraced them, if not for two things. His suddenly discovery that moonbeams were a lot quicker than he thought, reaching several hundred miles an hour at top speed (which he may or may not have been travelling at)- turning was really was not very easy when the world blurs and everywhere could be forwards.

He realised all this as he sped towards the Guardians, and ended up at the wall. And he didn't stop there.

Ow! What the-? Wall- floor- outta the way! That's a yeti! Toy pile! Phew-AH! Flying elf- banister- no idea what that is- oof! Random flying thing- ow- another one- ow- another! Why does North have these things?! This is like aerial pinball! Oh shi- taki mushrooms- oh-ah-ee-ah-ow- woah! Out of the way- no control! Toy pile! Crash! Uh oh- ow! That's a floor- no wait ceiling- since when do he turn up? Owwwwwww- skidding across the roof is not fun- move away- waa! Ah- ow- ow- another flying thing! Jeez- did he stop this thing?! Brakes! Stopstopstopstopstopstop- woah!... Whew, finally... It's a good things moonbeams couldn't throw up- he'd been on the wind's wildest roller coasters, but that was just nauseating... He tried to stop his head spinning... What was he looking at? Oh- that was the roof. He managed to reorientate himself and gather what little sense he had left.

Man that was crazy. He had no idea what had happened- what had he?... On second thought- don't look down. It's safer that way. Unfortunately, he couldn't help but see the carnage he'd caused even if he didn't look.

It looked like he'd just caused the latest toypocolyse. There was massive damage on every floor below him-wreckages of smashed and crashed flying things were dotted about everywhere. It seemed like he'd managed to knock almost every yeti over like bowling pins- and the ones that weren't on the floor were helping the others up. Elves pancakes were splattered everywhere- it reminded him of the time they managed to get their hands on a miniature catapult- they all looked like red, jingle bell wearing starfish... and the toys damage... He didn't even want to go there. The phrase 'toymageddon' was appropriate...

Oops.

Uh oh, he thought. Really not good. He was in for it this time. Time to fall back on rescue plan A, and do what he normally did in this situation. Fly for your life, and hide in a pile of snow for the next few days- he might have to make it a few weeks for this one, he'd messed up big time. Yeah- best go now, before North goes crazy.

He dashed towards the hatch they always left open for the moon (hey, that means he now has his own personal entrance to the Pole now- sweet), zipping towards it as fast as he could- ow... and overshot, smacking into the wall beside it. Gotta get used to this, he thought silently, before correcting himself and trying again- this time only bumping the edge of the hatch. He'll get the hang of it... eventually... Hopefully.

He streamed out into the night- only then realising how dark it was outside. It was pitch black out here (no intended reference to disco fever boogie man), and the stars were out in their thousands- maybe even millions, who knows- he wasn't exactly going to take the time to count them... He was in so much trouble. He paused listening, intently... Then he snickered, laughing uncontrollably- even from way out here he could still hear North's despairing cry as he saw his trashed workshop. Once a trickster- always a trickster. He didn't even have to try to cause trouble- he was just that good.

He should probably fly as fast as he could, but, really, he had no reason to hurry. He had hyper speed, he was fine. So, he just leisurely flew about the northern mountain ranges- getting a bit of moon flying practise- and enjoying the novelty of watching his glow light up the sides of the mountains.

He noticed that as one side lit up, the other was thrown into shadow... But that was okay. Just as long as that light remained, it didn't matter that the shadows did too- and for as long as shadows existed, so too would light. People could get bogged down with the fact that there was evil in the world, but the truth was there was plenty of light around too. Even in the greatest of darkness...

He shifted his gaze to the great, glowing rock in the sky- always shining, even in the blackest of skies- it had alwaus been a reminder to him that light could be found in every darkness. He felt relief an contentment spread through him as he watched... it was pure white- free from the red that had tried to control it once.

He had to admit, whoever thought of making him into a miniature moon- be it Sebastian, Ombric or Katherine-... they had a great sense of humour.

The moon: a glowing, white hovering ball that had been taken over by the darkness, turned red and, after a great struggle, finally broken free from it. Everything he'd just said could've easily been about himself- they both knew the power of darkness, just as they both knew the strength of the light. But at long last, they were both back to where they were meant to be. Free from the shadows. Fighting on the side of light.

The lingering shadows of Jack's past were finally gone.

At long last, Overland was dead... But Jack Frost, well... he planned on staying a lot longer.


	30. Epilogue

Dark and Light: Blood Moon - Epilogue

 **Authors note: and here we are.. The grand finale or Dark and Light... It's so weird to think that I won't be uploading anything for this anymore... Still its been fun- and quite a roller coaster I hope you've all enjoyed it even if it was quite intense I've really enjoyed putting this up for you guys and reading all about what you think...It's just been incredible so thank you honestly- you're comments and reviews are what make it all worthwhile thank you for sticking with me...**

 **And so for the last time in the story...please review everyone I love hearing what you think especially now its all over even just a few words mean a lot to me so please do...**

 **I guess that's it... Nothing more to say... I'll leave you with the words of the epilogue... Until the next one... Enjoy!**

Things as a moonbeam actually weren't too different to before he died. He wasn't as handy as he was before (one of his new prime puns), which had been annoying but grown into a joke. Bunny would ask him if he needed a hand- he'd tell him he'll slap him if he's not careful. Sometimes he'd randomly tell someone to look where he's pointing- or give them a round of applause by repeating the word clap over and over.

Being a moonbeam wasn't as simple as being a flying golf ball, though- there was more to it. He had to travel with the night- in daylight he was invisible and practically phased out of existence- and his job now was more focussed on getting rid of nightmares and fearlings, rather than spreading winter. What really irritated him though, was that now had to report back to the moon every night, and record all his encounters with dark creatures (to monitor dark activity, or something). It was weird for him having to report back to, or follow orders from, anyone. But, it could be worse- for the most part he was his own free spirit. Being one of the elite moonbeams came with special roaming perks.

Apparently, the moonbeam who'd saught out Bunny and North was also an elite (he'd been promoted for his bravery on the battlefield). He quite liked that little guy- they'd become pretty good friends. They often did patrols together- when they weren't competing. They spent most their time challenging each other, to see who could destroy the most nightmares- or else racing back to the moon. It had been him who'd taken him to the moon for the first time as a moonbeam. The journey had taken a matter of minutes (ah, hyper speed- wasn't it brilliant).

On that first trip he'd finally met, and got an audience with, the Man in the Moon himself (which had been weird and awkward for both of them). Manny had tried to apologise for pretty much everything he'd messed up (which was strange, because some parts were like 'I'm sorry I saved you- I should've let you die'). Almost all his life he'd wanted to hear something from the moon that had just abandoned him to walk through hell alone, but now... He just wasn't bothered anymore. Seriously- he couldn't care less.

If he hadn't done any of the things he had done (or lack of things really), he would've never met the Guardians- and he wouldn't trade the times they'd had together for anything. Even if he could go back in time to change things, he wouldn't. Even if it would've prevented the hell of being split in two for one hundred and nine thousand five hundred and seventy five days- he would've rather have put up with it and known the Guardians, than be whole and never have met them at all. Of course, after he'd said that to Manny, he'd told him he was wise- at which point hed laughed in his face. Seconds later realising- wait, he wasn't joking?

The moon hadn't just brought him there to apologise, he'd also told him about his new moon duties. But before he could start that, there was some things in his old life that needed taking care of- mostly regarding the kids.

Telling Jamie what had happened had been a task and a half- the Guardians hadn't even told him he was dead. How was he meant to get the kid to make a connection between Jack Frost and a glowing ball, when all he could literally do was float and flash? He'd tried for a long time, before he gave up and got a miniature tooth fairy to write a message for him. He'd worried that Jamie would panic about him dying, but he just saw his death as another epic tale of adventure- after all, it was hard to think of someone as gone when they were floating right in front of you. Sophie hadn't quite understood, though (the concept of death was still too big for her to understand)- her version of the story'd had to be translated to 'Jack poofed into a glowing ball'.

He'd visited the other kids of Burgess- and all the other kids that knew him personally- and told them about what had happened. But otherwise, he let anyone else who believed in him carry on believing. He still played with the kids- albeit at night now, rather than in the day- even becoming their personal bodyguard when they wandered the street at night (most thugs etc thought they'd been spotted, mistaking him for a torch or car headlights, and ran).

But really, life was great. He couldn't complain. In some ways his life now was better... Although it was worse in others.

He'd just accepted that though- there was good and bad in everything. He could travel at super sonic speed- and see everywhere at once- but he couldn't touch the physical world (be seen in it, yeah, but only by children- thanks to some strange moon magic he didn't understand- most just disregarded him as a shooting star). It wasn't just the physical world though, he wasn't allowed to make any worthwhile impact- in that world or the Guardian's. That was something that had been whispered to him one night- presumably from the Higher Powers, and he got the feeling they'd enforce it.

He couldn't change or impact events beyond a regular moonbeam's ability (which was not good enough to make any real difference). He could watch, comfort and guide- but he couldn't fight or do anything else that might affect the future (the council muted or teleported him away every time he was about to say or do something important).

Then, there was the fact that his moon occupations meant he couldn't see the Guardians as much as he'd like. Being busy having to run moon errands, and scare off the night terrors, took up a lot of his time- even with his free roaming perks.

But, it was okay that they didn't see him as often as they used to.

Because he knew, just as well as they did- just because something couldnt be seen, it didn't mean it wasn't there. He was still there for them- always had been and always would be. Because that was the great thing about the unreal and invisible things in the world- people lived and died, but ideas, they lived forever. Immortality was in that which didn't exist.

Memory, hope, wonder, dreams- all untouchable, but just as real as the people who believed in them. At the end of the day, that's all the Guardians were- ideas. The idea that, if you were good, someone brought you presents in winter- that if you took care of your teeth, a fairy would come and look after them when they'd fallen out. They were only as real as the people believed them to be. That was what gave them their magic- that was what made them immortal.

It's because you believe something is there, even if you can't see it, you know it is there- if not to your eyes, then to your heart. And what makes that which you believe any less real than that you can touch? If its real in your heart, and not in your eyes, then it will live on forever. Because stories live on, ideas never die- and that's why the forces that the Guardians protect are the strongest of all.

The physical world is weak but the untouchable is strong. Stories, hope, imagination- all of it can shape the world; and belief is the spark, and the strength behind it.

For a long time, Jack had never truly understood just how much the Guardians impacted the world. It wasn't their actions- it wasn't giving out toys, eggs or coins, that made them important- it was what they stood for...and without belief in them- without the belief in hope and dreams- the world would be a very dark place.

That is why the darkness will never win- so long as people can think, so long as they can believe and challenge the ideals of the darkness, then light will always be able to counter it. The darkness never can win against light- in the same way the light can't ever overcome the dark- because ideas of light and darkness will always exist. Its a struggle that cannot be won- because you can't kill something like the darkness. Darkness stems from selfishness- and will always exist, as long as people care about themselves. Which is why selflessness and light had to exist- to stop the darkness destroying everything that it didn't care about. That world would be one in which only darkness itself exists- thank the council it's one that will never come to be.

He knew light and darkness- he'd seen his fair share of both good and bad- he knew they only existed because of each other. They were so bound together. Neither good nor bad could be fully eradicated- not while the other still existed- and they both always would. There had to be lows, so there could be highs- and if there were never any highs and lows, then life would be pretty dull.

They still fought- even if victory was impossible. It was just their nature- neither wanted the other to win, and neither would give up- but that was what made the fight dangerous. If one side gained an advantage, it could be disastrous. Too much of either always resulted in too much of the other- like for the Overland/Frost hybrid, every action of light had an equal and opposite action of dark.

It was the same with the world- and whilst a lot of light might seem like a good thing, it would be followed by just as much darkness... And that was where the Guardian's role was misunderstood. The Guardians weren't protectors of the light. They didn't fight for goodness to rule over everything- they never had done. They knew the importance of balance- they knew better than to try and overwhelm the darkness... And his time before the council had made Jack realise... The Guardians were just like the council- they could be their emissaries in fact.

They didn't fight to command the world- they only took arms when the darkness did. Their purpose was exactly the same as the council's- they worked for them as much as they did the moon- and they did exactly what he'd done for all those years of being the demon angel.

They fought for balance.

He knew it could be painful- excruciatingly so- but the fight was necessary. Not for them- but for those around them. The sacrifice of the valiant protected the innocent- they couldn't fight for selfish reasons. Wasn't that why they called themselves Guardians?

Each of them protected, not only the good in the world, but the balance of it. Because that's the way of the universe. He understood it now.

It was full of equal and opposite struggles. Things were bad in it- but there was also good as well. Sure, he'd been through a lot of awful things, but without sacrifice- without darkness- nothing good can ever be achieved. In some ways darkness was good, because it meant a promise of better things to come- it may be soon, it may be years away, but light will always rise from the shadows. The sun always follows night, just as spring follows winter, and life follows death.

The universe is full of balance. He remebered he'd wondered which side of the line it stood on- whether the universe favoured light or dark- but he'd got it all wrong. It was good and bad at the same time. Like the double sided Overland and Frost-light and dark in equal measure. Sometimes, the balance wavered, sometimes it cause tears and breakdowns, and made life seem hellish- but that was the way of the world.

Fate was both cruel and kind...

...And the world was one

... of Dark and Light.


End file.
